


can we?

by gemshining



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hehehe, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, i don’t even know what i’m writing rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemshining/pseuds/gemshining
Summary: All Jaemin want is a normal dorm-life with a normal roommate, but instead, he got this kind of roommate that he wants to k***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *just want to give you guys a heads up, jeno, renjun and donghyuck are older than jaemin here, while jisung and chenle are the same age as jaemin ^^*

The sun shining so bright this morning with little birds singing their morning song—signaling that a new day has begun.

Na Jaemin on the other hand, haven’t got any of his sleep since yesterday, still thinking about how is he going to tell his parents about his decision to live all by himself.

Well, there’s no problem with his father, but his mother—knowing how protective she could get if its about Jaemin’s life, that’s what worry him the most.

What if she can’t understand? What if she said no, _again_?

But it still won’t hurt to try, right?

So, once he got to the kitchen area inside his house, watching his mother preparing their breakfast while singing to her favorite song, he feel grateful for still being able to see this nice view in his every morning. His mother looks happy this morning—well, she does look the same all day, though.

“Hi, Mom.” Jaemin greeted her as he leaned his side on the doorway of their kitchen. She knows it very well to whom that voice belongs to and quickly turned around to face him, with her sweet smile, “Good morning, sweetheart.” She greeted him back as she wept her hands on the clean towel before walking towards her son, wanting to give him his morning hug.

Jaemin wrapped his arms safely around his mother’s small torso, “Are you in a good mood, Mom?” the younger said when she finally pulled away from their morning hug, not forgetting to give him a kiss on his cheek.

She squinted her eyes at him with a smile following after it, “I’m always in a good mood knowing that my baby is growing up into a great man.” She chuckled as she walks back toward their kitchen island, where she has prepared for their breakfast.

Jaemin can feel that his heart was beating so fast when she mentioned about growing up. He always wanted to show his parents that he can be more than this—he wants to show them that he’s capable to be an independent son. That’s what he always thought about what growing up is. And he’s about to tell them about his life plan today. No more doubt, this time.

“Baby?”

Jaemin looks up and find his mother was already looking at him with a confused look, so he just smiled, “I’m gonna tell Dad that our breakfast is ready.” Jaemin said as he quickly leave the kitchen area before his mother could ask him anything.

Once the three of them are on their dining table, enjoying their delicious breakfast, Jaemin decided to finally tell them about it right at this moment.

“Uh… Mom, Dad? Can I ask you something?” the younger said with so much nervousness feeling up his chest, making his stomach suddenly not feeling good.

Jaemin’s father was the first one to looking up at him, “Okay, just ask, son.” He said with his smile as he put his spoon down on his plate, waiting for Jaemin to finally continue with his question.

But not with Jaemin’s mother, though. She keep looking down at her food, she can’t bring herself to looking up at her son right now. And Jaemin knows that his mother knows.

Jaemin’s father realized his wife’s reaction that he immediately averted his eyes towards her, “Love? You okay?” he asked her worriedly as he hold her hand in his.

She shook her head before finally looking up at her husband and her son, “I know about what you’re going to ask us, Nana..” She said with her eyes that already tearing up. And Jaemin doesn’t like this. He knows his mother will always reacting like this.

Jaemin gets up from his seat and walked towards his mother’s seat, “Mom, please. I really wanted to prove it to you, I wanted to challenge myself and see how far I can go by myself. Please, Mom, you’re the one who said that I’ve grown up into a great man and it made you happy.” he started to beg to her as he kneeled next to her. “I really can do this, Mom. You don’t have to be afraid anymore…” he said with his wavering voice.

Jaemin’s mother is still keeping her mouth shut as she tried to hold back her tears, and so Jaemin’s father gives a light squeeze on her hand, “He’s right, love. He’s old enough to take care of himself. You got to have your faith in him, trust him on this one.” He said softly and when she finally looks up at him, that’s when she starts to cry.

Jaemin was only looking at his mother being embraced by his father, still waiting for her to give him her approval.

Once she’s calmed down, she turned to face her son with her still puffy eyes, “You know why I’m so afraid like this, right, baby?” she said as she cupped Jaemin’s face in her small hands and Jaemin nodded to her words—he understands her very well about this matter.

“We almost lost you and I don’t want it to ever happen again_. _How can I feel happy while knowing that you’re not here with me… Its not safe enough to live by yourself—who’s gonna do the laundry for you? How about your breakfast? Who’s gonna make your milk before you go to sleep? What if_—“_

“Mom,” Jaemin giggled when he can feel that his tears has rolling down over his cheeks, “You’re blabbering again.” He said as he wept her tears away from her cheek before wiping his own tears. “I’m planning to live in my uni’s dorm, so everything is okay. I did small research about it. The dorm is pretty big though, they have their own laundromat, and they also have this canteen for the tenants—its clean, so everything is fine there.” Jaemin said with the feeling of his hope to get her permission is rising up.

“How about roommate, son?” Jaemin’s father suddenly asked and Jaemin froze for a moment—he still didn’t know who’s gonna be his roommate.

“Well, about that,” the boy averted his eyes from his father then back to his mother, “Its random—I mean, the dorm will choose the best one for me. So its gonna be okay.” Jaemin said and when he saw that his mother’s expression is changing again, he panicked, “Don’t worry, Mom! I’m gonna be okay about roommate! I can really handle any kind of person! Everyone likes me, just like what you always said, remember? So, don’t worry much about it!” he laughed dryly as she let out a sigh from her mouth and closing her eyes.

And now Jaemin can only wait for her answer patiently.

He keep exchanging looks with his father before Jaemin’s mother starts to speak up again, “Okay. Okay, I’ll let you live in your uni’s dorm, but with conditions!” she looked at Jaemin who’s now starting to smile again, “First, you have to introduce your roommate to us once you got to know him. Second, you have to at least call me or your dad once a day. And third, if I ever heard you getting hurt there, you’re gonna be back to live at home—remember that I have Jisung’s number, Na Jaemin. I can ask him just in anytime. Are we clear here?” she said sternly and Jaemin knows he could never complaint to her—not when she finally gives her permission. This is way better than never get a yes from her.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Mom! I’ll prove it to you that I’m able to do this. I can do this!” Jaemin cheers, practically throwing himself at his parents, giving them the best hug he always have for them.

He finally can starts his new journey now.

•••

A week after that full of tears event on their dining table, Jaemin is finally on his way to his dorm now. He still can’t believe that he can finally achieved the thing that he always wanted to do from a long time ago.

And once they’ve reached the dorm building, Jaemin and his parents talk to the senior who introduced the dorm to him the first place, Ten. He’s a transferred student from Thailand that also lives in the dorm, and is one of the seniors that Jaemin pretty close to.

“Sweetheart, are you really sure that everyone in here is good?” Jaemin’s mother starts asking when Jaemin is finally done taking all of his stuff out from the the car.

Ten on the other hand was smiling so charmingly at her, “You don’t have to be worry about anything, Aunty. Its safe here, the dorm staff will always do check up on us at midnight, and all tenants are also pretty close with each other here, so you don’t have to be worry about Jaemin. He’s a good kid, he’s gonna be okay.” He said so certainly that Jaemin’s mother starts to nodding her head, believing to what Ten has told her just now.

“Call me if anything happens, okay?” she said when she’s about to leave the place, giving her son her warmest hug, and Jaemin nodded his head, “You got it, Mom.” He said when he felt a hand landed atop of his head, “Enjoy, okay?” his father said and Jaemin can’t help but laughing at his words.

Oh, he’s going to enjoy his dorm life, _so much_.

Ten was helping Jaemin to bring his stuff to his assigned room. Jaemin can’t help but to look around the hall that was filled with the other kids talking to each other.

“So, Jaem. I really have to warn you about something, though.” The senior said as they got into the elevator and Jaemin immediately looking at him with full confusion on his face, “About what?” he asked when they’re finally going up to his floor.

Ten turned to looking at him as he tried to keep his calm, “Your roommate.” He whispers before finally keeping his mouth shut again and choose to focusing his eyes on numbers of the floor that showing on the small screen in front of them.

_“What about him?” _Jaemin said inside his head, thinking about what could possibly his roommate did that Ten had to give him a warn.

Once they’ve reached their destination, the older walks out from the elevator in silence and Jaemin follows him quickly, until the older suddenly stopped, and Jaemin suddenly feel nervous again. 

He turned around and gives Jaemin his worried look, “You better not talk to him if its not really necessary. Don’t look at him in the eyes. Don’t ever try to get involved with this one.” Ten said quickly before he proceed to lead both of them again towards Jaemin’s assigned room.

Jaemin tried to catch up with the older’s step but he stopped again when they’ve finally arrived at one specific door at the end of the hallway. Oh, this must be it.

“Can you at least explain it to me, Ten?” Jaemin said and Ten immediately shushing him in panic, “You’ll know about it by yourself, Jaem! Since you come to the dorm late, this is the only room that has no roommate and the dorm staff have to assigned you to this one. I tried my best, alright? Don’t be mad at me, okay?” the older whispers in one breathe as he gave Jaemin his puppy look.

Jaemin shook his head, “Ten, don’t worry, okay? I’ll be fine.” He smiled at him as he averted his eyes towards the door, “So, this is my room?” he asked and Ten nodded his head slowly.

Jaemin then started to knocks on the door and Ten straighten up his position, getting ready for whatever it is that will come from that door.

But there’s still no answer from the inside and so Jaemin starts to knock on the door again, “Hello? Can you open the door, please? I’m your new roommate.” Jaemin said it close to the door and Ten slowly taking a few steps back and waiting for the door to open up in silence.

And not too long after that, Jaemin can hear the door was being unlocked, so he took a step back as well, surprisingly felt a little nervous.

The roommate was hiding behind the door, and all Jaemin can see was his hair that stuck out between the door’s gap, but not with the face, so Jaemin had to pushed the door open to see who’s that behind this door.

“Jaemin, don’t—” Ten stopped saying anything else almost immediately the moment he saw the room’s owner appearing from behind the door.

“What the fuck do you want?” the boy from the room said as he’s looking at Jaemin with not so friendly look—red eyes, messy hair, those deep frown—but Jaemin tried to shook his bad thoughts away, “Hi! I’m your new roommate! My name is Jaemin and I think that—”

“I don’t need one. Fuck off.” was the ‘roommate’s’ last words before shutting the door close right in front of Jaemin’s face.

“Jaemin…” Ten called his name worriedly and Jaemin turned around to look at him, still feeling so hurt by his roommate’s rude attitude, “That’s—Ugh! I’m going to make him regret it for doing that to me!” he said as he turned to looking at the door in front of him again and reach for the door’s knob, “Whether you like it or not, I’m gonna live in this room too!” Jaemin said as he opened the thankfully unlocked door.

The boy inside the room was still having his back on Jaemin, “Look, I don’t know what your problem is but I don’t care, okay? I paid for the room so I have the right to stay here! Do you understand me?” Jaemin stated with Ten trying to hold him back.

And the roommate was keeping his mouth shut so Ten tried to interfere the two of them, “Uh, Jeno, listen. He’s a new kid, so, please just let it slide, okay?” he said nervously as Jaemin keep trying to shoved him away. And that time, Jeno finally turned around and face both of them with a small smirk on his face, “So, you’re a new kid, huh?” he said as he’s looking at Jaemin before finally proceed to sit on the couch.

Jaemin stays silent, watching the older boy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, then. You can stay, but lets see how long you can stay here, in _my _room.” He said as he reach out his hand towards Jaemin, “I’m Lee Jeno, same year as Ten and his boyfriend, Johnny. He might have told you about me, right?” the black hair boy said, and the Thai guy quickly nods his head.

Jaemin welcoming his hand in a lazy attitude, “Yeah, whatever, dude. You do you, I won’t disturb you so you better do the same for me.” He said before taking his hand off quickly from their awkward handshake.

_“_Sure, lets do that, then.” Jeno smirks at the younger boy, knowing he’ll have someone to piss.

•••

Jaemin is reading his book in his room meanwhile Jeno was laying on the couch, watching whatever it was played on the tv in their small living room when he heard knocks on their front door, which he choose to ignore.

But Jaemin finally realized about the knocks when it gets louder, so he quickly walked out of his room to open the door for the guest, which turned out to be his bestfriend, Jisung.

“You finally come!” the blonde said excitedly as he throws himself towards the taller boy, giving him a tight hug.

Jisung welcomed his hug as he pats Jaemin’s back lightly, “So, how’s your dorm life so far, Nana?” he asked when Jaemin finally pulled away from the hug.

Hearing to what Jisung ask him just now make him rolled his eyes, “Its only been a day—not even one full day, Ji! But I enjoyed it so far.” He lied and Jisung knows. He always knows how Jaemin is.

“Who’s your roommate, though? You haven’t told me and Lele about him.” Jisung asked curiously as he leaned his side on the doorway, crossing his arms casually as he tried to take a look into his friend’s dorm.

Jaemin quickly shook his head, “Oh, you wouldn’t want to know.” He said and they can immediately heard Jeno’s fake cough from their small living room.

Jisung immediately walks in into the room and he saw Jeno was already looking back at him with his cold eyes, so that he walks back to where Jaemin is with a terrified look, “Lee—The Lee Jeno?” he whispered to the older and Jaemin just nodded his head lazily.

This is somehow a funny situation if Jisung would want to say, but he rather not saying it out loud to Jaemin, but he laughs anyway. “What’s so funny?” Jaemin pouted as he slaps his friend’s arm slightly when he saw him laughing without him knowing the reason—or he actually know why. 

Jisung shook his head as he tried to calmed himself down before giving Jaemin a light pat on his head, “I just can’t imagine how you must've felt right now, Nana. Bet you regret it for wanting to live in this dorm.” He nods his chin at Jaemin and the latter scoffed at him, “One shitty guy can never stop me, Ji. I can do this.” He answered wholeheartedly and Jisung is immediately softened at that.

He’s always being amazed by Jaemin’s positivity, he always try to think from the brighter side, and he’s also such a kind and caring one too—he cares for everyone that he knows.

And maybe that’s what made him _fall_ for Jaemin.

Jisung put his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder before slowly went up and placed his hand on his cheek, “You know that you can always find me or Lele if you have any problems, right? We’re always here for you—I’m always here for you.” He said as he gave soft strokes on Jaemin’s cheek.

Jaemin nodded his head as he looked up at Jisung with a bright smile on his face, “I know. You’ve always been there since the beginning, Ji~” he beamed and Jisung can’t help but to give a kiss on Jaemin’s soft cheek, just like what he always do for Jaemin, “You better get some rest now. Good night, Nana. Sweet dreams.” He smiled at Jaemin before he finally took his leave from the place after getting cute nods from Jaemin.

“What a couple.” Jeno’s voice was heard and Jaemin turned around immediately after he closes the front door. “He’s my friend.” Jaemin answered without even looking at the older as he proceed to go to his room.

“Seems like he have feelings for you, though.” The older scoffed at him and Jaemin turned around again when reached his door, “You know nothing about my friend, so shut the fuck up. Besides, what did you even know about liking someone? You doesn’t seem like someone who have a heart.” Jaemin snapped and that’s when Jeno was looking at him with those cold eyes, again.

He got up from the couch and walked towards Jaemin, “You know nothing about me, so shut the fuck up, _kid_.” He said as he pointed out his finger at Jaemin before finally going to his own room, not forgetting to slam the door, hard.

“Such a jerk.” Jaemin breathe out harshly as he went to his room, making their small living room cold again.

_So, day 1? Nah, not really good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND YES I’M FINALLY BACK WITH ANOTHER NOMIN STORY X’DDD  
omg i miss writing so much :”
> 
> well, i hope you guys will enjoy this one though! hihi
> 
> much love xoxo<3
> 
> *ps: sorry for typos or any grammatical errors


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, Mr. Na? Its so rare to see you coming late to my class.” was all Jaemin heard coming from his professor before he starts apologizing to her as he went to any empty seat at the back.

While the class were still focusing on what the professor taught them right now, Jaemin’s mind was still somewhere out there, thinking about the things that happened this morning, that he hoped to never happens, if only Jeno didn’t start acting up like the usual.

Its just so strange that it took really long for Jaemin to get close to the older boy while he usually will get close to anyone in just one day—just like when he met Chenle the first time in high school.

Its been exactly one month that they’ve lived in the same room, but the older boy still can’t bring himself to be the mature one here while Jaemin himself had tried everything for him.

He tried to be just as nice as he could to him, he gave the older boy the space that he needed, he even bought any kind food for the older boy, which was left uneaten the next morning.

So, about things that happened this morning—well, everything started when Jeno began to rant on Jaemin again, saying that Jaemin is too loud and everything that has ruined his morning. Meanwhile Jaemin himself didn’t get a really good sleep last night, and that’s why they started bickering again—throwing curses at each other, that made Jaemin forgetting he’s already running late for his morning class.

Once the class has dismissed, Jaemin immediately went to the canteen to see his friends. Thankfully they have different class this morning—those two, Jisung and Chenle, will laughing at him the second they saw Jaemin entering the class this morning if they were in the same class.

They’re still eating peacefully when Chenle tapped the tip of his finger on the table, trying to gained Jaemin’s attention, “Is everything okay, Nana? You doesn’t look good since the first second I saw you entering this place.” he asked between his chews, and Jaemin immediately nodding his head before shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

But once his mouth was free from his food, he spoke up, “I just can’t understand why is that jerk being such a pain in the ass like that—its not like he’s the only one who have problems! I do too!” he snapped as he moved his spoon in the air—pointing here and there—and Jisung who sat next to Chenle was nodding to each other—its definitely about Jeno.

Chenle took Jaemin’s hand and giving it a light squeeze, “Jaem, just so you know, I actually went to the same middle school as Jeno, and as much I remember back then, Jeno is actually a sweet person—you can ask my Kun _gege_ about it if you don’t believe me, he’s pretty close to Jeno.” He smiled when he saw that Jaemin was looking at him in disbelief, “Let me show you something, wait a second.” He said before he took his phone out from his pocket and scrolling over his instagram account.

His eyes were focusing on one page and when he found what he was looking for, he raised his brows as he was looking at the boy who sit across him, “Look at this!” he showed Jaemin a picture of Jeno from years ago.

Jaemin took the phone and looking at the picture closely. He could see there’s a picture of Jeno smiling so widely and—well, not gonna lie, but Jeno looks so much better like this, he thought. And then he averted his eyes and realized that next to Jeno, there’s this pretty girl linking her arm with Jeno’s. She’s wearing a cute pink top with flower patterns and a white miniskirt with her straight hair falls beautifully on her shoulders. They looked so happy, _they looked so good for each other_.

Chenle points at his phone, “That girl is Jeno’s ex, and I’ve heard there are rumors about their break up.” He said when Jaemin finally handed him his phone back.

And it awakens Jaemin’s curiosity. What kind of a break up that could turned Jeno into someone so different like that?

“What’s happening to them?” Jaemin asked ins pure curiosity as he averted his eyes towards Jisung who’s also looking at him confusedly.

Chenle looks around before he finally speaks up again, “I heard that they broke up right before we entered this uni, and people are saying that Jeno cheated on her because he doesn’t find the fun when he’s dating her.” he whispered to the two of them.

”They also said that he’s like the face of every player in the school, who loves to play with girls’ heart, including his own girlfriend.” he sighed when he imagined how hard it must be for Jeno at that time, “It didn’t stop there, people started to say bad things about him, throwing false news here and there. Jeno actually knows about all of this, but he choose to just shrugged it off, you know.” he added and Jaemin nodded his head, finally understanding why’d Jeno become like that.

“But how about his ex, though? Where’s she?” Jaemin asked again as he felt that Jisung was still looking at him, more like examining him, but he tried to ignore it.

Chenle was thinking for a moment before he opens up his mouth again, “She disappears, like the wind. She left him without saying anything else.” The orange-haired boy said, propped up his chin on his hand, “And since then, Jeno just—it broke him so much, he starts to shut people out of his life—he walks away from everyone.”

Jaemin didn’t know how to react to this kind of story, because he never really thought that someone that is close to him had to experience something so awful like that.

Wait, but Jeno isn’t someone that he’s close to, though? So why would he felt sad for him?

Jaemin tried to shrugged his feelings off but he just can’t, “But he doesn’t have to be, like, being mean to me, though? I’m not _those_ people.” Jaemin pouted and Chenle just smiled at him, “Just give him some time, Jaem. He’ll get better soon to you, trust me.” He said as he gave the blonde boy a wink and got a light slap on his arm from Jisung.

And when he was about to continue eating his food, Jaemin received a call from his mother and he starts to sigh again, which both Chenle and Jisung know what’s that means. “If Aunty is asking about your roommate again, just tell her that he’s dead, Nana.” Jisung laughed and now its Chenle’s turn to gave him a slap at the back of his head.

“You hate him that much, huh?” Chenle said as he sends Jisung his death glare and Jisung just shrugged his shoulders, but then he pointed his finger at Chenle, “Ah! Why don’t you ever tell any of us that you know Jeno?” he asked as he squinted his eyes at Chenle, but the latter just shrugged his shoulder back at Jisung, “You never asked.” he smiled innocently at him and Jisung can only looking at him in disbelief.

Ignoring the other two, Jaemin put his phone close to his ear, “Hi, Mom.” He finally answered the call and he can already listen to his mother started rambling things again. “_You didn’t call me last night!_” she rants and Jaemin gives Jisung a ‘help me’ look, “I was hanging out with Jisung last night, and when I arrived at dorm I just kinda fall asleep…” he lied and prayed in his heart that his mother will buy that.

“_You’re not lying to me right now, right, Nana?_” his mother said again and Jaemin shook his head instantly, “No, Mom!” he answered and Jisung immediately took the phone from his hand and place it on his ear, “Good afternoon, Aunty! This is Jisung speaking~” he said with a cute tone which made Jaemin and Chenle giving him a disbelief look.

Jisung was talking with Jaemin’s mother—trying to explained things to her. “I’ll take care of him for you, so you don’t have to be worried, Aunty.” He said at the end of the call as he smiled at Jaemin before the call was finally cut off.

“You really are good at lying, aren’t you?” Chenle said and Jisung was only giving him his cocky smile before giving the phone back to the owner.

And just like a destined thing, when the three of them were still talking to each other in the canteen, Jaemin saw a familiar face entering the canteen. And _he_ was right there, with a smile on his face.

A smile that shows his genuine feeling, a smile that is capable to make things around him slowing down and him become the only thing that got into Jaemin’s focus.

_That beautiful eye-smile_.

That’s another surprise for Jaemin—he never ever see that kind of smile from the older boy before. Well, of course he never see it, all they did this whole time was just bickering and ignoring one another. They never really tried to get to know about each other.

And Jeno is not alone there. He’s being accompanied by his friends, which surprisingly was known _pretty well_ by Jaemin, it’s Donghyuck and Renjun.

Donghyuck is Jaemin’s childhood friend—they lived pretty close, enough to reach by within walking distance—and for Renjun, Jaemin knows him since that day when Renjun starts to come along every time Jaemin hangs out at Donghyuck’s place, that’s when Jaemin entered the same high school as they are.

Jaemin was keep looking at the three of them until one of the three—Donghyuck—realized that Jaemin was looking at them, he was surprised at first, but he waved his hand at him with a small smile at the end, and soon the other two were looking towards Jaemin as well.

Renjun’s reaction is pretty the same as Donghyuck’s, while Jeno was only looking at Jaemin with his cold expression.

The younger tried to be the nice one here so he smiled at Jeno and he can see that Jeno was surprised at first before he replies him with a single nod and looking away from the younger boy.

_Perhaps, Jeno is not really that bad…_

When the three of them finally walks away, Jaemin called for the Chinese boy, “Hey, Lele?” while he still has his eyes at the other direction and Chenle raised his brows at Jaemin.

It took a few seconds for Jaemin to turn from looking at Jeno who finally disappears among the crowd in the canteen to looking at the orange-haired boy across him, “Maybe I really need to get to know about Jeno.” He smiled widely and Chenle gives him a wide smile as well, but not with Jisung, though.

Not after he saw who’s walking with Jeno.

•••

Jaemin was back to the dorm building pretty late that night, he forgot about the night time limit when he hangs out with friends. But thankfully the dorm staff was actually not really that strict and they’re willing to let Jaemin go just like that, knowing that this was his first mistake, so that he’s free from any kind of penalty.

As he was arriving at his door, Jaemin starts to preparing some scenario inside his head about how he was gonna greet the older boy later. “Okay, I can do this. When I get in and saw him in the living room, lets just give him this and walks back into my room—no, no, not like that. Lets say, _‘_Jeno, I hope you’re going to like this, I_—’_ no, the fuck? It sounds like I was about to confess to him!” he blabbered again before he finally gives up with it and just go with the flow, “Alright. Lets do this.”

He brave himself as he’s looking at his dorm’s door, “Here goes nothing....” He lets out a deep breath from his mouth before finally opening the door.

When the door is finally wide open, all he can see was their dark and small living room being illuminated vaguely by light from their tv. And he can see someone’s silhouette on the couch which Jaemin believed as Jeno.

And somehow, Jaemin is thankful for this situation. If Jeno was awake, its gonna be a little hard for Jaemin to give the older boy this small gift that he has prepared for him.

He walks in very carefully, trying to not make any kind of sound, going towards the couch and looking at Jeno who sleeps so peacefully, showing the other side of him—_he looks like a baby when he sleeps_, “If only you’re not so meanie, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin mumbled as he stuck out his tongue at the older boy before finally walking towards their small fridge and placed the cake that he bought at the café near their dorm building and with a piece of paper atop of the box.

** _ I’m sorry for what happened today.  
This is me offering my peace to you.  
-NJM _ **

And the younger boy went straight into his room after that, getting ready to get a nice rest after his tiring day.

Once he heard that Jaemin’s door was locked, Jeno opened up his eyes slowly and sat up on the couch, “Why is he so loud…” he mumbled as he get up from the couch and walking towards the fridge to looking at what Jaemin has brought for him this time.

He saw the box and immediately took it out from their fridge when he saw there’s a paper atop of it. He reads it and he can feel that a smile was creeping up on his lips, and his heart surprisingly feel just light and warm—he’s happy.

He opened the box and he can see that there’s a slice of his favorite cheesecake. Another surprise.

“Well, thanks, I guess.”

•••

The next day when he wakes up from his sleep, it was surprisingly quiet and Jaemin is thankful for that—he really needs it. Seems like Jeno already went to campus since early in the morning. And another luck for Jaemin for having a zero schedule that day, so he can enjoy his Jeno-Free time in their dorm. _Finally_.

He walks out from his room and found the living room was all neat and clean, the cushions were all set on the couch. “I wonder what’s happening to that old guy...” He mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom and do his morning routine.

When he was about to go back to his room again, he suddenly remember about the cake from last night. He decided to check on it and when he opened the fridge, he could see the box was still there, but with a different color of paper that he placed last night.

He took the paper and read it carefully (even though there’s not much words that were written there).

** _Thank you. I left some for you.  
-Jeno._ **

Jaemin can feel the warmth spreading inside his chest that it made him smiled widely as he folded the paper, “Ah, so cheesecake, huh?” he laughed, not forgetting to put the paper into his pocket and take his phone out right after it, looking through his contact list.

And he remember that he still doesn’t have Jeno’s number. “I should ask him later...” he reminded himself and decided to call Jisung and Chenle to come over to his room. And thankfully the two of them are agreeing to come.

When Jisung has finally arrived, Chenle suddenly saying that he’s not gonna come because his father suddenly wants him to come to his office. “_Sorry, Nana. This is so sudden, but my Dad really needs me in the office, so, maybe next time?_” the latter said from the other line and Jaemin just nodded to that, “Its okay, Lele! Ah, send my greetings to your Dad and Kun _gege_, though! Its been a long time since the last time I met them.” Jaemin smiled at those memories of him hanging out in Chenle’s house with Jisung.

“_Sure, Nana. You too, have fun with Ji!_” Chenle said before he cuts off the call.

Now that Jaemin and Jisung are sitting next to each other on Jaemin’s bed, with Jaemin leaning his back on the headboard while Jisung was preparing the movie for both of them on Jaemin’s laptop. “So, it’s only the two of us, again?” Jisung asked as he went back to his previous position and Jaemin nodded his head to Jisung’s words, “Unfortunately, Ji. Its you and me again on this ride.” He pouted and he can see that Jisung starts to scrunching up his nose at Jaemin’s words—_that’s cute_.

As the movie started to play, Jisung can’t stop thinking about Jaemin’s head on his shoulder and their linked arms, while Jaemin himself was having his eyes focusing on the movie—having no idea just how nervous Jisung is right now.

But later on, Jaemin did realize that Jisung has been so quiet and he lifted up his head from Jisung’s shoulder, “Hey, Ji, why are you being so quiet?” the blonde asked and Jisung was already looking away from him.

Jaemin immediately pauses the movie and move to looking at Jisung properly, “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you sick or something?” he asked as he took and hold Jisung’s hand close to his chest.

Jisung can feel the heat on his neck was riding up to his cheeks right now so he just shook his head and tried to looking at Jaemin with a small smile on his lips, “N-no, I’m okay, really, Nana.” He said when he felt the knot on his stomach won’t calmed down.

Still being so clueless, Jaemin moved even closer, “You sure?” he asked again as he placed his palm on his friend’s forehead just to make sure of his body’s temperature and Jisung just nodded his head really quickly, “I’m—yes, I’m totally fine!” He answered and Jaemin decided to just let it slide this time and continuing to watch the movie.

Having Jaemin being so close to him like this is not so helping right now, but he just tried to hold himself back. Jisung really have to hold himself if he doesn’t want to ruin their beautiful friendship that they’ve built for so long.

Once they’re done with their movie which also being accompanied by their late night snack, Jisung decided to go back to his own dorm before Jaemin’s roommate finally comes back.

“Thank you for today, Ji!” Jaemin said as he gave the latter a hug and Jisung gladly returned the same gesture to Jaemin. When they pulled away, Jisung was keep staring at the blonde boy and Jaemin gets all confused because of it, “What is it now, Park Jisung?” he asked and Jisung immediately cupping his face in his hands, “Be careful, okay?” he said, looking all serious and Jaemin nodded his head like a little kid which made him chuckles.

The taller smiles at him as he gave him soft strokes on his cheek, “You really are something, you know.” He said, unconsciously eyeing the older’s lips and back to his eyes again, “Jaem, you’re beautiful.” He said and Jaemin shook his head, “Stop saying sweet things to me, Jisung! This isn’t like you.” he pouted at him, “You’ve been pretty strange these days.” he said before hugging the taller boy again.

They stayed like that for a moment before Jaemin starts to talk, “Thank you for always being here with me. Thank you for never leaving my side.” Jaemin’s words were muffled between Jisung’s clothes and Jisung tightening the hug just to make Jaemin laugh again. Jisung likes it for having Jaemin so close to him like this.

Once Jaemin pulled away from their heart-warming hug, Jisung quickly cupped Jaemin’s face on his hands again. The blonde boy was only looking at him with his soft smile and it’s not helping at all—Jisung can’t hold it anymore. This is just too much for his heart.

So, he moved his eyes towards Jaemin’s lips once again before leaning in towards the latter and with a quick move, he gives him a kiss, but this one is different from their other kisses. This kiss was a kiss on the lips and Jaemin can feel that feelings were involved in his kiss.

When Jisung pulled away from him, he was just standing there, looking at Jaemin in shock.

“_What happened to the motto “don’t ruin your friendship for your stupid crush”? Oh shit!_” he cursed himself inside his head.

Jisung knows that he has crossed the line, but when he was about to apologize to Jaemin, someone’s cough surprised both of them that it made them to looking at the direction where the noise come from.

Its Jeno, and Jaemin immediately hold Jisung’s hand, with his reddening cheeks, “Y-you better get back to your room now, Ji. We can talk later.” he said with a small smile and Jisung nervously nodded his head before finally leaving Jaemin on his spot—not even looking at Jeno.

Jaemin left the door open for Jeno and when he was about to go to his room, Jeno‘s voice could be heard from behind. “He’s definitely has feelings for you, kid.” He said as he closed the front door of their dorm.

Jaemin turned around and looking at the older boy with a frown on his forehead, “What do you mean?” he asked as he could feel his cheeks heating up. Jaemin’s still trying to denied the truth that was right in front of his eyes.

Jeno shrugged his shoulders at the younger’s question, “I’m not blind okay? I see how he looked at you before he kissed you, Jaemin.” He said as he sat on the couch and Jaemin shook his head, “We’re just friends!” he answers and Jeno shook his head as he looks up at Jaemin, “Well, friends don’t kiss like that, kid.” He said with a smirk on his face—he really know how to make the younger get pissed at him—and immediately gets up from the couch and was about to go to the bathroom.

Jaemin was so upset at the fact that Jeno act like he knows everything when he’s definitely clueless about his own relationship. “Then tell me about this relationship thingy if you know so much about it.” he snapped but Jeno just keep walking away from him and so Jaemin tried to stop him by pulling his arm, “Tell me about you and your ex, Jeno.” He said.

Jeno turned to looking at him as he raised an eyebrow at him, and Jaemin continued to talk, “I heard rumors about you and your ex, but I really need to know it all from you, so that—”

“All of those rumors are true, Jaemin. All of it was real.” Jeno answered coldly and somehow it still doesn’t feel so right there for Jaemin. It feels like Jeno was admitting to a crime that he doesn’t even capable of doing so.

And before Jaemin can ask about anything else, Jeno has finally got Jaemin’s hand off of him and left to his room, leaving Jaemin with a guilty feelings lingering around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe :)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it reading this chapter! <3 xoxo
> 
> *ps: sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	3. Chapter 3

Jaemin was still thinking about how to make the older boy to talk to him about what’s really happening with him in the past. He knows that there’s something that Jeno hide from him. He have this feeling that the rumors about Jeno was all not true—Jeno could never do that, right?

Jaemin was sitting on his usual spot with Jisung and Chenle in the library, he was supposed to be only accompanying the two to do their paper but then Jaemin decided to fix the notes that he took on his class before on his notebook.

It doesn’t turns out awkward, surprisingly, for both Jaemin and Jisung after what happened last night. Jisung acted like nothing’s happened and so Jaemin does the same too. He doesn’t want to make the younger feels like he was at fault. He doesn’t want Jisung to feel bad at him. He wants both of them to be okay.

But sooner or later, they really have to talk it out, right? Jaemin need to clear things up so that Jisung can finally have his answer too.

Jaemin was so busy with his deep-thought that he doesn’t realize Jeno and Donghyuck’s arrival, and which they choose to sit close to where Jaemin was seated with his friends right now.

Chenle who sat next to Jaemin was the first one who recognized their presence and so he quickly tapped the back of Jaemin’s hand, which surprised the latter, “What is it, Lele?” he moved closer as he’s looking at him, whispering to the Chinese boy.

The younger pointing out his forefinger towards Jeno’s direction and so Jaemin followed to where his finger was pointing at. When he finally saw him, Jaemin raised his brows at Chenle—demanding an answer from him and so Chenle close his eyes in frustration, “Have you talk with him?” he asked with a tiny voice—don’t want to get into trouble for making noises here, don’t we?—as he keep stealing glances at Jeno who’s focusing on a book in front of him.

Jaemin shook his head as he averted his eyes towards Jisung, and when he caught the younger was already looking at him, he looked away as he felt his cheeks getting warm again, “Y-yeah, I tried to talk with him but Jeno just—I don’t know, Lele. It seems like he doesn’t want to talk about it—yet.” Jaemin pouted and Chenle looking at him with wide eyes, “Do you asked him, like, straight away?” he asked again and Jaemin nodded his head innocently.

“Unbelievable!” Chenle said a little bit too loud and he immediately got shushed by people around them, and it also gained Jeno and Donghyuck’s attention. “Keep it low, jeez!” Jisung shook his head at Chenle, “Lets focus on our paper, okay? Or just, let me focus on mine.” He said as he averted his eyes towards the blonde boy, “You too, Jaem.” He added, and when he was looking at Jaemin, it was clear that he was pissed off. So Jaemin just nodded his head with a small pout on his lips.

When Jaemin was looking at Jeno, he found that the older was already looking at him. And somehow when their eyes met, it is success on making Jaemin’s heart stops beating for a moment—no, don’t misunderstand him, everyone. He was just surprised.

…right?

Jaemin decided to wave his hand towards Jeno and the older answers him by rising up his brows before giving him a confused look. Seeing that kind of reaction from Jeno, Jaemin just smiled at him as he shook his head. And so Jeno just looked away from him, again.

To think of it, Jaemin and Jeno had never really hangs out, not even in their campus. They acted like they don’t know each other—actually it was Jeno who acts like that while Jaemin is still trying to be nice to the older boy.

So suddenly, Jaemin came up with an idea inside his head. He giggled to himself that it made Chenle and Jisung curious, “Jaem? You okay? Do we have to take you to a doctor or something?” Chenle asked in his humorless tone and Jaemin looks at both of them with a small pout, before finally laughed again, “Oh, please. Let me live, Zhong Chenle.” He smiled cheekily as he shoved the Chinese boy.

Lets just hope that things will finally work out for them after this.

•••

Once their last class is finally done for the day, Jaemin immediately running out from his class, not even waiting for Jisung and Chenle—saying that he’ll explain to his friends later on their group chat.

He was heading towards Jeno’s class right now. And why is that? You’ll see.

Once Jaemin was sure about where Jeno’s class were—he remembered about hearing Jeno saying that he’s having calculus class today at the same building as Jaemin is—he waits for the older’s class to end.

He sat on the long chair that’s not too far from the class, so when he saw that the door was opened and students were coming out one by one, then group by group, he gets up from his seat and coming towards the door.

The blonde boy was getting the unwanted attention from the girls who just got out from the class and they started to ask him things, which he just answered with, “I’m here waiting for my roommate.” He even gives them an apologetic smile when they ask him for his number, but those girls were still surrounding him.

“Jaemin?” a voice that belongs to the person that Jaemin has waited for was finally heard and Jaemin immediately looking up at him with a small smile, but the latter’s face was only showing a less expression one—its okay, Jaemin is used to that already.

The girls that were first looking at Jaemin with their sweet smiles now turned to looking at the person who’s standing right behind them, and they immediately walked away when they know who it was.

“Hi, Jeno.” The younger greeted him, but Jeno response him as he rolled his eyes at him before he walks away from the younger boy.

“Jeno, wait!” Jaemin called for him as he tried to catch up with the older’s step, “Lets get back to our dorm together!” he added once he’s finally right behind Jeno.

The older boy stopped instantly which made Jaemin do the same thing. “What did you say?” was all Jeno said once he turned to looking at Jaemin with frown on his forehead.

Jaemin was only giving him an awkward grin before he finally talk again, “You know, we never, like, hang out or anything—”

“And I want to keep it that way.” Jeno cuts him off and Jaemin gives him a pout, “You’re so meanie! I want to be your friend too!” he whined when he saw Jeno starts to walked away again.

This can’t be happening right now. He just wants his plan to work—

_Why is it so hard just to be your friend, Jeno?!_

“You can’t be my friend, kid. You better go home now.” Jeno said as he takes turn to the back of their building—towards the parking lot.

Jaemin was surprised when he saw Jeno unlocking his car, “Wow, I never knew you drive a car here, too. Our dorm is pretty close, though? ” The younger mumbled as he tightening his grip on his bag strap, still walking right behind Jeno.

Jeno shook his head as he opened his car’s door, “I’m going back to my house for a few days. You can have the dorm for you alone while I’m gone.” He answered as he gives Jaemin a nod before he gets into the car and started the car.

“Hey, can we like drive to the city and—”

“Jaemin, whatever you’re planning right now, believe me, it won’t work.” He smiled bitterly at the younger boy before he finally left Jaemin all alone in the parking lot.

•••

“Hey, Lele?” the brown-haired boy said once the call was being picked up by the other line. He lets out a sigh when he heard there’s no voice coming out from the latter. He’s been expecting this to happen but still—

_It’s hurt._

“_What is it, Jisung?_” the latter sounds sad, and Jisung understand why. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I hurt you, but you also know about it, right?” the younger said as he could feel that his heart was tightening when he heard sniffles coming from the other line.

“_I’ll hang up now._” The Chinese boy said softly, and without even waiting for Jisung’s response, he cuts off the call.

Jisung was sitting limply on his study desk, looking at his phone screen, still thinking about what’s just happened with him and Chenle. That was really unexpected.

He was about to put his phone down on his desk when he heard knocks on his door.

As he gets up from where he were seated, he received a text, from the person that he’s been waiting for.

**Jisung**

can we talk? [8.20 PM]

**Nana**

[09.44 PM] open the door, ji

The younger immediately running out from his room and opened it for the older boy. And he saw Jaemin there with his sweet smile and food in his hands, “Since I know that you’re always hungry, I brought you food, Jisungie!” he said as he gets into the younger’s dorm.

“Where’s your roommate?” Jaemin said as he placed the food atop of the small fridge, before sitting down on the long couch.

“Taeyong is still hanging out with his friends, I think?” Jisung said as he proceed to sit next to Jaemin. They just sat there with a thick silence surrounding them. And so Jaemin decided that he is the one who’ll finally started this conversation, “Do you wanna talk about it now, Ji?” he smiled softly at the younger boy as he turned to looking at him.

Jisung was only looking at him with a shy smile as he shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know how to start, though…” he mumbled as he rubs his not so sweaty hands on his jeans.

“What do you think of us? What are we, Jisung?” Jaemin started it for the younger and he can see that Jisung was blushing really hard when heard Jaemin’s question.

The brown-haired boy just shows him a small pout, “W-we’re friends…” he said uncertainly as he gave Jaemin his awkward grin.

Jaemin hold the younger’s hand in his, “So, why’d you kiss me that night? What is that mean?” he asked carefully and when he feel that Jisung was about to pull his hand from him, he tightening the hold and hugged his hand in front of his chest, “Don’t run away from me, Ji..” he said.

Jisung was only looking at him with this unreadable expression before he let out a sigh, “Why is this happening to me now…” he mumbled which was heard by Jaemin, but he just try not thinking much about it.

“Nana,” the younger called his name and Jaemin straighten up his position, still with the same smile that he always have for Jisung.

_You’re only making it worst, Nana…_

“I like you, for so long already.”

•••

  
When Jaemin has arrived on his floor, he could see that someone was sitting right in front of his door. He thought it was Jeno at first, but it turns out to be his best friend, Chenle.

“Hi, cutie guy, what are you doing here?” he asked in a cute way but when he saw that the boy was crying, he immediately run towards him and kneel right in front of him, “What’s happening to you, Lele?” he asked as he wrapped his fingers on Chenle’s wrist.

The Chinese boy, without answering Jaemin’s question, throwing himself at Jaemin, hugging him tightly and cried even harder.

Once they got into Jaemin’s dorm, Jaemin let the younger boy to go to his room while he get a drink for him.

Jaemin sat on the edge of his bed, while Chenle was laying there with his back on Jaemin.

“Hey, do you want to talk about it, Lele?” Jaemin asked as he gives soft caresses on his back, and the boy just shook his head, “I just want to get some rest, Na…” he said softly as he wipe the tears that keep streaming down on his cheeks.

Jaemin nodded his head understandingly, “Okay, we’ll talk about it when you’re ready, alright?” he smiled when the younger turned to face him with his puffy eyes, stretching out his hand towards the older boy.

“You’re such a baby.” The blonde smiled softly at him when he finally laying on his bed next to Chenle and the latter instantly wrapping his arm around Jaemin’s waist, hiding his face on his chest—continuing his cries.

While Jaemin was drowned into his own mind, he heard the soft snores coming from the boy inside his arms—after almost an hour, he finally fall into his sleep.

Jaemin was looking at him with a sad smile on his face as he strokes the younger’s cheek softly with the back of his fingers, “I’m sorry, Lele…”

  
•••

The next day, when morning comes, Chenle decided to head back to his house after having breakfast with Jaemin. He told the older boy that he’ll took a day off from every classes for that day and ask Jaemin if he could take notes from their classes today which Jaemin replied with a warm hug, “You can count on me, Lele!” that’s what he said.

And so, that’s decided, that Jaemin is all alone today. There’s no Chenle and no Jisung today. Both of them wants to heal themselves first before they see each other again, that’s what Jaemin thought.

Jaemin was hanging out all by himself in the canteen when Donghyuck come to his table.

“Can I sit here?” the older ask when Jaemin was still so busy with the game on his phone. Once he looks up from his phone, Jaemin just smiled at him and nods his head.

Donghyuck proceed to sit across the younger boy as he keep watching what Jaemin was doing right now—back on his game.

“Its been so long, don’t you think?” Jaemin said so suddenly that Donghyuck couldn’t really catch it at first, “What is it, Jaem?” he asked and Jaemin looks up at him again as he locked his phone, “Its been so long since the last time we sit close to each other, right, Hyuckie?” he smiled and Donghyuck was surprised, but he gives the younger boy a smile before he finally eat his food in silence.

“How was your leg?” the younger asked again and Donghyuck shook his head, “Its fine, don’t worry.” He answered with a small smile on his face. He’s agitated and Jaemin knows why.

“My mom have no idea that you’re also in this campus, Hyuck.” The younger said and Donghyuck just nod his head silently.

“How is she doing, though, Nana?” Donghyuck asked as he put his tray aside and scooted closer as his chest was against the table.

The younger just shrugged his shoulders, “She’s just fine, just got a little over protective about me—oh Hyuck, you don’t know how hard it was for me to convince her so that she’ll let me to live in the dorm!” Jaemin chuckled to the thought his Mother keep saying no to his plan back then.

“Its understandable, Nana. She almost lost you—we almost lost you, and its my fault that I—”

“Hyuck, stop saying its your fault. Its no one’s fault, alright? Its an accident and you got hurt because of it, too.” Jaemin said reassuringly and Donghyuck was only giving him a small smile before he nods to his words.

“And _him_? Any news about _him_?” the older ask again and Jaemin can feel his chest tightening as he shook his head.

“I still don’t know where he is—even until today, Hyuck.”

•••

  
Jaemin decided to coming back to his house and crash the night there. Dorm is suddenly feel so empty without Jeno there. And he doesn’t know why he was feeling that way.

“I’m so happy that my baby is back to this house, even only for one night, but still! Mommy is so happy, Nana!” was all that Jaemin heard from his mother when she opened the door for her lovely son.

While Jaemin was changing into his pajama in his room, his mind was still wondering around—about his past.

His mind is rewinding to that day when the one he once loved so much decided to leave him. That’s when he finally experiencing his heartbroken for the very first time in his life, he’s a 17 years old boy at that time. And that’s also when that accident happened—the one that almost killed him and Donghyuck.

“Nana?” his mother’s voice waking him up from his mind and so Jaemin turned to looking at her with his sweet smile, “Dinner is ready, honey. Come on.” She reach her hand out to him and he took her hand in his as he let his mother to lead them towards their dining room.

Jaemin’s father was already waiting for both of them there still with his office clothes and a loosen tie hanging on his neck, and once he looked up at his wife and his only son, “Come on, lets eat. I can no longer wait to eat your mother’s cook.” He chuckled when his wife gives him a kiss on his cheek while Jaemin is just watching them with a warm feelings—he’s definitely gonna miss this once he’s back to his dorm again.

“So, when will we get to know about your roommate? Its almost been 2 months, Nana.” His mother asked as she gives him a small pout on her lips which Jaemin replied with his sheepish smile.

Jaemin had expected this—while having their dinner and were being accompanied by his mother’s non-stop question about his dorm life.

“Mom, he’s kinda shy, you know. I can’t—”

“If he can’t talk on the phone then bring him home! Isn’t it gonna be easier?” she smiled widely at her idea, which made Jaemin shook his head instantly, “No way, Mom!” he whined, “If he can’t talk with you on the phone, then he’ll never can talk with you face to face, Mom.” Jaemin added as he feed himself with his food again.

The table suddenly turned silent and Jaemin feels bad because of it. He feels like he made a mistake there for answering his mother like that, so he put his spoon down on his plate, “I’m sorry, Mom. I just can’t find the time to talk to my roommate about this. I really hope you can understand, Mom.” He gives his mother a small smile while she was just looking at him with her pout.

“Your mother is just worried about you, Nana.” His father smiled softly at him and Jaemin nods to his words, he understands it very well about it. But isn’t it too much, though?

When Jaemin was about to open his mouth to speak up, a call from an unknown number come and Jaemin looks up at his mother who gives him the ‘I told you no phone during dinner’ look and Jaemin gives her his awkward grin, “Sorry, Mom, I’ll be quick!” he said before finally getting up from his chair and went to the backyard of his house.

Jaemin was keep looking at the unknown number showed on his screen with this uneasy feelings, but he decided to put it aside and finally picking it up.

“Hello?” he said with a lot of anticipation—without he realized.

But there’s no answer from the other line. All he can hear was crowd and traffic behind it. Jaemin squinted his eyes as he felt his heart clenching with this familiar feeling. This feels just like a déjà vu for him.

“If this is another prank, Jisung, I’m gon—”

“_Nana._”

That voice.

That tone.

There’s no way. It can’t be.

Jaemin can feel his heart was stopped beating right at that moment—he could feel his eyes were burnt with tears, his whole body suddenly feels weak.

_Is this real?_

_Is this really him?_

  
“Mark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new character is here~ hihi  
for next chapter—please don’t anticipate it SJDKFJDK
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed it reading this story so far <3 this is just the beginning—believe me, this one is gonna be just as long as my previous story shdjdjd x’D
> 
> xoxo
> 
> *sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	4. Chapter 4

_Jaemin and Mark became so close since that day they met in Donghyuck’s birthday party. Mark is Donghyuck’s senior in their high school, while Jaemin is the kid who Donghyuck have known since the boy was still in his diaper._

_“Nana, you better come to my party! Its gonna be so much fun, you’ll meet new people there!” that’s what Donghyuck told Jaemin when he invited the younger boy, which got turned down almost immediately by him._

_“I don’t like partying, Hyuckie. Besides, Dad will scold me if he knows about it.” Jaemin said as he keep his nose into the book that he read in his bed._

_Getting the unwanted response, Donghyuck throw a pillow right onto Jaemin’s head and laughing at him right after he saw the younger’s reaction, “You’re no fun! I’ll just ask Jisung to come with me, then. I bet he’ll accept my invitation right away.” He stuck out his tongue at the younger boy._

_When he was about to get up from Jaemin’s bed, Jaemin hold him on the wrist, “If…” he trailed off on his words when he saw Donghyuck already smirking at him, “I’ll come if you can ask my Dad to let me come to your party.” He said as he squinted his eyes at the older boy._

_A wide smile was spread on Donghyuck’s lips, “Okay!” he answered as he walks out from Jaemin’s room, calling for Jaemin’s mother just to ask when will he can see Jaemin’s father so that he can ask for his permission._

_Jaemin was lying, actually. He knew his father will definitely let him come to that party—its Donghyuck’s party after all._

_Its just—he doesn’t want to looked so eager to go to that party. He need to keep it low or Donghyuck will get suspicious—he doesn’t want Donghyuck to find out about his secret crush on the older’s friend._

_  
Once Jaemin got into Donghyuck’s house, he was immediately being welcomed by the decoration in The Lee’s living room. A homemade banner written “Happy 17 Donghyuck” are hanging on the wall, with so many paper craft in stars form, also ballon as the companion, which Jaemin believed to be Renjun’s idea._

_To think of it, Jaemin never thought that this two will end up together, though. Why? Its simply because the difference in their behavior, their way of thinking—they’re just so different in so many things, but here they’re being the sweetest cute couple Jaemin has ever know._

_“Nana Jaem!” the older called out to him, waking him up from his deep thought. Jaemin immediately turned around to find Donghyuck was already standing right behind him with his cutest smile, a paper crown was placed perfectly atop his head._

_Jaemin gave him his warmest hug for the birthday boy, “Happy birthday, Hyuckie.” He whispered as he gave him a kiss on his cheek, just like the usual thing they do to each other. Jaemin moved his eyes towards Renjun who is now watching them from afar, giving Jaemin a soft smile as he waved his hand at him before he goes back to taking care of Donghyuck’s guests._

_“Where’s Jisung and Chenle by the way?” the younger asked as he fixed his hair again, looking around the place that was started to get crowded the second he realized it._

_“They’re still on their way, Jisung has to pick up Chenle first.” The tanned-skin boy said as he took a plate full of cookies on the nearest table to offer to the younger boy—Donghyuck said, “You’re still sixteen, not seventeen yet, so I can’t give you any kind of alcohol, baby!”_

_Not even before Jaemin can say anything else about the cookies, Donghyuck was already being greeted by their other friends._

_And that’s his chance to look around the place once again—trying to find his crush. Jaemin did saw his friends but not with the boy he was looking for. Where’s he?_

_Jaemin decided to leave Donghyuck with his friends, walking towards the house balcony to get some fresh air for himself._

_With mind filled with the handsome boy, he looked up at the night sky, still hoping that his crush was here, still hoping that the boy will come._

_They might only have met once, but Jaemin can clearly remember how the boy smile, the way he laugh, his voice—everything. Jaemin remembers everything about him. Maybe, love at first sight are real after all._

_“Oh?” a voice come from his back and Jaemin immediately turned to face the latter, which he never expect to be the boy that he keep thinking of these past few weeks._

_“I thought there’s no one here. Sorry.” He said and was about to turn back into the house again before Jaemin has the courage to tell him to stay._

_“N-no, its okay! We can share this place.” The younger said with his reddened cheeks—the color gets even bolder when the boy was laughing at him._

_He’s coming towards Jaemin’s side as he keep locking his eyes on him, “Okay, if you say so.” He smiled at the younger as he pulled out a pack of cigarette from his pocket._

_“What’s your name?” the black-haired boy ask as he offer the cigarette to the younger boy, which he politely rejects._

_The boy has lit up his cigarette while Jaemin was watching him in awe. The boy looks so much better from up close._

_“Hey, I ask for your name, kid.” The boy chuckled and that’s when Jaemin realized that he’s been watching him for too long, “M-my name..Its Jaemin. Sorry…” he mumbled the last word which only gets a smile from the latter, “It’s okay. I’m Mark, by the way.” He offered his free hand while his other hand was being occupied by his cigarette._

_“I know…” the younger smiled shyly at Mark as he took the older’s hand in his._

_“What are you two doing here? The party is inside, not right here.” Donghyuck’s voice came into their ears and Jaemin quickly pulled his hand away from Mark while the latter’s hand was still hanging in the air for a split second before he put his hand into his pocket._

_Mark turned to looking at Donghyuck, “Why don’t you tell me you have a cute friend coming? I can dress up with my best thing if I know.” He said to the birthday boy as he gave Jaemin his smile before finally leaving the spot._

_Donghyuck was looking at Jaemin with the biggest smirk on his face when he saw Jaemin was blushing really hard. He was so ready to explode when he heard Mark saying that right into his ears._

_After that day, they’ve become so close than ever. They hangs out together—with or without Donghyuck as Jaemin’s ‘guard’. They talked about a lot of stuff, their school, their friends, their favorite movies, songs, or whatever—but not about their true feelings for each other._

_But one day, when both of them were hanging out in Mark’s place, the older boy finally has the courage to tell the younger about this thing that he’s been feeling for him. He wants Jaemin to know that he wants the boy for all himself._

_“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Jaemin?” the older asked as he keep Jaemin’s hands in his, looking at the younger boy so tenderly. Oh, if only he knows that Jaemin are so weak for that._

_The younger blinks his eyes when he heard of what Mark said just now, “Are you serious? Do you really love me, Mark? Are you really sure about your feelings for me?” he asked as he bring his face close to the older boy, looking at him closely with his glossy eyes._

_Mark nodded his head still with a smile on his face, “One million percent, Nana. I fall for you the first time I come to Hyuck’s house that day, when I caught you eating Donghyuck’s ice cream in the kitchen and you—”_

_“Oh my God! Stop with that!” the younger blushes as he hid his face in the crook of Mark’s neck and the latter smoothly moved his arms and wrapped the younger’s body as he brought their body closer._

_“And that’s when I fall for you too.” Jaemin smiled as he placed kisses on the older’s jaw before he looked up at him, with the most beautiful smile that Mark have ever seen, “I love you, Mark.” he whispered as he placed both of his hands on each side of Mark’s face,_

_“And I want you to be my forever.”_

•••

  
“Mark is here? What do you mean?” Donghyuck said with a low voice as he looked around the canteen, “After all this time? Why now?” he asked with an upset look, suddenly losing his appetite.

Jaemin shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know, Hyuckie…” he mumbled, “He said that he wanted to see me, and I agreed.” He smiled weakly at the older and Donghyuck looking at him in disbelief, “What the—? Why’d you do agreed to that?” Donghyuck asked a little louder that made Jaemin feels bad—he knows that Donghyuck is just worried, but still, he need to clear up things between him and Mark.

“We never like officially break up, you know. None of us ever said ‘lets break up’ or anything like that—”

“Yeah, none of you have said ‘I love you’ to each other either after that day when he left you, right?” Donghyuck cut him off as he crossed his arms over his chest right after he heard Jaemin’s words.

The younger couldn’t say anything else after that. Donghyuck really knows what he was thinking, but seeing how things going are right now, he thought that he might be get another chance to fix his relationship with Mark, and that’s good, right?

“Hyuck, he’s my first in everything, he’s my first love, my first boyfriend, my first kiss—he’s the only one that I’ve ever felt something like this. It feels like I just can’t forget him…” Jaemin pouted as he looked up at Donghyuck.

And Donghyuck can only sighing a little harsher at Jaemin’s words, “Nana, if you ever have a thought on getting back to him, I won’t allow it. I don’t want the same thing to ever happened to you, again. Alright?” He stated and Jaemin was only looking at him confusedly before he let out a huff, still thinking on how he’s going to meet his Mark without Donghyuck knowing.

•••

Jaemin was arriving at his dorm pretty late that night after he visits Donghyuck and Renjun’s place. He was being welcomed by Jeno who was watching tv in their small living room once he opened the front door.

“Oh? You’re back already?” he smiled at the older boy as he closed the door behind him. Jeno was only nodding his head, “There’s nothing much I can do in my home.” He said as he keep changing the channel on their tv.

Jaemin proceed to sit next to Jeno as he showed him a small box on his hand, “Wanna have a bite?” he asked him with a soft smile when Jeno finally averted his eyes towards him, showing him a confused look.

“Its your favorite, Jeno.”

The older rolled his eyes at Jaemin but a smile appears on his lips after it, “Oh, shut up. Why do you even need to ask, then?” he said while Jaemin opened up the box right on his lap.

“Do you actually liked this cake, though?” the older boy asked him, Jaemin shrugged his shoulder, “No, but right now, I just really need to eat something like this, so—” Jaemin stopped mid-way when he saw the older’s smirk, “Whatever you’re thinking right now, Mr. Lee Jeno, I don’t care, okay?” he shook his head as he took the small spoon from inside the box.

“Just say that you miss me, kid.” The older said as he snatched the small spoon from Jaemin’s hand and the younger just throw him a surprised look before shoving him away, “You and your confidence really got me a headache, Jeno.” He said as soft laughter slipped out from his lips.

It feels different when Jeno is here, he realized. Even though the boy always makes him wanted to explode with so much anger, but he got used to have him as his roommate, like, very fast. He used to arguing with Jeno, even about the smallest thing, but he also can’t deny that sometimes, Jeno can be kind too.

Like that one day when Jaemin went to his favorite bookstore all by himself because Chenle and Jisung can’t be with him at the time, it was raining really hard when he was about to go back to the dorm and Jaemin didn’t bring an umbrella with him, so that he had to wait for the rain to stop. And that’s when Jeno, surprisingly, showed up and offered him to go back to the dorm with him.

_“I bring my car here.” The older boy said when he was standing right behind Jaemin, which surprised him, “Jeno? What are you doing here?” and that’s a stupid question, he admits it._

_Jeno rolled his eyes at the stupid question, “Its up to me, right, kid?” Jeno answered as he showed him his car key at Jaemin, “Do you want a ride or not? I can just leave you here.” He said, walking towards the main door of the building when Jaemin immediately following him close behind._

_“Thank you, Jeno.”_

_“Whatever, Jaemin.”_

  
“Hey, kid?”

Jaemin looked up and he can see that Jeno was already looking at him with a confused look on his face, which is understandable since Jaemin suddenly being so quiet when he was recalling that one memories of him about Jeno.

“Eat up, Jeno.” He smiled at him and Jeno brings up the spoon towards him, “You eat that first, I’ll take another spoon for me.” He said before he gets up to take another spoon for him.

While they’re eating the cake in silent, Jaemin kept thinking on telling Jeno about Mark—he really need to tell anyone that is not Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, not even Jisung. Not to people that have involved with this old story.

So, Jaemin took a quick glance at Jeno with heart beating so uncontrollably, “H-hey Jeno, I need to tell you something, would you listen to it?” he asked hesitatingly towards the older boy, and so Jeno immediately turned to looking at him with confusion, but he just nodded his head, “Yeah, sure, go on.” He answered as he averted his eyes away again from the younger boy.

Jaemin move to sit closer with Jeno as he locked his eyes on their tv that showing a comedy show on screen, “This is about my first love.” He speaks up and Jeno focusing on listening to him as his eyes were still on the tv.

A sad smile was formed on Jaemin’s lips as he keep telling Jeno about his love story with Mark, from the very beginning until the day when Mark suddenly contacting him again after a long time.

Jeno was surprised when he heard that name, though. This can’t be real, right?

“You know how I feel right now, don’t you? That’s why you choose to keep listening…” Jaemin assuming as he leaned his head on the headrest as his eyes were focusing on Jeno.

The black-haired boy was silent at first before he shook his head, “Its not it, I-I just wanted to returned your kindness—the cake!—you’ve been so kind to me since the first time you came and I realized that I was a jerk roommate to you.” He stutters, “Besides, your story were better than mine—this is the least that I can do for you, kid—listening to you.” He added, stealing a glance at Jaemin before he got up from their couch.

“Well, none of our story are having a happy ending though, Jeno. Mine was not that good either.” Jaemin stated as he lay himself on the couch as he keep looking at Jeno’s back.

The older boy looks at him as he gave him a small smile, “At least, _he’s still trying to looking up for you_, Jaemin.”

Jeno was about to close his door when Jaemin ask him one more thing, “Do you still love your ex, though?”

Jeno just standing there on his doorway, looking at Jaemin with his small smile before he close his door silently.

_The story that Jaemin told him just now—is this real?_

•••

The next day, Jaemin found the dorm was already empty again. Jeno must be going out early for his morning class today.

He lazily took his phone that he placed on the nightstand and he can see that there’s a text from Mark.

**Mark**  
[02.43 AM] i’ll pick you up after your class, Nana :)

He sighed at that and decided to not replying to his text, locking his phone again before he finally get ready to go to his class today.

_Lets just hope its going to be a good day today, too._

Once Jaemin got into his class, he can see that Chenle and Jisung was already sitting on their usual spot. Surprisingly, they seem like nothing’s happened between them. They talked to each other just like their usual self.

Jaemin approaching both of them in silent before he stood right in front of their seat, “Hi!” he greeted them with a bright smile and Chenle was the first one who looked up at him, “Oh, Nana!” he smiled so widely as he instantly got up from his seat and gives the older boy a warm hug, while Jisung was only giving the two of them his simplest smile before he looked down on his phone again.

“You okay?” Jaemin asked to Chenle and the younger nodded his head, “Yes! I’m okay now! Thank you for comforting me that day, Nana.” The Chinese boy smiled as he pulled away from their morning hug, and let the older boy to take the seat between him and Jisung.

“How are you, Ji?” Jaemin asked the younger boy who sat on his left side and the asked boy just nodded his head with an awkward smile, so that Jaemin ruffles his hair like he was a puppy to him, “Good boy!” he giggled when he saw Jisung was giving him his pout as he fixed his hair.

And once the lunch time come, the canteen turned into an ocean of people, which is a common things that happened in a campus, right?

“So, we’re going to sit with Donghyuck and Renjun today.” Jaemin smiled at his two friends who walks right behind him when they entered the crowded canteen.

Jaemin’s eyes were looking around the place, trying to find the other two among the crowd. And when he saw Donghyuck was standing in queue to take their lunch with Renjun, he immediately ran towards them and leaving Chenle and Jisung behind—without even letting them to reject his idea.

“Hyuck! Jun!” he called the two of them as he throws his arms on each of their shoulder. The two were surprised by his sudden appearance, but they laughed along with the boy immediately when they realized that it was only their Nana.

“Hey, can we sit with you today?” Jaemin asked the two of them while they’re waiting for their turn to get their food in the queue.

“_We?_” Renjun asked with a total confused look and Jaemin nodded his head, “Me, Chenle and Jisung!” he said with his cute tone, just like the usual thing he always do when he wants something from both Donghyuck and Renjun.

“They… want to sit with me and Junnie?” Donghyuck asked him carefully with his eyes were still focusing on the food in front of him.

Jaemin pouted at him, “_I_ want to sit with you guys, so they have to follow me!” he whispered it right into the older’s ear and Donghyuck giggled to that, averted his eyes towards his boyfriend, which Renjun returned with a nod, “If they’re okay, then Junnie and I are okay too, Nana.” He smiled at the younger boy.

Jaemin clapped his hands when he heard Donghyuck’s answer and immediately running towards Chenle and Jisung who’s still standing near the canteen’s entrance.

“Let’s go! They’re waiting for us!” he pulled the two’s hands and they finally tried to refuse him, “No, Jaem. You know things are still not good between us and its—”

“Oh, come on, Ji! They’re okay, you’re just overthinking about it.” Jaemin rolled his eyes at Jisung’s words before he tried to dragged them with him again before Chenle stopping him from doing so, “Uh…we should take our food first, Nana. We’ll catch up to you later, okay?” he gives a look at Jisung and then back at Jaemin again with a small smile on his lips.

The blonde boy just let out a small sigh before he nodded his head at them, “But hurry, okay? I’ll be watching from our table!” he pointed his finger at the two of them before he ran towards where Donghyuck and Renjun are.

But then he realized that they’re not alone there on their table, Jeno was also sitting with them. “Hi, Jeno.” The younger greeted him as he waved his hand at him and just like the usual, Jeno was only nodding his head at Jaemin before he goes back to the game on his phone.

The blonde boy choose to sit across the cold boy as he waits for Chenle and Jisung to come.

“You sure they’ll come, Jaem?” Donghyuck asked and Jaemin nodded his head, “One hundred percent!” he smiled at the older boy and when he was looking at the queue again, Chenle and Jisung was already heading towards their table, as they keep elbowing each other’s side.

“Guys! Hurry up!” Jaemin said at the two of them and he can see that Jisung was giving him another pout so he shook his head, “Don’t be shy, kiddo! Come!” he giggled at that.

“You’re a kid yourself too, Jaemin.”

And that was enough to surprised the three of them, “Oh, so you can finally talk to Jaemin now, Jeno?” Renjun said with his full-sarcasm towards Jeno and the said boy just shook his head in disbelief.

Jaemin was just showing his grin at Jeno before he looked back at Chenle and Jisung who finally arriving at their table, “Come on, sit wherever you want.” He said as he can see that the four of them being so awkward right now.

This doesn’t get to escape from Jeno’s eyes too, so he starts to speak up again, “Can you guys stop being like a stone and just eat?” he said as he propped his chin on his hand on the table. He throws a small smirk at Jaemin and the younger just laughed at him.

Chenle shrugged his shoulder as he took a seat on another empty spot next to Renjun, while Jisung awkwardly sat next to Donghyuck and Jaemin. Jaemin is looking at his friends who finally starts to eat in peace (with so much awkwardness, of course) and he shook his head as he smiled widely at them.

And when he was looking at Jeno, the older boy was already looking at him. When they locked their eyes, they throws smile at each other before they also start to eat their lunch in silence.

They’re still focusing on their food when Jaemin’s phone starts ringing. Donghyuck is looking at him intensely but Jaemin tried to not to think about it too much as he took his phone out from his pocket.

The name he’s been waiting for was there on his screen.

The younger immediately getting up from his seat and with no words, he left their table, not minding Chenle and Jisung who called out to his name.

Jeno surprisingly offered himself to follow the younger boy and Donghyuck just nodded his head—he knew that this is not a good sign and yet, he can’t do anything. Not when Jaemin is so full of hope like this.

Jeno ended up in the parking lot, but he couldn’t find the blonde boy there. Jeno keep looking around the place when he saw a familiar car is coming towards his direction, he moved to the side and hide between cars there. When he saw Jaemin on the passenger seat of that car, he frowned.

And when he saw who’s behind the wheel, he let out a loud sigh.

Its really _him_, the person he’s always try to avoid from and the person that Jaemin told him about—

_Its his step brother. Mark Lee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe :)))  
this is gonna be a long ass ride, everyone~
> 
> #ps: sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	5. Chapter 5

Seems like silence is the only good friend they have in the car right now. None of them have the guts to say anything to each other, not even a single word.

While Mark is focusing on the road, Jaemin is focusing to calm his heart down. He has his eyes on the view from his window as his mind is suddenly going back to the time when they’re still together, when everything was all beautiful for both of them—at least for Jaemin.

“Nana?”

Even his voice doesn’t feel so real right now. This is not real, he keep telling himself that. He just doesn’t know if this all was a reality or life trying to play tricks on him again.

“Nana, you okay?” the older asked worriedly and now Jaemin can even feel his touch on his hand, but still, he doesn’t have the courage to looking at the older boy, so he keep quiet for a moment before he finally speaks up. “Are you even real? This is not—this is not a dream?” he cracked his voice, got a little surprised at himself for tearing up in the middle of his sentence. _Weak_.

Mark didn’t say anything though, but instead, he pulled over the car on this familiar road—Jaemin didn’t even realized how far they’ve been driving, but it turns out that Mark was about to brought him to the place that they used to go to with their friends—_the beach_.

He can feel Mark’s stares slowly slipping into his skin so he turned his back on him, moving his face forward and leaning his forehead against the cold window, “Why are you here? Why are you back now? Where have you been, Mark?” he asked, still with his hoarse voice. There’s just so many question that he wants to ask to the older boy but he choose to not to.

There’s a moment before Mark answers him, and Jaemin hates it. He wants Mark to answers him right away. He doesn’t want Mark to think of another lies to tell. He wants an honest answer from the older boy, _the boy that he once loved with all his heart_.

“Because I can’t take it any longer, Nana. I miss you…” the older said as softly as he could, but the younger shook his head as a sad smile make an appearance on his lips, “Liar. You’ve always been good as a liar.” He said, “You should’ve never left from the first place.”

And there’s no more answer coming from the older boy, but Jaemin can hear him letting out a sigh. And when he turned to face him, he can see that Mark is already crying.

“I’m sorry, Nana… I’m really sorry for leaving you…” was all Mark can say before he goes out from the car and leaned his body limply on the side of his car as he holds tight onto his hair.

While Jaemin is still sitting inside the car, feeling more empty than he already is, he keep thinking, what’s happening with them right now? What kind of reality is this?

A call from Donghyuck succeeded to waking him up from his deep thought. He knows that he made his friends worried, but he also couldn’t help but to come with Mark. He just doesn’t want to miss the chance he finally gets.

So he decides to ignore the call and put his phone on the dashboard to let the call finally died off by itself.

He keeps looking at Mark who’s still crying outside the car and he convinced himself to exited from the car, going to Mark’s side calmly.

He stands close to the older boy, looking at both of their feet.

“Hey, Mark?” he called the older boy who’s still having his face hidden in his hands, “We broke up, right?” he asked as he could feel his chest tightening at his own question. _That’s still hurt, apparently._

Mark quickly looks up at him with a pained look, “W-what? Do you ha—”

Mark’s words were immediately being cut off by a loud honk coming from another car that parked right behind his car and Jaemin instantly know who it is.

Mark was wiping off the tears that stained his cheeks as he keep looking at the car confusedly, “Do you know who it is, Nana?” he asked to Jaemin and before Jaemin can even answered him, the car’s owner coming out from the car and Mark was froze on his spot.

“You got a lot of things to explain to your friends, kid.” He said as he walked towards the two of them, without even averted his eyes at his step-brother.

“Jeno?” the older tried to gained his attention when the younger standing right in front of him but Jeno just keep giving him the silence treatment, like Mark didn’t even exist there.

Jaemin was about to get into Mark’s car again but Jeno was fast to hold him by his arm, “Lets get back.” He said sternly and Jaemin just standing there looking at him with his sad look.

Jeno tilted his head to the side, “You know it won’t work on me, Jaemin. I’m not Donghyuck.” He said as he moved his hand away from Jaemin’s arm, and the younger nodded his head, “I’m just going to get my phone..” he said weakly at Jeno before opening the car’s door and took his phone that he left on the dashboard before.

“I’m not done with him yet, Jeno.” The older said with a cold tone that’s so rare for Jaemin to hear but not for Jeno, he choose to shrugged his shoulder carelessly at him. He just doesn’t care about any damn words that his step-brother have for him.

Mark was about to land his hand on Jeno’s shoulder when Jaemin finally tells Jeno that he’s ready to get back to the dorm, which made Jeno coming towards him and quickly took his hand.

Jaemin was looking at their clasped hands but he shook his head right away and moving his eyes towards Mark, “I’ll talk with Hyuckie first, Mark. I’ll tell you when we’ll be able to talk again.” He said with a weak smile before Jeno pulled him towards his car.

He sat on the passenger seat as he keep his eyes on Mark, who’s now doing the same as him. When the car he’s in drives away, Jaemin still can see that Mark was pouring all of his disappointment by kicking his car’s tire.

The blonde boy now turned to looking at the guy next to him as he squinted his eyes at him, “Why are you following me, Jeno?” he asked but the older doesn’t even seem so fazed by his question.

“Answer me, Jeno—”

“You wouldn’t want if Donghyuck and Renjun were the one who come to pick you up, Jaemin.” He calmly said and that’s what makes Jaemin quickly shut his mouth close.

During the drive, there’s not much things that they talked about, only about changing the song from Jeno’s mp3 player or even asking Jeno about buying a slice of his favorite cheesecake—that’s just how Jaemin tried to distract the older boy from giving any news about him to Donghyuck, which is failed.

As they were entering the town again and Jaemin suddenly realized about when Mark calling Jeno’s name.

Jaemin moved on his seat so that he was facing Jeno completely, “Hey, how did Mark knows you, though?” he asked as he leaned his head on the headrest as he keep looking at Jeno with his puffy eyes.

“Its none of your business, kid.” The older answered immediately and Jaemin scoffed at him, “After what you did today, you can’t just say that to me. You’re the one who stick your nose into my business first after all.” Jaemin said as he keep staring at Jeno’s face, just maybe it could make the older felt intimidated.

And Jeno, on the other side was cursing on himself inside his head. He really can’t win from this kid.

“He’s my step brother.” Was all Jeno said after having a long thoughts and he can hear Jaemin gasped loudly right after. “Your what!?” he said so loudly that Jeno has to cover his face with his big hand, “Stop being so loud, jeez!” he hissed as his other hand was holding tight on the wheel.

“But how—”

“Since last year or two years ago, I think?” he said as he raised an eyebrow, “That’s why I choose to stay at dorm instead of my own house—it doesn’t even feel like home anymore for me.” He added.

Jaemin tried to suck every information very slowly now. This is just so unexpected—out all of people in this world, why would these two—Mark and Jeno?

Jeno steal a glance at Jaemin who’s showing so much confusion on his face, “I actually moved into the dorm not that long before you, like, since the beginning of the new semester, while you moved into the dorm like on half of the semester, right?” He confessed and Jaemin lets out another gasp.

When Jaemin was about to say something, he realized that they’ve arrived at their dorm building and Jeno parked the car. “Lets go.” Jeno said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turning off his car.

Once they got into their dorm, Jeno was about to go straight towards his room when Jaemin tugged the hem of his jacket, “Jeno?” he called him hesitatingly.

The older boy turned to face him with a confused look, so Jaemin pulled his hand off of his jacket, “I-I just wanted to ask you to help me when I talk with Hyuck and Jun tomorrow, so, would you do it?” he asked with the puppy look he always have.

Jeno was only looking at him as he took a longer thought about Jaemin’s request.

“Okay, I’ll help you.” He answered as he nodded his head at Jaemin and the younger’s face lights up immediately.

And instinctively, Jaemin throws himself at Jeno, wrapping his arms around the older’s torso, “Thank you! Thank you, Jeno! I know you’re a good guy!” he keep saying and Jeno just standing there with so much confusion, but still returning the hug with light pats on Jaemin’s back.

Jeno keep patting Jaemin’s back softly, “You better get some rest now, kid.” He said when Jaemin finally realized of what he was doing right now and quickly pulled away from their hug.

The blonde boy blinks his eyes as he tried to looking like nothing has happened, “Y-you too, Jeno!” he stutters as he could feel his heart was racing right at that moment, before he finally run towards his room.

_There’s so much things to think tonight._

•••

Once Jaemin has arrived in his class, Jisung who was talking with Chenle before he saw Jaemin, is now giving him a silence treatment. But not with Chenle, though. He waved his hand at Jaemin when he saw him entering the class.

“Morning, Lele.” Jaemin smiled at the Chinese boy before he shifted his eyes at Jisung, “Morning, Ji.” He greeted him but the latter just shrugged his shoulder at him.

Its understandable, actually. He understands if Jisung is mad at him right now, he has the right to be. He left Chenle and Jisung with Donghyuck and Renjun yesterday, when they’re still not in their good terms—just for following Mark.

Jaemin proceed to sit next to Chenle, “I’m sorry for leaving you guys with Hyuckie and Junnie yesterday…” he whispered right into Chenle’s ear and the Chinese boy just shook his head with a smile, “Its okay, Nana. Its good actually since we can start talking with both of them again after what Jisung did long time ago.” He grins at Jaemin while Jisung was looking at him with his unimpressed look. Jaemin can't help but to let a thin smile spread across his face.

His mind suddenly going back to that day when Jisung declaring himself to not wanting to have anything to do with Donghyuck anymore since that accident has happened. Jaemin knows how disappointed Jisung was at that time, but if they now can start talking to each other again, just like the old time, it'll be really nice to see.

And while the class has started, Jaemin is still so busy with his phone. And that caught Chenle’s attention. He placed a hand on Jaemin’s hand and the blonde boy immediately turned to looking at him with a confused look.

“If you keep playing with your phone, Mr. Kim will probably kicking you out of this class, Nana.” The orange-haired boy softly said as he still has his eyes on their professor.

Hearing that, Jaemin immediately turning off his phone and put it back into his bag.

“Who are you texting, though? Mark?” Chenle asked again and Jaemin just nodded his head as he smiled sheepishly at him.

“How’s he? Have you guys finally talk yesterday?” Chenle asked again with a fond smile on his lips and Jaemin just feel so warm because of it—at least one of his friends are willing to understand him.

“Mark took me to the beach yesterday—actually no, we didn’t even reach the beach, though. We stopped mid-way because I was all crying and he did too and—”

“Fuck, just stop talking about that guy, can you?” Jisung said still with a low voice as he gave the two his pissed look before finally taking notes on their professor’s lecture again.

Jisung’s words stabbed him right on his chest that Jaemin immediately shuts his mouth close and he shifted a little bit from Chenle as he said sorry to both of them, while Chenle were nagging at Jisung.

He should have known better that among his friends, Jisung is probably the one who hates Mark the most. Not only for has stolen his Nana from his side, but also because Mark hurted his Nana.

Once their class has dismissed, Chenle keep trying to make Jaemin feels better by giving him a hug while Jisung just walks right behind both of them—with guilt surrounding him.

“Guys.”

Jaemin instantly looks up and he can already see Donghyuck standing right in front of his class with his serious look. And to that, he gulped down his saliva as he moved away from Chenle and ready to run away but he can’t. Someone is holding him by his arm.

He turned to see that Renjun was there smiling at him before nodding his chin at Donghyuck, with Jeno standing right behind him.

_Oh, its gonna be a long day._

•••

They’re all now sitting on their campus yard, with so many groupies that also having their fun there. But not with Jaemin and his friends right now, though.

“Why don’t you let us know before you went to see him?” Donghyuck asked the younger boy who’s now sitting right in front of him with his head down.

Jaemin on the other hand can’t even say anything right now, because, just look at them all sitting right in front of him, making him feel like he was a defendant in a court waiting for the judge’s decision. Even when Chenle wants to sit next to Jaemin, Donghyuck told him to not to.

Jaemin shrugged his shoulder at Donghyuck’s question, “Because I know you won’t let me if I told you beforehand.” Jaemin mumbled as he played with the grass near his legs.

When Donghyuck heard that kind of answer, he let out a sigh, knowing that Jaemin will definitely answers his question like that, so that he moved closer towards him, “We’re all worried about you, Nana.” he said softly as he placed his palm atop Jaemin’s crown.

The younger immediately looks up at him with a small pout on his lips, “I know, but I also need to talk to him, Hyuckie… I wanted to make it clear between me and him.”

“Its clear that he left, Nana. Its clear that he played you.” Donghyuck said si straightforwardly and it suddenly becomes too tense for Jaemin’s liking. Jeno can feel that this might be the time that Jaemin needs his help so he immediately interfere, “But just let Jaemin decide it by himself, can you, Hyuck?” he said calmly and Donghyuck turned to looking at him in disbelief, “Excuse me, Lee Jeno?” he scoffed, not so pleased with Jeno’s words.

Jeno took a glance at the surprised Jaemin then back at Donghyuck again, “At least let Jaemin do it. If it made his heart feel at ease, then I see no problem with that.” He shrugged his shoulder and Donghyuck shook his head immediately, “And there’ll be a chance for that jerk to hurt him again. I won’t take that risk, Jeno.”

Jeno turned so that he can properly faced the tan-skinned boy, “You have no right to tell him what to do, Donghyuck.” he said and Donghyuck was so ready to answer him again before Renjun, who’s been sitting between the two, stopped them by holding onto their faces, “Okay, that’s it. I’m so fucking tired with you two already.” The smaller boy said as he shook his head.

Renjun turned to looking at Jaemin with a small smile, “Na, we did this because we love you, okay? We never wanted you to feel like we have some control on you or anything, but we just want you to tell us—to let us know. So that if anything happens, we can immediately comes to you, okay?” he explained as gentle as he could and Jaemin nodded with tears already filling up his eyelids.

•••

Jaemin is back in the dorm and its surprisingly empty. Jeno says nothing about getting home late today, though. He also didn’t even texted him about anything.

“Hey, Jeno?” the younger knocks on his door and there’s no answer coming from the older boy. Jaemin tried to call his number and it connected to his voicemail instantly.

And when he was about to call the older boy again, he got a call from his mother. “Hi, Mom…” he answered as he sat down on the couch, “I’m sorry I’ve been a little bit busy with homework and paper and presentation and everything—”

“_Nana its okay, I understand, baby. I just wanted to check up on you. How you’ve been doing?_” she said softly, always sound so so kind. “I’m good, Mom. How are you and Dad? Is everything good at home?” he asked in return and he can heard his mother chuckling on the other side.

“_Your Dad just did the sweetest thing to me today, Nana. He brought a big bouquet of red roses and—_”

Not before she could finished her words, Jaemin heard the front door was opened and he can see Jeno there, looking like a mess. “Jeno?!” he runs towards the older boy who walks limply and immediately helped him to sit on the couch, “What’s happening to you?” he asked worriedly, trying to touch the bruises on his cheekbone with the tip of his finger but Jeno was quick to stop him.

Jaemin looks at his phone that he threw on the couch before, realizing that the call hasn’t been cut off, “Uh… Mom, I’ll talk to you later, okay? My roommate needs my help..” He said as he keep looking at Jeno worriedly, “_O-okay, Nana, please tell your roommate that I said hi!_” his mother said before she finally cut off the call.

Jaemin was about to sat next to Jeno, but the older boy just told him to go back to his room, “Its nothing, Jaemin. You don’t have to do anything.” He said as he tried to pushed the younger boy by the chest, but he’s just too weak for that so he let his hand fall on his lap again.

“Just let me clean it up for you.” Jaemin said as he went to the bathroom to get warm water and a towel to at least make his face feels better.

Jeno just sat there, half-asleep, when Jaemin is back and sat next to him.

“You’re old enough to know what’s good and bad, yet here you’re having a lot of bruises from getting into a fight—” Jaemin’s words were cut by Jeno’s hand that covering his mouth, “Shut up.” He groaned when he felt that Jaemin pressing the wet towel onto his bruises a little harder than he should.

Jaemin pulled Jeno’s hand away from his mouth, “At least be thankful while I’m being nice, Jeno.” He stuck out his tongue and Jeno just let out sigh at him.

And once Jaemin is done with his job, he take a closer look at Jeno’s face with a sad look, “Tsk, what are we going to do with your handsome face, Jeno. That’s your only asset in this life to live your life.” he teases him and Jeno just let out a weak chuckle as he opened his eyes slowly, “Stop teasing me, kid.” He shoved Jaemin away again as he lets out another groan when he felt the pain on his waist when he moved too much.

But all Jaemin can do right now is to looking at Jeno with a big smile on his lips as he can feel this strange happiness that spread all over his chest. Its maybe just because the friendship between him and Jeno are now growing well—he’s just so happy that Jeno now willing to be his friend.

He kept looking at Jeno and the older boy realized so that he turned to looking at him in silent before Jaemin sit closer and Jeno slowly leaned his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, “I got into a fight with _her_ boyfriend just now_.” _He confessed and Jaemin just stayed silent listening to him.

“Yes, I actually have been seeing her again recently, a few times. We talked as friends and it seems like everything’s good, you know. But today, when we met again, we accidentally met her boyfriend and he got misunderstand about us. He just punched me right on my face—damn, you don’t know how embarrassing it was, Jaemin.” He chuckled and Jaemin followed him along.

As he can hear Jeno’s chuckles has died down, he’s staring at Jeno’s hands, “So…do you still love her?” Jaemin asked and Jeno shrugged his shoulder, “You keep asking the same question, kid.” He answered as he moved his face closer to his neck and it makes Jaemin’s heart race a bit. Just a bit, okay?

“N-no, I was just trying to make sure—if I was in your place, maybe I would know if I still loves Mark or not.” He explained and Jeno immediately lifted up his face, looking at the younger boy closely.

“Jaemin, every person has different heart. I might know my own feelings when I met her, but I don’t know if it’ll have the same effect to you. But if you really think that you need to talk to him, then just talk.” He smiled and Jaemin is relieved because of his words.

Jaemin wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulder and brings him into a tight hug, “Thank you, Jeno. Thank you for encouraging me.” He said and he can feel that Jeno was returning his hug, which made him felt at ease, “If you know what your heart wants, then its okay, Nana.” He said and Jaemin’s heart beating fast again. It feels strange when Jeno called him with that name, but he likes it.

Jaemin is the first one who pulled away from their hug. He looked at Jeno with a soft smile, “You probably need to get some rest now, Jeno.” He said, eyeing Jeno’s bruises and Jeno nodded as he slowly getting up from the couch, “You should too, Jaemin. Good night. Thank you, by the way.” He smiled as he ruffled his hair before going to his own room, leaving Jaemin with a heart now beating a little uncontrollable and cheeks that got a little warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you think it’s getting better? nah.
> 
> :)))
> 
> #sorry for any typos or any grammatical error


	6. Chapter 6

Jeno just got back from his last class for that night and he fall asleep almost immediately once his body was laying comfortably on the couch. But not too long after he entered his dreamland, a sudden call waking him up.

He tried to ignore it at first, but the call was keep coming and that’s when Jeno just groaned and took his phone out from his bag as he still has his eyes closed.

“What?” he answered as he slowly tried to sit up on the couch, “_Jeno, I need your help…_” the person from the other line said and Jeno has his eyes wide open now. “Hyena?” he called her name, as he took a quick glance on his screen just to find ‘Hyena’ there. “Where are you now?” he said as he quickly getting up from the couch, took the jacket that he previously throws on the other side of the couch.

Jeno put his jacket back on as he keep listening to Hyena’s voice, “_Please… Can you please pick me up? I’m scared…_” she said weakly and Jeno immediately running out from the dorm, doesn’t really care if Jaemin or his neighbors were bothered because of how loud he closed the door.

“I’ll come to you. Stay at where you are right now, okay?” Jeno said as he unlocked his car. “_Please hurry…_” she said for the last time before Jeno cut off the call and gets into the car.

  
**Jeno**  
jaem i’m going out [09.54 PM]  
hyena needs me [09.54 PM]

Right after he sent those texts to Jaemin, he heard a knock on his window which startled him. “The fuck, Jaemin!” Jeno groaned as he rolled down his window when he was about to say something him, “I’m coming with you.” The younger was quicker than Jeno as he goes to the other side of the car and immediately sat on the passenger seat next to Jeno.

  
The blonde boy was looking at him with a confused look when the older boy didn’t start the car, “Lets go! You seem so panicked before, come on, hurry up!” he said as he waved his hand, ordering the older boy to just drive.

Jeno just shook his head in disbelief before he finally starts the car and not even waiting any longer, he immediately stepped on his pedal, drive towards where Hyena is.

Jeno’s eyes were focusing on the road but his mind is wandering—what is happening to her?

“Where are we going, though?” the blonde boy asked as he was looking at people in group crossing the road while they’re waiting for the red light turns to green.

Jeno let out a sigh, “Stop asking, kid. You aren’t supposed to be with me right now, you know.” he said as he keep tapping the tip of his fingers on his wheel, waiting impatiently.

  
Hearing Jeno’s answer, Jaemin chuckles but he quickly stopped when he realized that he shouldn’t let out a sound right now, “Oops, the grumpy old man is back now, I see.” he mumbled as he keep trying to hold his laughter, but Jeno didn’t seem to care about it, so when the light finally turn to green, he starts to drive again.

Once they’ve arrived at Hyena’s place, Jeno told Jaemin to stay in the car to watch his surrounding, but of course being the 5 years old kid he is, Jaemin played a game on his phone when he finally got bored waiting for Jeno.

**Mark**  
[10.19 PM] hey baby you there?

Jaemin can feel his heart stopped a beat when he saw the notification. He was surprised at the petname that the older gave. He couldn’t help but to let a smile spread on his lips.

**Jaemin**  
why is it, mark? [10.21 PM]

As he was rereading Mark’s last text, he heard a knock on his window, and he can see that Jeno was there with a girl behind him, wearing the jacket that Jeno wore before. Jaemin was looking at the girl, she looked exactly like on the picture that Chenle has showed him before, just with a shorter hair this time.

Jaemin exited the car without saying anything before he moved to the backseat of the car, letting the girl to sit next to Jeno at the front seat.

“Thank you.” the girl smiled at Jaemin once she get into the car and Jaemin can only nodded his head with a small smile on his lips.

Once Jeno is back on his seat, Jaemin watched him looking so worried as he hold the girl’s hand tightly in his. It’s so obvious that Jeno’s still in love with this girl. He might say that he’s just friends with her, but the way he act towards this girl is just so different.

“I’ll take you to a safer place, Hyena. Don’t worry.” Jeno said as he started the car. “Jeno, what if he’s back? I’m scared…” she said as she wept her tears away and Jeno turned to look at her once again, caresses her hair softly, “Don’t be scared, I’m here, okay?” He said with a soft smile.

“Lets find a place for you to stay, okay?” Jeno said and Hyena nodded her head. Jeno was looking at the boy at the backseat, “You good back there, kid?” he asked and Jaemin nodded his head, showing a thumb up at Jeno.

Jeno decided to choose a hotel for Hyena to stay, thinking that it’ll be safe for her, but still, she refused to stay there alone. “What if he found me?” she whispered as she looked around the empty lobby, hugging Jeno’s arm close, “Please stay with me, Jeno…” she pleaded as she leaned her head on Jeno’s shoulder, and of course, the boy can only let out a sigh.

He goes back to the car where Jaemin’s still waiting for him. “Kid, I think I’m going to stay here, but I’ll get you back to the dorm first, okay?” He said and when he was about to go to his seat, Jaemin was quick to stopped him, “No! It’s okay Jeno, you don’t have to! I’ll just ask Mark to pick me up.” He rubs the back of his neck, showing the older boy his sheepish smile.

Jeno was giving him a confused look, its not like he’s against Jaemin’s idea for asking Mark to pick him up, he just wasn’t so sure to let the kid to be alone with the guy that his friends ‘hate’ the most—at least not after they confronted Jaemin about Mark last week. “Are you serious, Jaemin?” he asked and Jaemin nodded his head certainly, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” He grinned from ear to ear and Jeno just doesn’t have the heart to let that cute face turned to a sad one.

Jeno nodded his head, placed his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, “Alright, but lets just get inside while you wait, okay?” Jeno smiled and Jaemin agreed to him immediately.

He doesn’t have to wait for that long, though. Mark came almost like 15 minutes after the younger called him to pick him up and tell him everything on the phone, from where Jeno closed the door with a loud noise until why’d they ended up in this hotel.

“Text me when you got back safely at dorm, alright kid?” Jeno said as he patted Jaemin’s back softly, walked the younger boy towards the front lobby.

Jaemin nodded his head, “Take care, Jeno.” He showed the older boy a small smile before he waved his hand at Hyena who’s been watching the two of them from afar, and the girl returned with the same gesture.

“Nana!” Mark’s voice comes into his ears and the called boy quickly turned around to find Mark was already standing there next to his car with a smile that Jaemin always loved to see. Its still the same smile.

Jaemin run towards him as he hugged the older boy with a wide smile spread on his lips, “Thank you.” He said, looking at the older boy with his softened eyes as he pulled away from their hug.

Mark was trying to say something to Jeno, but the latter has disappeared from their sight. “Well, that’s fast.” The younger mumbled as he looked around the lobby to find Jeno, but failed.

Mark took Jaemin’s hand softly in his, making the younger fluttered, “Hey, do you wanna drive around the town, Nana? You used to wanna have that kind of date before.” He smiled widely as he can see that Jaemin was blushing hard.

Jaemin didn’t mean to be a meanie but he really need to get back to the dorm, because he can feel that he’s slowly drowning into his sleepiness.

“Um... Lets just get back for now, Mark. I’m a bit sleepy.” He showed the older boy a sheepish smile and Mark was giggling to that, “Okay, then. If you say so.” He thumbed the younger’s cheek with his free hand before leading them back towards his car.

Throughout their way back to Jaemin’s dorm, they keep talking about their beautiful time in the past, but only the beautiful parts that are worth to remember.

Once they’ve arrived, Mark opened the door for Jaemin before the younger even have the chance to do so. “I’m not a prince you need to serve all the time, Mark. I can do it by myself.” The younger smiled as he close the door softly and Mark just showed him his sweet smile, “I just wanted to treat you good, you deserve it.” He said as he moved the hair that covered Jaemin’s eyes a little.

They just kept staring at each other before Jaemin starts to chuckle, “It feels weird.” He said and Mark nodded to his words.

Once their laughter died down, they just keep staring at each other again, with so much warmth they can feel inside their chests, “Thank you, Nana.” The older suddenly said and Jaemin tilted his head to the side, giving him a confused look, “What for?” he asked and Mark shrugged his shoulder, “Just—for giving me a chance to get close to you once again.” He said and Jaemin can feel his heart was softened at his words.

Mark’s always good when it comes to words that can make you experiencing so many feelings in your heart.

Jaemin looked down as he tried to hide his heated cheeks, but Mark made him to look up again as he placed both of his hands on each side of Jaemin’s face.

“I really hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done to you in the past, Nana. I’ll explain everything to you when I’m ready.” He said it so softly that it instantly made Jaemin feels a little sad again.

He just keep looking at the older boy, deeply, thinking if the older was really saying the truth, if he really meant it when he said that he was sorry. He really wanted to trust Mark again, but it just seem hard, _for now_.

He took Mark’s hands in his, “I forgive you, I already did, Mark. But what you did to me in the past, its just so—I need more time to give you my trust again. I’m sorry…” he said softly and Mark quickly shook his head, “No, no its okay! I totally understand, Nana. I’m just—I’ll try my best to gain your trust again and make everything works out for us if…” Mark’s words were trailed off, thinking that he might went too far there.

Jaemin gives a light squeeze on the older’s hand, “Let’s take it slow, okay?” He said with a sad smile on his face and Mark nodded to his words—its better than never got this chance at all.

Mark moves his face closer towards Jaemin’s, “I’ll wait for you.” He smiled as he pressed his cheeks against the younger’s before planting a kiss on his cheek, “Get inside, Nana. Its getting cold out here.” He smiled at Jaemin as he nodded his chin at the building behind the blonde boy.

Jaemin just unsurely waved his hand at the older as he can still feel his heart beating uncontrollably, “Get home safely, Mark.” Jaemin said with a small smile on his face before he got into the dorm building, watching Mark leaving the parking lot.

As Jaemin was walking towards his dorm, he keep thinking if this was the best for him and Mark—he doesn’t want to get his hope up nor that he wants to give Mark a false hope. He isn’t so sure about getting back with him, but he still couldn’t let him go.

But then, he remembered something.

**Jaemin**  
i’m home. [11.43 PM]

Jeno  
[11.44 PM] Get some rest.  
[11.44 PM] Good night, Nana :)

**Jaemin**  
good night, jeno^^ [11.45 PM]

  
•••

  
“Where’s Jeno?” that’s what Jaemin said the first time he saw Donghyuck and Renjun on their usual table in canteen without his roommate’s presence.

“We didn’t see him in the class either, Nana.” Renjun shrugged his shoulder as he keep eating his food, seems unbothered and Donghyuck is only keeping his mouth shut the whole time. “Hyuckie, you okay?” Jaemin smiled softly at him and the tan-skinned boy just nodded his head in silence that it made Jaemin kind of sad. Is he still mad at him about what happened last week?

When Jaemin was about to sit down on the empty seat across Donghyuck’s, he heard Chenle shouting his name from the canteen’s entrance, making everyone instantly stop doing whatever they’re on right at that moment. Jaemin can only slapped his forehead slightly before he waved his hand towards the Chinese boy and Jisung behind him.

When Chenle finally spotted him, he immediately walking through the human ocean until he got to their table. Renjun was looking at him with an unamused look while Donghyuck propped his chin up on his hand, looking at them in silence.

“What are you being so loud for, Zhong Chenle?” Renjun is the one who asked and Chenle just showed him his small pout, “Jisung refusing to do it so I had to do it myself.” He said as he took the empty spot next to Jaemin, while Jisung always sticking next to him.

“Oh! I got something that you guys really have to see!” Chenle whispered to them as he quickly took his phone out from his pocket and immediately opening his gallery.

Once he found the picture, he showed it first to Renjun and Donghyuck who seemed so curious about it. Renjun almost screamed the first time he realized who it was on the picture, before Donghyuck can cover up his mouth with his hand. Strangely, Donghyuck still seem so unbothered.

“What is it, guys? Let me see it!” Jaemin pouted, giving his grabby hands at Chenle’s phone. The Chinese boy immediately turned to him and gave the blonde boy his phone, “Please don’t scream, Nana.” Chenle said with his wide eyes and Jaemin nodded his head.

When he finally saw the picture, he didn’t understand it at first, because it was just showing Hyena with her bare shoulder making an appearance and her slightly messy hair, while she was leaning her head on a guy’s chest. Jaemin had to take a closer look at the guy in the picture when he realized that the guy—it’s Jeno. He can recognized him just by his lips.

“I was lucky that I can screen-captured it before she deleted the picture. Jeno really need to be careful around this crazy girl.” Chenle said as he keep looking at the picture once he got his phone back on his hand. Jaemin on the other side didn’t say anything else, he took his phone out from his pocket and immediately dialing Jeno’s number. It took a few times before the other line picking up the call.

“_Hello?_” Hyena’s voice was the first thing that Jaemin heard. “Where’s Jeno?” Jaemin said with his stern voice, suddenly feeling so pissed without him knowing.

“_Jeno’s taking a shower right now._” Hyena said with her cute tone that Jaemin found really annoying to hear. But before he can continue asking the girl, he heard Jeno’s voice at the back asking for his phone.

Jaemin waited for a moment before he can hear Jeno speaking up from the other line, “_What’s up, kid?_” the older asked casually and Jaemin gets up from his seat immediately, “You better be careful, Jeno. She posted a picture of you two on her account but she has deleted it now.” he warned him and he can hear Jeno talked to the girl. “_What did you do?_” he said to the girl and Jaemin can’t clearly caught Hyena’s answer before the call immediately being cut off.

Jaemin looks at his friends who’s been waiting for any news from Jeno, especially Donghyuck and Renjun, “He’s with Hyena? For real? What’s with you two getting fools by your exes, God!” the smaller boy groaned as he can feel that his boyfriend leaning his head on his shoulder, “Baby, I’m done taking care of our kids.” Donghyuck mumbled and the smaller boy slapped his thigh harshly, “Hyuck, this is not the time.” He said before averting his eyes towards Jaemin, “What’s happening, Nana? Please tell us every details of it.” He said sternly and Jaemin just can’t say no to it.

Jaemin then told them everything, since that night when Jeno get back to dorm with a lot of bruises on his face, up until when they took Hyena to stay at the hotel.

“That girl is a crazy bitch. _She’s the one who ask to break up_ now she’s the one who ask for Jeno to come back to her?” Renjun grunts and Donghyuck next to him just let out another sigh, “I was planning for not telling you guys about the picture this morning—” Donghyuck’s words were cut off by Renjun who’s now looking at him in disbelief, “You knew this whole time?” the smaller said as he slapped the younger’s chest and Donghyuck acted like he was hurt, “I just don’t want you to start cursing at people again, Injunnie!” the tan-skinned boy pout as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s small torso.

Choosing to ignore the couple, Jisung turned to looking at Jaemin who’s now seem so lost in thought, “But how’d you get back to the dorm, Nana? Did you took a cab?” he suddenly asked and the other three was looking at Jaemin immediately.

The blonde boy can feel the cold sweat starts to rolling down from his forehead, not knowing how to tell his friends about this, but he also can never hide it from them, right?

“I…asked Mark to pick me up.” He confessed and he can see that Donghyuck nodded his head in silence, which’s a big surprise for Jaemin. Just what kind of reaction is this?

“I kinda have expected it, actually. I’m not that surprised, Nana.” The tan-skinned boy smiled a little at Jaemin before he drinks his sweet ice tea. Jaemin watched his other friends were nodding to Donghyuck’s words, and he felt relieved.

_Is this means that its okay for him to get close with Mark again?_

•••

The blonde boy almost chocked on his drink when he received a text from Jeno, saying that he’s already back at the dorm.

“Jeno’s back, I gotta go now, guys!” he said as he took his bag that was placed on the floor. When he got up from his seat, Donghyuck tapped his fingers on the table to gained his attention, “You seem so attached to him lately, Nana.” he gives him a teasing smile and Jaemin just standing there looking at the latter confusedly.

“I’m just worried, okay? I once saw him back at the dorm with so much bruises and almost got a heart attack because of it.” He mumbled before he sent a text back to Jeno saying that he’s on his way back to the dorm.

“Do you like him?” The Chinese boy shot him with such a nonsense question and Jaemin just rolled his eyes at the younger who’s now laughing with Jisung, “Oh, please, Lele. I’m not gonna fall for a guy like Jeno.” He said the last time before he drink the beer that left on his glass before finally leaving the restaurant as he can hear Renjun shouting, “You never know when that feeling comes to you, Nana!”

Once Jaemin got to the dorm, he doesn’t wait for the older to open the door for him—he just barks in into the place and a view of Jeno sitting on the couch with a towel on his hand now brings the relieve into his chest.

“I was so panicked when I got no news from you this morning!” he said as he closed the front door, trying to look as calm as he could.

Jeno turned to look at him with a small smile, “You don’t believe me if I said that I can fight that guy?” he giggled when the younger throw a cushion at him.

Jaemin sat next to Jeno in silence after the older convinced him that he’s okay, that he’s just having a really long talk with Hyena’s boyfriend, which finally solved nicely with Hyena’s boyfriend apologizing for hitting Jeno last week and Jeno cutting off all connection with Hyena—erasing all of his contact from her phone and him blocking her contact as well.

While Jeno was sitting there enjoying the silence that he needs, Jaemin looks at him hesitantly, and Jeno caught it, “Just ask, kid.” He urges the younger which Jaemin only replied with a tight smile on his lips, “Junnie accidentally tell me about _that_ today…” he said, still feeling so hesitant.

“About me and Hyena?” Jeno guessing and Jaemin nodded his head immediately, “About how the two of you actually broke up…” he added as he looked away from Jeno, a small pout making an appearance on his lips.

The older let out a small huff out of his lips as he looked up at the ceiling of the room, thinking on how he’s going to start about everything.

“Hey, Nana?” Jeno called for him and Jaemin immediately turned to look at him as he raised his eyebrows at him.

Jeno was hesitant at first, but its okay to try to open up, right?

  
“Lets hang out tomorrow and I’ll tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re slowly getting there, everyone!
> 
> :p
> 
> *ps: sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing that Jaemin felt when he’s awake in the middle of that night was that he felt like he’s burning up. He can feel like there’s weight pressing on his chest, hot breathe coming out from his nose and he was sweating so much.

“Oh, not again...” He mumbled as he turned toward the cold side of his bed, pulling his blanket up to his neck, trying hard to get back into his sleep.

He doesn’t realize just how long it took him to finally fall asleep again until he heard knocks coming from his door.

“Kid, you awake?” he can hear Jeno’s voice coming from the other side of the door and he remembered that they have a plan to hang out today.

He sits up too fast on the bed with a painful headache as the effect. He tried to ignore the pain but its just too much, so he choose to take a moment before he finally gets up from his bed, slowly this time.

When he finally opened the door, he didn’t expect Jeno to still standing there right in front of his door waiting for him.

Jeno was looking at him confusedly as he quickly cupped the younger’s face in his hands, “You’re burning up, Jaemin!” he said with worry was painted so clear in his tone as he swept away the fringes that stick to the younger’s forehead with his palm.

Jaemin pulled his hands off softly as he shook his head, “I’m fine, Jen.” He smiled at the older but Jeno just can’t take it, “Lets go see a doctor. Come on.” He said as he goes to his room and took his jacket for Jaemin to wear.

And Jaemin on the other hand can only let out a sigh when Jeno held his hand, leading both of them to get out from their dorm.

•••

“Hey, Hyuck. I don’t think I can go to the class today.” Jeno said when the other line has finally picking up his call. “_Is this about Hyena again? Jeno, I swear to God—_”

“No, its Jaemin. I have to take care of him. He got a fever.” He said calmly as he took a glance at the sleeping Jaemin on the passenger seat. “The doctor has given him the meds, and he said that he need to get plenty of rest, “ Jeno said as he started the car, “He also told me to keep an eye on him.” He added.

“_Oh no! My poor baby. I’ll come over with the other when the class is over, okay? For now, please take a good care of him._” Donghyuck said and Jeno nodded his head, “Don’t worry, Hyuck. I will.” He said as he placed his hand atop the younger’s head, before the call was finally cut off.

Once they got back to the dorm, Jeno immediately helped Jaemin to get into his bed before he went to the bathroom to prepare the wet towel to cooling down his fever.

“Hey, Jen?” Jaemin called when Jeno was about to put the wet towel on his forehead and Jeno answers him with only a hum and a small smile on his lips.

“You can tell me about you and Hyena now, I’ll listen.” The blonde said as he turn on his side when he felt that his back was getting too warm.

Jeno shook his head as he tried to keep the wet towel stayed still on Jaemin’s forehead, “You need to rest, Nana.” He softly said and Jaemin gives him a pout, “I don’t like it when you’re being nice.” He mumbled and Jeno raised his eyebrows at that, “Why, though?”

_Because I might feel things…_

“You promised to tell me about it today!” Jaemin tried to change the topic and he can hear that Jeno was chuckling, “You’re so persistent, kid.” He said and Jaemin didn’t answer him, he just keep looking at him, trying to intimidate him.

And of course, being the ‘weak’ one he is, Jeno rolled his eyes at the younger boy, “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you the story, okay.” he said and Jaemin gave him a wide smile.

Jaemin moves to the other side of his bed so that Jeno can sit next to him, “Come, Jeno!” he said so happily that Jeno can never say no to him.

Jeno tried to sit comfortably on the bed, leaning his back on the headboard, with Jaemin still looking at him with his child-like smile that Jeno had to playfully move the wet towel on Jaemin’s forehead down to his face, “Stop looking at me like that!” he chuckled and he can hear that the younger was groaning at him.

“Jeno! Can you just tell me the story?” Jaemin complained again and Jeno just nodded at him, “Okay, okay! Jeez, you’re like an old lady when you’re sick, huh? So noisy.” He stuck out his tongue at the younger and Jaemin returned the same thing at him.

There’s a small pause before Jeno started to talk again, “Um… So, I started dating Hyena when I was in 3rd grade in high school.” He locked his eyes to the ceiling of the room, “There’s nothing interesting about our love story though, but people keep saying that me and her were like the prince and princess of the school at that time.” Jeno said as he checked on the towel on the younger’s forehead.

As he was squeezing out the water off the towel, Jeno continued to talk, “She made me the happiest when we’re still dating, Jaem. She’s so kind, the sweetest, the most caring girl I’ve ever know. Not gonna lie, but she’s just the best of the best.” The black-haired boy said as he let out a sigh when he remembered about all of those beautiful times with Hyena.

But then he shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know, it just seems like things have changed since that day she came back after the welcoming party in her faculty that night. She started to distance herself, keep saying that she’s busy when I ask her to meet up with me, our texting also growing smaller every single day.” He frowned when he can feel the pain is back on his chest, so Jaemin hold his hand and gave him a light squeeze, telling him that everything’s okay now.

“Until one day, there’s this rumor about me throwing her away because I found a new girl to play with and I was like, the fuck? I was the one who was being dumped by her, though? But in the end, I just tried to ignore it, you know? And people keep saying bad things about me, saying that I have a good face for nothing and such things.” He said.

Jeno was about to put the wet towel back on Jaemin’s forehead again, but the younger keep saying no to him, “Jeno, I heard that she’s gone after that, is it true?” Jaemin asked to distract the older boy and Jeno nodded his head, “Yeah, after she ask for a break up, she didn’t say anything else and she left just like that. And not too long after that, I found out that she’s the one who made up all the rumors about me. Since then, I don’t know, I found it hard to trust anyone.” He shrugged his shoulder but then he smiled at the younger boy, “But it doesn’t seem so hard after I met someone, though.” He added as he put the towel back into the bowl and placed it under Jaemin’s bed.

Jaemin frowned at him, placing his hands right between his warm cheek and his fluffy pillow, “Who is it?” he blinked his eyes as he asked the older boy curiously.

The older just smiled cheekily at him before he shook his head, “Can’t tell you, sorry kid.” He said as he poked his cheek which is succeed on making Jaemin pissed.

When the younger was about to throw his so-weak-fist at Jeno, the older was fast to catch it, “Just rest now, Jaemin. I’ve told you all the stories that I have for you.” Jeno said as he stuck out his tongue at him again. And suddenly, a call comes on his phone.

“Yes, Renjun?” Jeno said as he answered the call. “_Open the door, we’re here._” The other line said and Jeno throws a surprised look at Jaemin before he gets up from the bed, “Okay, wait a second.” He said before he finally cut off the call.

“Why, Jeno? Something happen with Junnie?” the younger asked as he tried to sit up on the bed but Jeno hold him to lay still on the bed. “Our friends are here to see you, Nana. I’ll go get the door.” He smiled at Jaemin as he caressed his head, before he goes out from the room.

“NANA MY BABY!!!” Donghyuck’s scream was coming from outside the room and not even a second after it, Donghyuck was already in Jaemin’s room, with Renjun holding tight to his bag, “Calm down or I’m gonna break up with you, Lee Donghyuck.” He said and the tanned-skin boy immediately wrapped his arms around his small torso, planting lots of kisses on his head.

Renjun was looking at Jaemin who’s now giving them his disgusted look, “This is what I love about him, Nana.” The smaller boy said with his proud smile before giving a peck on Donghyuck’s lips to make him stop.

“Ugh, can you two old couple move away? I’m about to see my future husband here.” Now Jisung’s voice was heard as he came into the room with Chenle following him right behind, and Jeno also comes back not too long after it with the food that their friends brought for Jaemin.

“Nana, what happened? You’re still fine since last night when we hang out, though?” Chenle asked as he’s standing next to the bed, placing his palm on the older’s forehead, “I don’t know, Lele… It came just like that.” Jaemin said as he was looking at Jeno who’s now standing on the doorway, looking at him with a soft smile.

As Jaemin was eating his food, the six of them were having their time together in the small bedroom. Though some curses were thrown from Jeno’s and Donghyuck’s mouths, Renjun doesn’t seem really care about them, while Jisung and Chenle were also keep busying themselves with the game they’re on at the moment.

“Hey, did Mark knows that you’re sick today?” Renjun suddenly asked when he finished feeding the sick boy and his eyes lit up when he heard the question, but he quickly shook his head, “I haven’t talk to him today…” the boy mumbled.

“Maybe he’s busy, Na…” Donghyuck smiled at him, just to encourage the sick boy and he nodded, “Yeah, maybe…” Jaemin answered before he pulled his blanket up to his neck, still showing a small pout on his lips.

Jeno, getting the small sign that Jaemin gave, immediately clapping his hands, “Alright, that’s it, guys. The kid need to get some rest now. Its getting pretty late now.” he suddenly said that it brings some complains coming from their friends.

“You act like his mother, Jeno!” Jisung grunts as he picked up his bag that he previously throws next to Jaemin’s bed.

“Jeez, never knew Jeno can be someone so protective like this.” Renjun said as he gets up from the bed and linked his arm with Donghyuck’s.

“Just say that you want to spend some alone time with Nana, you’re not even that slick about it, Jen.” The tanned-skin boy stuck out his tongue at the said friend.

“Jeno is no fun!” Chenle shouts at the older boy as he stomped his feet.

And Jeno just shook his head after hearing the non-stop complains coming from them as he tried to push them out of the room, “I don’t care with what you guys are saying!” he said, still with his expression-less face.

Once they’re all finally gone from their dorm, Jeno can only letting out a sigh as he leaned his head on the door.

When Jeno is back to Jaemin’s room, he can see the the younger boy has finally fall deep into his sleep. So Jeno sat on the edge of the bed as he keep watching him sleeping.

“I feel like a creep…” he mumbled, rubbing his own face harshly before he gets up again from the bed. When he was about to go out from the room, he heard Jaemin calling for him.

“Jeno, where are you going?” the younger asked and Jeno immediately turned to look at him, “You need to get some rest, kid. It must be a tiring day for you.” He said softly, his hand was already placed on the doorknob of Jaemin’s bedroom.

And to his surprise, Jaemin shook his head with a glimpse of sadness were drawn on his face, “Stay, Jeno. Don’t go.” He said as he tried to sit up on the bed again and Jeno was quick to help him up.

“What even am I gonna do here, kid?” the older asked, some kind in annoyance, but Jaemin just gives him a pout that it made his heart softened again.

“You can give me a head massage!” Jaemin throws a small grin and Jeno just gives him a confused look, “I don’t even know how to do it, Jaemin.” He lied, which made Jaemin quickly shook his head, “Just put your hand on my head and give it light squeezes with your fingers.” He said as he laid down on his bed again with his eyes closed, waiting for Jeno to do what he asked him to do.

Jeno was only looking at him at first but he gives up anyway.

He slowly sit down on the bed again and put his hands on each side of Jaemin’s head before softly combing the younger’s blonde hair with his fingers and gives light massage on his scalp.

“That’s good, Jeno. That feels good.” The younger said as he keep his eyes closed and Jeno smiled at him, “You really have to pay me back after this, kid. I’m not doing this for free.” He said and Jaemin just answered him with his chuckles.

The room is now falling into another comfort silence again. Jeno was too immersed on massaging Jaemin’s head that he doesn’t even realized that he’s been watching the younger’s face the entire time.

“Jeno, why are your hands cold?” Jaemin suddenly said and it made Jeno moves his hands away from Jaemin’s head reflectively.

Jaemin opened his eyes, “Jeno?” he tried to reach out to the older’s hands but the sound of his phone’s ringtone surprised both of them. They were only looking at each other before Jeno’s the one who breaks away and took Jaemin’s phone from the nightstand.

“Its Mark.” The older said coldly as he handed the phone to the owner and Jaemin gladly took it, immediately answering the call, “Mark!” he said too excitedly, making his voice cracked as the result.

“_Hi, you good, Nana?_” the other line said with his worry tone and Jaemin nodded his head though he knows that Mark wouldn’t even see him nodding, “I’m good, just got a little fever.” He chuckled.

There’re shuffled noises coming from the other line which Jaemin believed that Mark was trying to find his comfortable position on his bed, “_Have you drink your medicine?_” he asked with words muffled over his pillow.

“I have!” Jaemin smiled, but when he saw that Jeno was about get up from his bed, he immediately hold the boy’s hand—his cold hands—to make him stay, “Uh… Mark, I’ll call you again tomorrow, okay? I think I’m going to sleep now. Good night.” He quickly said as he keep his eyes on Jeno and hangs up the call immediately when he have heard Mark replying to his words.

Jaemin put his phone down on his bed, eyes were locked on Jeno, “Where are you going?” he asked the older boy curiously.

Jeno just shook his head uncertainly, “I’m tired, Jaemin. I need to get some sleep too.” He said as he tried to take the younger’s hand off of him.

Hearing Jeno’s response, Jaemin shifted on his position to move closer towards the older, “B-but I don’t wanna be alone…” the blonde said and Jeno can feel that his heart was about to scream at that moment.

“Jaem—”

“I’m afraid of _those dreams_, Jeno… Please, stay...” he tried to hold in the quaver in his voice which is failed.

Seeing how Jaemin is right now making him feel like a bad guy if he didn’t comply to his wish so that he finally agreeing to Jaemin but with one condition that he’ll sleep on the chair while he waits for Jaemin to sleep.

But of course being the little kid he is, Jaemin keep insisting that its okay for Jeno to sleep next to him, because _they’re friends_ now, he said.

And that’s how they ended up sleeping next to each other, with Jaemin sticking close to Jeno.

The first 2 hours they got into their sleep, Jaemin was awake from his sleep with so much sweat running down all over his face and breath has become unsteady.

“_Those cars were keep coming at me_, Jeno…” that’s what Jaemin keep saying when Jeno’s also awake from his sleep. Jaemin was still trying to stop his cries and Jeno also trying to soothe him by rubbing his back softly, “Its okay, I’m here, Nana. I’ll protect you from those cars, okay?” his half-asleep self said, not even understanding why he even told Jaemin that.

Jaemin nodded his head slowly as he lays on the bed again, holding tight to his blanket as he keep looking at the moon-shaped night lamp on his nightstand. Jeno was looking at Jaemin softly before he followed him, trying to get their sleep once again.

“Jeno…” the younger whispered, pulling a small part of Jeno’s sleeve. Jeno who haven’t got into his sleep now opened up his eyes again and met with Jaemin’s glossy one.

Jaemin didn’t say anything though, so Jeno had to start the conversation for them, “You can say it, Nana…” he said sleepily.

“C-can you…hold me?” Jaemin asked hesitatingly, keep rubbing his teary eyes, trying to prevent himself from crying again.

Jeno didn’t even need to think before agreeing to Jaemin as he opened his arms for him, “Come here, I’ll hold you.” He casually said and Jaemin, without any second thought, immediately throwing himself into Jeno’s arms, burying his face right above Jeno’s collarbone.

With that, the bad dreams have decided to leave Jaemin’s head and both of them can now have their peaceful sleep.

•••

The next morning when Jaemin was awake from his nice sleep, he’s being welcomed by Jeno’s handsome face and his body was wrapped close to the older’s.

Jaemin did remember that he’s the one who asked Jeno to sleep here with him, but to be reminded that he was the one who asked Jeno to hold him while he was asleep is just too embarrassing to remember.

He covered his face with both of his hands, “Why did I even do that?” he keep mumbling the same thing, doesn’t even realized that his voice has successfully waking up the older boy from his sleep.

“Do you feel better?”

Jaemin looks up and he can see that Jeno was already looking at him with his small smile and Jaemin, being the panicked one, pushing Jeno away a little harsh that Jeno almost fall down from the bed.

“The fuck, Na Jaemin!” Jeno groaned, “So you really are feeling better now, huh? I don’t need to look after you anymore, right?” he said as he quickly gets up from Jaemin’s bed, still feeling a little betrayed by the younger’s reaction just now.

“I’m-I’m sorry… I was surprised that we were _that_ close…” the younger said as he sat up on the bed and Jeno just shrugged his shoulder sulkily, somehow feeling a little salty that Jaemin didn’t remember that it was actually him that asked Jeno to hold him last night.

Jeno was about to go out from the room when Jaemin speaks up again, “And—and thank you, Jeno, for holding me close…” Jaemin said with so much nervousness, he was afraid that Jeno would made fun of him, but instead, he got a pat on his head, “I’m glad that it made you feel better, Nana.” Was all he heard coming from Jeno before the older left his room.

With his pounding heart, he checks out his phone, just in case that his friends were texting him about the class, since he was planning on skipping his classes for today too.

But then he heard knocks on his door, and when he was looking at his door opening, there’s Mark with his sweet smile for him only to see, but somehow, he felt _a little_ disappointed that it wasn’t the person that he was expecting to see.

“Nana, how are you feeling today?” the older said as he sat on the edge of the bed, placing a bouquet of flowers on the bed near Jaemin’s legs.

Jaemin was only smiling at him when Mark was giving him a kiss on the back of his hand before he intertwined their hands.

“I’m feeling so much better today, Mark. You don’t have to come to see me, though. Its just a fever.” Jaemin said when Mark cupped his face in his hands, bringing their face close to each other.

Jaemin was about to pulled away but when he felt that Mark was only placing his forehead against him, he’s somehow felt relieved. “Ah, seems like your fever has cooled down now, hm?” the older said as he pulled away slightly from him and Jaemin stuck out his tongue at him, “I told you so!” he chuckled but when he heard another knocks on his door, Jaemin turned his head just to see Jeno was standing there with his cold eyes, _again_.

“I’m going to my class. Don’t forget to lock the door, kid.” He said it just like that before leaving the two of them, without even waiting for Jaemin to answer him.

“Did he always acted like that towards you, Nana?” Mark asked as he gave soft caresses on Jaemin’s hair and the younger just shook his head, “He used to be a lot softer towards me these few days, but it seems like today is not that day.” Jaemin pouted, leaning forward just to put his head on Mark’s shoulder.

There’s a small pause before Mark speak up again, “I wanna spend my day with you today,” he showed Jaemin a shy smile, “Can I, baby?” he asked so tenderly that it made Jaemin’s heart fluttering and no, he can’t say no to that, “Sure.” He answered with his sweet smile and the older gave a soft kiss on his forehead as a small gift for the sick boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))
> 
> i’m sorry for taking too long on this one, uni life sucks x_x
> 
> #ps sorry for any typos or any grammatical error


	8. Chapter 8

“Be honest with me, Jeno.” The tanned-skin boy said when both of them are walking out of their classroom.

Jeno gives him a cynical look before he answered him lazily, “What is it now, Hyuck?” he said and Donghyuck hold him by his shoulders, looking into his eyes deeply like he was trying to read the boy’s mind.

“Donghyuck, we’re in the middle of the hallway right now.” Jeno looked around, but Donghyuck was quick to make the latter to look at him again by cupping his face in his hands, “Do you have feelings for my Nana?” he asked straightforwardly with his serious look that made Jeno rolled his eyes at him.

“Do you even listen to your question right now, Lee Donghyuck?” the black-haired boy scoffed as he throws the younger’s hands away from his face, continued to walk away from the crowded hallway.

“Answer me, Jeno!” Donghyuck whines at Jeno as he tried to catch up with him, which succeed on making Jeno stopped walking and turned around to look at him annoyedly.

But when Jeno was about to answer Donghyuck again, he received a call from the person that he really tried to avoid the most (beside Mark), his father.

Donghyuck who caught the hardened expression on Jeno’s face was quickening his pace immediately. And when he can finally see who it was on Jeno’s screen, he let out a sigh, “You can’t run away from him forever, Jeno. Just try to talk to him.” He said as he put his hands on his waist.

The black-haired boy shook his head, showing his phone screen to his friend as he declined the call, “I’ll never talk to this old man.” He stated very certainly before he left the place immediately.

As Jeno was walking out from the campus building, he can already see a familiar guy looking at him with his polite smile, standing next to a familiar car.

_Oh, this can’t be happening right now._

As Jeno was walking towards his father’s car, his driver was bowing at him, “Mr. Lee Jeno, your father has been waiting for you.” The middle-aged man said as he opened the door for him, showing his father there inside the car looking at him with a hopeful eyes.

“What do you want?” Jeno asked with annoyance was clear in his tone and his father just gave him a soft smile, “Just get in first, please?” he said and Jeno rolled his eyes at him before he turned to looking at his driver, giving him his not-so-friendly look, “You really can’t say no to him, don’t you, Mr. Kim?” he said, feeling so betrayed by him, that he has considered just like his own uncle.

The man was only giving him an apologetic smile, “You can never say no to the man that have saved your life for 20 years, Jeno. He’s your father after all, so I have to be good to him.” He whispered and Jeno just shook his head in disbelief before entering the car, sitting next to his father in silence.

As the car started to move, Jeno’s father turned to looking at his son, with a big smile on his face, “Jeno, I’m really—”

“Don’t talk to me unless it’s something important.” The younger answered with his cold tone as he keep his eyes on the outside view, which succeed on making his old man to stayed quiet for the whole trip.

Once they’ve arrived at the restaurant that Jeno’s father have reserved personally for both of them, they just sit there on their table in an awkward atmosphere.

The son, who can’t stand the awkwardness, has decide to opened up his mouth to talk to him, forcefully, “So, why are you bringing me here again?” The boy asked when the waiter comes to their table, handing the menu book to each of them.

Jeno’s father was only smiling at him, “Its okay, right?” he said and Jeno scoffed at his words.

“Its never okay. Not when Mom is not here.” He stated before he took his phone out from his pocket, thinking that he should text Jaemin right now, asking about the younger’s condition.

But remembering that his step brother is probably still with the boy right now, Jeno let out a harsh breath out as he put down his phone on the table, not really minding about his father’s reaction.

“Jeno, about it—about your mother’s death anniversary, do you want to—”

Jeno snapped his head up to looking at his father with a sarcastic smile on his lips, “Oh, so now you remember?” he said and Jeno’s father was giving him his apologetic look, “I know I’ve been busy, Jen, but you should understand that all I do is for you, for the sake of your life.” He stated sternly, but Jeno doesn’t really care about it.

“You should tell that to Mom, if she’s here—”

“Do you know that I’m hurting more than you do when she left us?” the old man said when he finally can’t hold his emotion any longer.

Jeno brings himself closer towards the table, “You know nothing about what hurt is, you’re not Mom.” He whispered before he finally gets up from his seat, making the noisy room fell silent by the sound of his chair scraping against the floor.

“Jeno—”

Jeno took his phone that he put on the table before, “If you invited me just to ruin my day, congratulations Dad, you just did.” He said before walking out from the restaurant, not bothering to turn around when his father keep calling his name.

“Jeno, where are you going?” Mr. Kim asked when he saw the boy walking out from the restaurant in hurry, with tears already falling down on his cheeks.

Jeno quickly wipes his tears away from his face, “I’m going home.”

•••

**Jaemin**  
does anyone know where jeno is rn? [23.40 PM]

**Chenle**  
[23.40 PM] he’s not answering his phone..

**Renjun**  
[23.41 PM] still got no news about him too, nana :(  
[23.45 PM] nana, hyuck said that jeno met his father at lunch time  
[23.46 PM] and he haven’t heard anything from him since then

Jaemin shook his head when he read the replies that he got from his friends on their group chat. Not only that he didn’t answering any of their calls, but Jeno has turning off his phone right now because Jaemin can’t even reach his number when he tried to call him again.

“Just what’s got into him now…” the blonde mumbled as he keep looking through his contact list, and called the only person that he hope that could helped him right now.

“Mark, do you know where Jeno could be right now?” Jaemin immediately asked him once the other line picking up his call.

“_What? He’s not back, yet? So you’ve been all alone since this afternoon when I left?_” the other asked him back confusedly.

“Hyuckie told me that Jeno met his father at lunch time and he haven’t called or texted any of us until now.” Jaemin said as he proceed to sit down on the couch in their small living room.

Now Jaemin heard nothing coming from the other line, so that he take a look on his screen showing that his call with Mark was still ongoing, “Mark, you there?” he asked again and he could heard Mark clearing up his throat.

“_Jeno’s probably at his hiding place right now, Nana. He’s always been like that after having a talk with Dad._” Mark said and Jaemin let out a sigh, “_Just let him be for now, alright? You need to get some rest, baby._” The older boy said with his gentle tone that made Jaemin’s tummy feels strange again.

The blonde pressed his finger pads on his temple as nodded his head, “Okay, okay. I’ll just go to sleep now, I guess. Night, Markie!” he said with his cheerful tone that brings relief for Mark. “_Good night, baby. Sweet dream. I love you._” The older said said and he hung up the call immediately before Jaemin can even answered him.

Jaemin was only looking at his phone for a while after the small talk with Mark, and those three words—he doesn’t really know how to react to that right now.

He quickly shook his head, trying to throw away the thought that keep lingering inside his head and opened his phone again, texting someone.

**Jaemin**  
please come home, jeno [00.17 AM]

•••

The next morning, the first thing that Jaemin did was checking his phone, hoping that he’ll get a reply from Jeno, but of course, there’s still nothing there for him.

He let out a sigh with having a thought on skipping his class again today, but the guilt has been eating him up now so that he finally choose to just go to his class since he’s been feeling so much better already.

When he was ready to go and he opened his door, there’s Jeno surprisingly standing right in front of him looking so messed up. It’s obvious that the boy has been crying by the look of his puffy-red eyes.

Jaemin walked closer towards him, “Jeno…” he can only mumbled out his name as he touched the older’s cheek, leaving soft caresses there before he let the older fall into his arms.

“So glad to know that I still have a home to come to.” The older’s words were muffled over Jaemin’s clothes but its so clear in his ears. Jaemin didn’t say anything and just wrapped his arms around the older’s well-formed body, “Welcome home, grandpa.” He giggled at his own joke. Jaemin’s cute giggle is just so soothing that Jeno can’t help but to smile again.

Both of them were sitting on the couch for a moment, with Jeno telling the younger boy about where he have been the whole night, about his terrible lunch with his father, even until how he finally got back to the dorm with Mr. Kim, before Jaemin decided to go to his class because he’s already running late.

“I’ll see you later at lunch?” Jaemin said as he get up from the couch, looking at Jeno with a soft smile on his lips. And the older just nodded his head as he laid down on their couch, his eyes were already closed.

Jaemin stopped when he was already standing right in front of their door. He turned around again and watched the older boy was curling up on the couch and his heart softened at that. “Hey, Jeno?” he called him softly. And Jeno answered with only a hum.

Jaemin was hesitated at first for telling Jeno about this. What if Jeno doesn’t like his idea? But this might made the older boy feels better, right?

He holds tight to his bag strap when he can feel his racing heart, “My Mom invited you for dinner tonight.” Jaemin said very quickly before he finally left their dorm.

**Jaemin**  
mom, i’m bringing my roommate tonight [08.48 AM]

please make delicious food for us![08.49 AM]

i love you! <3 [08.49 AM]

•••

To his surprise, Jisung and Chenle are being so close this morning—not that they’re not close before, but today is just _close_ close.

When Jaemin enters the class, he can see that Jisung was having his head laying on Chenle’s shoulder as they were watching something on Chenle’s phone. Knowing that Jisung is not the clingy type of guy, and seeing how close he’s with Chenle right now really made Jaemin smiles widely, because maybe, things finally works out for them.

They don’t even realize that Jaemin was already standing right in front of their seat, so that Jaemin had to knocks on their table, “You guys.” He cleared his throat and both of them snapped their head to looking at Jaemin with a surprised look, “Nana?!” Chenle was the first one who gets up from his seat and walked circling his table and gives his best friend a tight hug.

“We thought you weren’t ready for class yet! Have your fever cooled down?” the tallest of the three asked, still sitting comfortably on his seat.

Chenle broke their hug and give Jisung a disbelief look, “Of course he’s got better! Mark is coming to look after him yesterday,” he smiled at the blonde boy with blushes was tainted on his cheeks, “Right, Nana?” Chenle added and Jaemin nods his head shyly.

“Oh, how was Jeno, though? Any news?” Chenle suddenly asked when they’re back on their seat again and Jaemin frowned at him, “He still haven’t replied to any of you?” the blonde asked confusedly because he remembered when he was already on his way to campus, Jeno replied to his text with “_I’m home._”

Both Chenle and Jisung shook their head simultaneously, “He didn’t say anything either in our group chat, Nana.” Jisung stated.

The blonde boy put a straight line on his lips, “He came back this morning. And he said that he’ll met us at lunch.” Jaemin said, somehow he can felt the butterflies in his tummy won’t calm down with the thought of Jeno saying ‘home’ to him this morning.

And soon, their class was started with Mrs. Lee shouting, “Put your phone back into your bag, child, or I’m going to kick you out of this class for not paying attention to my class!” that brings out complains from the whole class.

But not Jaemin, though. _Another thing_ was distracting him so much that he didn’t even let any of the subject to get into his head even though he has his eyes to the front of his class.

At lunch time, Jaemin was assigned to take care of their table while his other friends were getting their food. “You sure Jeno will come, Nana?” the tanned-skin boy said as he put down their food on the table, with his boyfriend and the babies (Chenle and Jisung) was following him right behind with their drinks.

Jaemin nodded his head as he took a sip of his orange juice, “That’s what he told me. Seems like we just gotta wait for him.” The younger said as he brings out his phone from his pocket and was about to text Jeno.

Before Jaemin can even type any word on his phone, he heard Renjun was calling for the older’s name and somehow Jaemin suddenly lost his confidence to even turned his head towards where Jeno was coming.

The next second, Jaemin can feel a touch on his shoulder, that made him immediately stiffened, “Can you move aside a little, Jaem?” The older said softly that it made Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat for a moment.

Without even looking at Jeno, Jaemin shifted on his seat to let the older boy to sit next to him.

Jisung who sat across Jaemin realized the changes on Jaemin’s expression that he let out a small chuckle, making the other looking at him confusedly, “What is it now, Park Jisung?” Renjun raised his brow at the younger boy, but Jisung quickly shook his head, “Nothing! I just remembered the video that I watch this morning!” he lied and thankfully the other didn’t ask him any further.

**Jisung**  
[12.47 PM] you’re so obvious :p

Jaemin read the notification on his phone that was laid on the table and he immediately hide his phone back into his pocket before giving Jisung a panicked look, which Jisung returns with a smile, nodding understandingly at the blonde boy.

Throughout their lunch time, Jaemin can’t help but flinched every time Jeno suddenly talked to him or even giving the slightest touch on his arm.

Jaemin was so immersed with his own mind that he doesn’t realize when Jeno leaned closer towards him, “Is the dinner still happening?” he whispered it right into Jaemin’s ear, thinking that Jaemin wouldn’t want their friends know about this.

Jaemin turned to him so suddenly that it made their noses brushed slightly and Jaemin immediately covering his mouth as he let out a small yelp.

“What’s with you guys suddenly being so lovey-dovey today?” Donghyuck asked in his interrogating mode and Jaemin waved his hand, “N-nothing!” he said a little louder than he should, and he can feel that the heat is crawling up really fast all over his body.

Jaemin can hear that the guy next to him was giggling so that he glared at him, “You!” he hissed at the older boy as he shoved him away, still with his reddened cheeks.

Oh, today’s lunch really made Jaemin wanted to scream so bad.

•••

Both Jaemin and Jeno are now on their way to Jaemin’s house. After Jaemin sent those texts to his mother this morning, she immediately called him, getting too excited as she was saying that she’ll made the best food for both of them tonight.

When they’ve arrived, Jeno looked around the neighborhood before he turned to looking at Jaemin, “So,” he tried to gain the younger’s attention who’s now already unbuckling his seatbelt, “Why’d your Mom suddenly want me to come have dinner with your family?” he asked curiously and Jaemin froze for a split second there.

The younger gave him an awkward grin, “Uh… She just wanted to know about who my roommate is. That’s all.” He said as he patted Jeno’s arm, “Lets go!” he immediately getting out from the car, not even waiting for the older boy to come with him.

He runs a little toward his door and when he rang the bell once, his mother was quick to opened it, with her wide smile, “Welcome home, Nana! Where’s he?” she said excitedly as she looks around the terrace.

Jaemin looks back and he can see that Jeno was entering their front gate with a friendly smile on his face and Jaemin’s mother instantly clapped her hands, “Oh! Welcome to our house, sweetheart!” she greeted him, sounding a little enthusiastic that Jaemin had to hide her right behind his back.

As Jeno stepped his foot on their terrace, Jaemin’s mother immediately walking towards him, “I’m so glad you finally come!” she said before she finally gives him a hug and Jaemin can see that Jeno was surprised for a moment before he hugged her back, “Thank you, Ma’am.” The boy said still with his smile as she pulled away.

A small cough was heard from their house’s entrance which showing Mr. Na there with his arms crossed over his chest, “Honey, let our guest to come in.” he said with a welcoming smile on his lips and Jeno just nodded his head as he showed him his polite smile.

Jaemin’s parents entered the house first and both Jaemin and Jeno was following right behind. “Why does it feel like I’m about to meet my boyfriend’s parents?” Jeno whispered right into Jaemin’s ear which made the younger turns completely red instantly.

“Shush, Jeno!” the younger said as he shoved the older away, again, and running into the house with Jeno was laughing right behind him.

Throughout the dinner, Jaemin’s mother keep asking Jeno about how’s their dorm life going and how’s his campus life, which also lead her to the sensitive one, about his family.

Jaemin was taken aback when his mother asked the older boy about it, but when he turned to looking at Jeno, the older boy seems unbothered by it and he just answered the question casually, “My father own a company, and my mother has passed away when I was fifteen.” he said and the elders who sat across him now showing their surprised look.

Mrs. Na immediately took Jeno’s hand on the table, “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have asked you about it…” she said with her apologetic look but Jeno was quick to shook his head, “No, its okay! Don’t be sorry, Ma’am.” He said with his reassuring smile.

Jaemin reflectively put his hand on Jeno’s knee as he still has his eyes on his parents, “Um, Mom, Dad, I think we’ll be going now. I have morning class tomorrow.” Jaemin smiled at them and both of them nodded their head awkwardly.

With Mrs. Na last hug for each of them, they finally went back to their dorm.

Jeno becomes quiet for the whole trip on their way back to their dorm, and Jaemin somehow feel a little bad so he just tried to understand him by not saying anything either.

As they were arriving at the parking lot, both of them are still keeping their mouth shut. Also, when the car has been parked perfectly, both of them didn’t walked out from the car immediately and choose to stay inside the car for a while.

“Jaemin.” Jeno finally trying to open up the conversation for them and the younger turned to looking at the older boy who’s now already has his eyes on him. “I know you feel sorry right now, but you don’t have to, okay? I’m really okay.” Jeno said with his smile as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

Jaemin immediately pouted at him, “But I still feel so bad, though… I shouldn’t have let you come to my house…” he mumbled as he looked down, looking at his clasped hands on his lap.

Jeno lifted his chin up with his finger and made the younger to looking at him again, “Don’t be. I actually feel so welcomed, especially by your Mom.” He chuckled as he was looking at Jaemin closely and the younger can feel his cheeks were heating up so he just nodded his head at Jeno’s words before he quickly looked away again.

Jeno is the first one who walk out of the car with Jaemin following right after him. Jeno was smiling at him as he offered his hand at the younger boy, “Come on.” He said softly, and it made another knot in Jaemin’s stomach.

Jaemin uncertainly took his hand, but Jeno just laughed at him, “You’re so strange today, kid.” He said as they continue to walked hand in hand towards their dorm building.

But there’s this one figure that caught Jaemin’s eyes when they got into their lobby, which made him retreated his hand from Jeno.

“Mark…” he mumbled and Jeno was looking at him confusedly before he followed to where Jaemin was looking at right now.

Mark was standing there, with his back was showed toward them, and there’s a bouquet of roses on his hands—not much, but enough to surprise the younger boy.

Both Jaemin or Jeno didn’t even got the chance to say anything when Mark have turned around and his eyes immediately met with both of them. He smiled so widely at Jaemin and quickly coming towards him.

Jeno was just standing there when Mark handed the bouquet to the younger boy. Jaemin was looking at Mark confusedly, “What are these for, Mark?” he asked and the older boy smiled shyly at him, “I got something to tell you, Nana.” He said and Jeno immediately know what it means, and he didn’t like it, though he doesn’t know why. All he knows that it doesn’t make his heart feel at ease.

“I’ll get in first.” Jeno mumbled as he quickly took his leave without even waiting for Jaemin’s answer. He just doesn’t want to witness them getting back together.

At least not tonight, not after all of the things that happened today.

Things that made his heart to finally feel the warmth he’s been long for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes everyone nomin is coming very soon :)
> 
> maybe :))))
> 
> #sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	9. Chapter 9

Its been a week since that time when they went to Jaemin’s house and Mark making a surprise appearance in their dorm building when both Jaemin and Jeno got back. And since then, Jeno starts giving Jaemin his cold shoulder again.

His roommate has been acting like that since that night and Jaemin wasn’t so sure whether it was because of the things that happened in his house or because Mark coming to the dorm without a warn (remember on how Jeno hates him).

“I don’t know, Ji. He just seemed so unapproachable the past few days and I don’t want to bother him with my complaints or anything.” The blonde said as he took another bite of his cheesecake (he eats it because he wants it not because he remember this was Jeno’s favorite, absolutely no).

The younger keep his eyes at his drink as he stirred it slowly with the straw, “Nana believe me, it’s definitely because of Mark.” He stated and Jaemin instantly shook his head, “But why? Just because he hates Mark, it doesn’t mean Mark can’t come to see me, right?” he said confusedly, sucking on some piece cake that was left on his small spoon.

Hearing his friend’s answer, Jisung gives him his unimpressed look, “Yeah, but if Jeno was jealous, then he have the right to act that way, Nana.” He said certainly, pointing his own spoon at Jaemin.

“But why would he feel like that, there’s no way—”

“Stop denying it, you big baby. Jeno likes you, I know he do.” The younger said as he patted the older’s head softly with his free hand, letting out a breathy laugh when he saw Jaemin started to pout at him.

Jisung took the older’s hand softly in his, “Look, even if you don’t see it, but I do. I see how he looks at you, Nana. He smile the brightest while watching you—when you talk to him in particular.” he said as he shrugged his right shoulder while Jaemin started to blush.

He shook his head again as he pulled his hand away shyly and took the last bite of his cheesecake, “I don’t know, Ji. It just seems very impossible. I don’t think Jeno will ever feel that way towards me.” Jaemin said, finally placing down his small spoon.

Not gonna lie but Jaemin realized that he has feelings for Jeno, he acknowledges it, finally.

But he’s still not so sure if its really good for him to fall in love this fast after what happened with him and Mark in the past—he’s afraid that this was just a temporary crush that can be easily gone after a few weeks, or maybe days later. He’s afraid that this feelings were not really meant to be. He’s afraid if this is just his loneliness that made him feel things he should never feel.

  
Before Jaemin can even continue to talk, the boy who sat across him suddenly took his phone out when he feel it vibrating inside his pocket, and it turned out to be a text from his roommate telling the boy that he can come back to their room now.

  
The boy looks up with an innocent smile on his lips, “Na, lets get back to the dorm. Taeyong told me that Jaehyun has gone back to his place.” Jisung said before he started to tidying up his stuff on the table.

  
Jaemin was giving him a small pout, thinking why would Jisung ask him to hang out when he can ask Chenle instead. But then again, to think of it, if he didn’t come with Jisung right now, he might still have this lump feelings inside his chest, right?

  
“Hey, Ji?” the blonde tried to gain his bestfriend’s attention and it works. The boy is now looking at him as he raised his eyebrows at Jaemin.

  
“Thanks for always listening to me.”

  
•••

  
When they were having their lunch time in canteen the next day, Jeno choose to sit at the end of the table away from Jaemin, just like what he did since a week ago. He also avoids to have eye contact with the younger boy, which actually kind of made Jaemin feel sad about it.

  
“Okay, that’s it, I’m getting tired now. What’s with you two? You act so lovey-dovey a week ago, now you act like you don’t even know each other.” Renjun finally bursted out and both Jeno and Jaemin shrugged their shoulder simultaneously at Renjun’s words as they keep their eyes on their food.

  
Renjun can only left his mouth hanging open before he throws his hands up, “Ugh! You guys are complicated!” the boy groans annoyedly before he goes back eating his food with Donghyuck keep caressing his head like a little kid.

  
“It’s a common thing when birdies are in love~” The tanned-skin boy said with a small smirk on his lips and Jaemin immediately looks up at him with a frown on his forehead, showing the older boy that he’s not in the mood right now.

  
The blonde boy suddenly getting up from his seat, making his friends looking at him in surprise, “I’m going first.” he said as he took his tray with him, don’t even care about eating the untouched pudding that he usually love. It feels like his day has been ruined already that he’s not in the mood to eat that either.

  
As the other were calling for Jaemin’s name, Jisung turned to looking at Jeno, with a hopeful look, “You’re not going after him?” Jisung asked Jeno and the older boy just gave him a cold stare, “Why don’t you do it instead?” he asked back and that surprised everyone on the table.

  
Hearing what Jeno said earlier made his head feels like boiling, “What is wrong with you, jeez!” Jisung frowned at him as he took Chenle’s hand in his, “Come on, Lele. Nana doesn’t need this useless guy, Nana needs us.” The younger said before he finally leave the place immediately with Chenle still waving his hands towards his friends.

  
Donghyuck turned to looking at Jeno, “Lee Jeno, if you ever hurt Nana, I swear I’ll ripped you apart.” He said with anger was painted on his tone but Jeno shrugged his shoulder, “I did nothing. But you did teasing him, which made him left.” He coldly said as he keep continuing to eat his food, trying not to care much about the whole situation.

  
The tanned-skin boy pointed his finger towards Jeno, “This won’t happen if you actually do something, Jeno.” Donghyuck answered him and Jeno immediately turned to looking at him in disbelief.

  
And before they could ever start their fight, Renjun quickly put his hands on both of their faces, “Okay, calm down now, you two horses.” He said calmly as he turned to looking at Jeno, “What’s happening with you and Jaemin? You’re still okay last week, you seem so close, even.” Renjun asked straightforwardly that Jeno had the urge to run away from where they are now.

  
Renjun knows that his friend is now hesitating to tell him about it, so he put his hand atop of Jeno’s on the table, “Jen, its okay, just answer me.” The smaller boy said with a softer tone, so that it might change Jeno’s mind for keeping his feelings to himself.

  
But Jeno can only let out a sigh, “I don’t know, Junnie. I don’t think right now is the right time. I’m sorry.” He said before he finally leave the table, leaving a pissed Donghyuck and a confused Renjun behind.

  
•••

  
Jaemin is back in the dorm with a total blackness inside his dorm’s room and Jeno is nowhere to be found.

  
Jaemin looks at his phone, checking if Jeno has sent him any text, but he remembered that the older boy is still on his cold mode towards him now, so he just put his phone down when he finally sat on the couch.

  
The blonde boy locked his eyes on the ceiling, still trying to proceed what happened in their lunch time today. “Just forget it, Jaemin…” he mumbled out as he covered up his face with his arm when he can feel that his chest tightening.

  
Jaemin was about to enter his dreamland, when his phone suddenly ringing and wakes him up instantly. The moment he saw the caller ID, he immediately sits straight up as he took his phone and answering the call, “Jeno?” he asked, somehow sounding too hopeful.

  
“_Uh, no, its Ten here. Jaemin, we’re on the way back to the dorm right now._” The other line said and it made Jaemin confused. Since when Jeno hangs out with Ten? (Well, its not like Jeno is a social-anti, but still).

  
Jaemin put the phone on his ear again when he’s done checking on the caller’s ID one more time, “Okay? Be careful, though?” he said unsurely before Ten answered with a quick okay and cut off the call.

  
Jaemin doesn’t have to wait for that long before he heard his door was being knocked so many times.

  
The blonde boy run towards his door to opened it for his guest. There, he got Ten standing right in front of his door with his tall boyfriend, Johnny, and of course, with Jeno being carried by the two of them.

  
Johnny lets out a cute huff sound when he finally saw Jaemin (he always tried to act cute whenever he saw Jaemin—no reason, though, he said) and got a judging look from his boyfriend, “He’s so wasted. You sure you can take care of him, Jaem? I can help you—” Johnny’s words was being cuts off when Jeno started to gagging and both Johnny and Ten quickly gave Jeno back towards the blonde boy in front of them.

  
Jaemin frowned and gives his senior a confused look, “But how did he get so drunk like this?” the younger asked, tried to steadying his position with the unconscious Jeno in his arms.

  
“We don’t know what his problem is but he looked really sad when we were drinking. When I asked him about it, he just said that he’s fine, that he’ll eventually forget about it.” Johnny said, casually pulling his boyfriend closer by his shoulder.

  
Ten was nodding his head along with his boyfriend’s words, “I was a little surprised that he said yes when we asked him to hang out with us, though.” Ten said as he nodded his chin at Jeno, “You can take care of him, right? He kinda chug down all of our drinks before.” he asked, seemed a little concerned when he looks at the way Jaemin looking so troubled with Jeno in his arms who started to mumbled undefined words.

  
Jaemin nodded his head instantly, “I can, don’t worry, Ten! Thanks for bringing him back, by the way, you two.” The younger said with his reassuring smile and both Ten and Johnny giving him a pat on both of his arms before they leave the place.

  
The blonde boy tried so hard for not dropping the older boy on the floor as he dragged him towards their couch, “Jeno, wake up, damn it! You’re so heavy!” he started to complaining again.

  
“Mom?” Jeno looks up at the younger boy with his barely opened eyes when he finally being seated on the couch, and Jaemin can only let out a harsh sigh before he sat next to Jeno.

  
Both of them were just sat there without even talking to each other, with Jeno keep mumbling undefined words while Jaemin trying to listen to him.

  
Jaemin was looking at the boy next to him with a small pout, thinking if only they can talk like how they used to be. Jaemin took the initiate to get closer towards Jeno, “Hey, Jeno?” the blonde boy said as he leaned his cheek on the headrest of their couch, poking the older’s cheek with his finger. Jeno was only frowning before he tried to opened his eyes and looking at Jaemin with his sleepy eyes.

  
Jaemin smiled at him, but he didn’t say anything, though. Seeing how Jeno reacted to his call is enough—at least he’s not so cold like before, right? 

  
Jeno suddenly turned to face the younger boy so that he can watch him a little better. He’s just keep looking at Jaemin in silence, before he put his hand on Jaemin’s cheek as he keep his eyes on Jaemin’s, which successfully made the younger boy getting flustered, sitting up-straight immediately, “Jeno?” Jaemin tried not to sound so nervous, because the older boy was having his eyes locked on Jaemin’s lips before he started to brush his finger over it.

  
“Jen—”

  
Jaemin is not even done with his words yet when Jeno suddenly pressed his lips on Jaemin’s, making the younger boy blanked.

  
In his head, Jaemin was still refusing to believe that this was real, this was not a reality, but when he felt Jeno moved his lips over his, he lets out a small yelp and immediately pulled away from the older boy.

  
Now they’re back on base one again, with Jaemin making a small space for both of them as he was covering his lips with his palm, while Jeno was giving him a small pout on his lips—cute.

  
But then, Jaemin didn’t expected that Jeno was now looking at him with his glossy eyes, “Can we just forget who we are and do whatever we want just tonight?” he asked and that made Jaemin’s heart clenched. Just what’s happening to him that he suddenly says those words?

  
Jaemin brave himself to move closer to the older boy once again until their knees bumped, “What do you want now, Jeno?” he asked him nervously, cupping Jeno’s face in his hands.

  
A tear finally falls down on his cheek, “You.” He said with his trembling voice. Jaemin didn’t know what’s get into him but he just nod his head as he whispered a soft okay and Jeno immediately moved towards him, planted another kiss on his lips.

  
Jaemin tried not to feel anything, he tried to keep himself understand that this isn’t real, this is just Jeno in his drunken state, he won’t remember anything the next morning anyway.

  
But of course, he couldn’t do it—its too late to run away now.

  
He couldn’t hold himself when the older boy suddenly pulled him onto his lap and wrapped him in his arms, closing the gap between their bodies.

  
He couldn’t hold himself from not running his fingers through Jeno’s black hair, pulls the older boy even closer than he already is.

  
Having to taste the boy you like—oh, that’s so irresistible. Having him to hold you close like you’re his whole world, that feels amazing.

After God knows for how long they’ve been kissing, Jeno suddenly pulled away and Jaemin looks at him confusedly, getting off from his lap immediately. Before he can ask anything, Jeno has ran towards their bathroom—seems like the alcohol effect has just hit him now.

And Jaemin was left lying on the couch, feeling so overwhelmed after what they did before. Jaemin can feel his heart was beating really fast at that moment, and his stomach is acting up again because of the butterflies.

When he heard the bathroom door was being opened, Jaemin immediately sat up again, anticipating on whatever the older boy was going to say to him.

But it turns out that Jeno just walking pass by him and immediately going into his room, even locking his door.

Jaemin let out a deep breathe before he covered his reddened cheeks with his hands, took in the the feelings he’s been longing for.

•••

The next morning, Jaemin was planning on to ask Jeno about the kiss—their kiss, but when he comes out from his room, he found Jeno already lying on the couch with his eyes were closed tight and his phone were placed atop of his chest.

  
Realizing that he was being watched, Jeno opened his eyes and immediately turned to looking at Jaemin, “What?” he asked with his raspy voice and Jaemin can feel his cheeks heated up that he quickly ran back towards his room.

  
Jaemin leaned his back on his door, “What the fuck is wrong with me?” the blonde boy whispered to himself before he faced his door again and took a deep breath, “I can do this. If he starts asking anything, then I’ll just run away from him.” Jaemin keep chanting the words before he goes out from his room, once again.

  
Jeno was already looking at him confusedly, “What, Jaemin?” he asked, a little warmer than last week, at least. 

  
Jaemin bits his lips nervously, “Can I ask you something?” he asked, clasping his hands right in front of him, before he hides it behind his back.

The latter squinted his eyes at Jaemin before he nodded to him as he propped himself with his elbow, “Quick, I still need to get some sleep, my head hurts like hell.” Jeno said and Jaemin nodded his head quickly.

The younger took a deep breathe as he can feel there’s a lump in his throat when he was about to ask Jeno the question. And with Jeno who’s still looking at him—its not helping at all.

“Just ask, kid. I don’t have all day, I really need to rest.” The boy said as he laid on his back again, still having his eyes on Jaemin.

“O-okay, okay…” Jaemin answered him quickly before he took another breathe, “Uh… last night—W-why’d you kiss me, Jeno?” he finally asked him, feeling all the burdens on his shoulders being lifted up.

Somehow Jaemin can see that Jeno was surprised when he heard his question, but the older boy was quick to cover it with a frown on his forehead, “I kissed you? Did I?” the older asked him back and Jaemin nodded at him slowly at him, suddenly regretting his decision for asking Jeno about it.

Jaemin panicked when he sees how Jeno looks at him suspiciously, so he waved his hands at him, “I-its okay even if you don’t remember! You’re drunk last night so it—”

“Even if I really did kissed you, well, it doesn’t mean anything, right? Its just a kiss.” Jeno coldly said and that crushed the younger’s heart, badly.

He probably don’t remember it, but does he really have to hurt him by saying that it doesn’t have any meanings?

Jaemin tried his hardest to smile at Jeno as he nodded his head slowly, “Yeah, right, its just a kiss, it doesn’t mean anything.” He said, clearing his throat when he felt like his tears were going to fall.

“I gotta go.” Jaemin said before he goes back to his room to bring his bag with him and finally leaving their room without saying anything, without hearing anything coming from Jeno either.

Jaemin let the words sink into him, feeling the pain in his chest growing up until he finally let the tears that he’s been holding on to fall.

He doesn’t care even if the other tenants were looking at him with tears on his cheeks right now, he just wants to let it all out—the embarrassment for thinking that Jeno have the same feeling as he is and all of his sadness.

Now he knows that he shouldn’t let himself to trust his heart—there’s just no way for Jeno to ever feel the way he feel towards him. He feel so stupid for thinking that with those kisses that Jeno gave him last night was the sign that he likes him too—he’s drunk, of course he wouldn’t remember it, Jaemin have told himself about it last night, so why is he being so stupid for asking about it this morning?

  
Once he got to the lobby of the dorm’s building, Jaemin immediately took his phone out from his pocket, calling for someone’s number.

  
“Hyuck, help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch...
> 
> okay so, i think we’re already half on our way now everyone so, yeah,,,, idk what to say actually shdkdk  
anyway, enjoy! <3
> 
> #sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	10. Chapter 10

  
Donghyuck was getting ready for his class that morning when he received an unusual morning call from Jaemin.

He keep his eyes on his own reflection in the mirror when he picked up the call, “Yes, Nana?” he answered him softly like how he always do, but when he heard sniffles coming from the other line, Donghyuck stopped himself from touching his hair and turned to looking at his boyfriend who’s still laying on their bed with his phone.

“Stay there. I’ll pick you up.” Was all Donghyuck said before he cut off the call and put his phone into his pocket hurriedly, which gained Renjun’s attention, “Hyuck, is everything okay?” the smaller boy asked, somehow can read his boyfriend’s mind just by looking at the look on his face.

Donghyuck was looking at him in surprise, sat on the edge of their bed, “Junnie, this feels like a _déjà vu_. I’m going to pick him up—I don’t know, all I can hear was his cries and I suddenly remembered that day when he called me and told me that Mark is gone and we—”

Renjun was fast to stand on his knees on their bed and cupped his boyfriend’s face, “Hey, baby, calm down. I’ll drive you there, okay? I’ll get ready real quick.” He said before giving a soft kiss on Donghyuck’s lips and hugged him tightly, hoping it could at least make him feels better.

After 20 minutes of driving, Donghyuck and Renjun finally reach the dorm building and found Jaemin was sitting on the stairs of the lobby, hiding his face between his knees.

“Jaemin!” Donghyuck shouts for the boy’s name which made the called boy looks up at him with his damp cheeks and glossy eyes. Seeing this kind of look on Jaemin—the last time he saw him with this kind of look was when Mark disappeared from everyone—Donghyuck suddenly filled with anger as he quickly walked out from the car.

Jaemin gets up from where he were sitting and run towards the older boy—throwing himself at him and hugged him tightly, afraid that if he let him go, he’ll fall to the ground.

“Who made you cry? Tell me.” Donghyuck said in his firm tone, but Jaemin shook his head immediately, like he was afraid to let a single noise out from his mouth.

Donghyuck pulled away from their hug slightly with a soft sigh, “You called me and asking for my help, now I see you being a crying mess like this—who did this to you?” the tanned-skin boy said, a lot softer than before as he wept the remained tears on Jaemin’s cheeks away, “Is it Jeno?”

Not even before Jaemin can responding to Donghyuck, Renjun already calling their names, “Hey, get into the car first, come on, guys.” Renjun said when he’s finally standing right next to his boyfriend. Donghyuck gave a quick nod at Renjun’s words before he let his hand fall towards Jaemin’s hand and hold it tightly, “I’ll protect you, Nana. I won’t let the same things happen to you ever again.”

•••

Once they got back to Donghyuck and Renjun’s apartment, Renjun insisted his boyfriend to stop worrying about Jaemin and go to his class—which got a lot of whine coming from Donghyuck, but of course, Renjun always have his power over him and successfully to kick him out of their apartment.

Now, both Jaemin and Renjun were lazying around the living room, with Jaemin laying on the couch and having his head on Renjun’s lap, starring blankly on the tv in front of them.

“You’re afraid to tell Hyuckie about it, don’t you, Jaemin?” the smaller boy finally said as he caressed the younger’s hair softly. Renjun see the boy nods his head and that made him smile—knowing that Jaemin will act differently towards him and Donghyuck.

“You know you can always tell me about everything, right?” Renjun let his palm lingers atop of Jaemin’s head before the boy nodded his head again, answering him with a weak, “I know…”

Renjun waits patiently for Jaemin to finally speak up because he knows the boy is still so much in sadness, and he won’t push him either if he doesn’t want to tell him now.

“Jeno and I—we kissed last night.” 

When Renjun first hear it, he thought that it was coming from his tv but no, its not. He looks down at Jaemin who’s still starring at the tv, “You guys—uh, what? Wait, I must misheard things again, didn’t I?” Renjun nervously laughed at his own words before he saw Jaemin shook his head, and Renjun immediately close his mouth shut.

“We kissed—uh, he kissed me first, actually. He was drunk last night and I don’t know—he said that he wanted to forget about who we are and do whatever we want that night, but he—I don’t know, I’m so stupid for thinking that he likes me too, Junnie. I should’ve known he would never see me that way but—”

Renjun quickly cut him off, “Jaemin, don’t. You’re not stupid for thinking like that. Its not your fault—its no one’s fault, actually. You can’t control how your heart feel even if you’ve tried your best to hold back.” Renjun firmly said and Jaemin quickly sits up on the couch, with a sad look on his face.

“He said that it was just a kiss, it doesn’t mean anything—Junnie, I’m so embarrassed for thinking the otherwise—I told myself last night that it was just Jeno in his drunken state, but I’m being stupid enough to ask him about our kiss this morning.” Jaemin started to ramble again and the smaller boy immediately wrapped Jaemin’s bigger figure inside his arms, giving him the warmest hug he might need.

“Jaemin, its okay. You can let it all now, its okay.”

•••

Jeno still can’t reach out to Jaemin’s number at night and it made him worry even more. The younger boy didn’t say anything about going back to his home or anything, though.

“_The number you’re calling—_”

Jeno hit the end call for several times already whenever he heard the same voice coming from the other line but at the same time he also can’t stop to keep re-calling the same number again even though he knows that he will never can reach him out.

Before he could pressed Jaemin’s number again, surprisingly, a call from Chenle came.

“Chenle?” Jeno said when he answered the call confusedly. There’s this shuffling noises coming from the other line before he can finally hear Chenle’s voice, “_Jeno, Jaemin is at Donghyuck’s right now. Go pick him up._” The younger said with his annoyed tone and Jeno frowned at his tone—that’s just so rare coming from Chenle.

Jeno doesn’t have any chance to say anything else before Chenle cuts off the call, coldly.

Jeno locked his eyes on the clock on his phone, its 10.43 PM—almost the curfew time. But who cares, right? Who cares when someone _important_ to you that went missing for a whole day, and now you finally know his whereabouts, you wouldn’t want to wait any longer to see him, right?

Jeno took his jacket and his car key before finally leave to where Jaemin is right now.

On his way to Donghyuck’s place, Jeno keep thinking on how to explain things when he get there—he’s not risking his life to get beaten up from Donghyuck right now, don’t he?

When Jeno finally parked his car on the parking lot, he waited for minutes before finally braving himself to face whatever awaits him there.

Once he’s standing right in front of RenHyuck’s door, he pressed the bell once with confidence and it’s instantly being wide open, like the owner of the place has been expecting Jeno’s arrival.

There’s Renjun standing right in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. “What do you want coming to my place in the middle of the night like this?” the smaller boy asked and Jeno, somehow, can feel himself being the smaller one here with the way Renjun looking at him from head to toe, judging his presence in any kind of way.

Jeno tried to look unaffected by Renjun’s cold stare, so he cleared up his throat, “Is Jaemin inside?” he asked with his cracked voice—damn it.

Renjun take a look inside his place, before he slowly looking back at Jeno again with his deathly glare, “You’re lucky my boyfriend is not here right now and you’re also lucky enough that he still have no clue about this whole situation, Jeno.” Renjun said, and before Jeno can say anything else, Renjun showed him his index finger, shushing him. He’s not done yet with his lectures.

“And just so you know, I’m the one who told Chenle to tell you that Jaemin is here so that you can pick him up yourself and be responsible of what you did to him, you hear me, big guy?” he said and Jeno quickly nodded his head. Renjun then walked back into his apartment, finally calling for the younger boy.

Jeno waited for Jaemin patiently and when he finally sees him walking towards him, he can see how puffy Jaemin’s eyes are, and he knows he fucked up big time there.

And the way Jaemin avoided his eyes— its hurt.

The blonde boy was standing right in front of Renjun before he wrapped the smaller boy inside his arms, “Please don’t tell Hyuck about this, Junnie. Just tell him that I cried because I’m missing Mark or something. Please don’t ever mention Jeno’s name.” Jaemin whispered into Renjun’s ears, just so that Jeno won’t hear it.

Renjun gave Jeno another judging look before he nodded to Jaemin and pulled away from their hug, “Don’t worry, Jaemin. I’m doing this for you.” he said as he gave the younger boy soft caresses on his cheek.

Jaemin gave Renjun one last hug before he finally leave the place with Jeno, who’s still getting a cynical look from Renjun.

On their trip back to the dorm, Jaemin keep his eyes on the outside view, not even responding when Jeno called his name.

Jeno understand that Jaemin is upset right now but shouldn’t he at least listen to his explanation first before throwing his cold shoulder at him like this?

Jeno suddenly came up with an idea and took a turn when they almost reach their dorm building, which surprised Jaemin and made him finally to look at the older boy, in confusion, “What are you doing?” he asked, can feel his heartbeat slowly rising up.

And Jeno feels happy when he get the attention that he wanted from Jaemin. He gave him a quick look with a small smile on his face, “You’ll see, Jaem.” He said before focusing on the road again.

Jaemin knows he shouldn’t get too excited with this, but he can’t help but to let a small smile appearing on his lips that he had to looked away from Jeno to hide it.

•••

They finally arrived at this small playground after almost an hour driving, which Jaemin doesn’t really know where exactly they’re right now.

“Jeno, where are we?” Jaemin asked when Jeno finally parked the car near the playground’s entrance. Jeno was only giving Jaemin a small smile before he walked out from his car, going towards Jaemin’s door and opening it for the younger boy, “My hiding place.” He said as he offer his hand towards Jaemin, who hesitatingly took it.

Jeno lead them towards the small cave near the sandpit, “This is where I always go to when I have any kind of problems, and I thought maybe it can help you too.” The older boy said, before entering the small cave first and sits comfortably inside, “Come here.” He said softly as he patted the spot next to his.

Jaemin let out a small sigh before he sits next to Jeno, still leaving some space between them, doesn’t want to make the older boy to feel uncomfortable.

Jeno pulled up his knees before hugging it close to his chest as he keep looking at the boy next to him, “What bothers you now, kid?” he asked casually that Jaemin really had to let out a scoff out from his mouth. Jeno knows that he asked such a stupid question, but he really need to try, at least, right?

The black-haired boy turned his face away from Jaemin with a sad smile on his face, “I’m being a jerk right now, aren’t I?” Jeno added and Jaemin took a glance at him before looking at the sandpit outside the small cave, “Oh, you know that very well, I guess.” he answered with his cold tone.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Jeno can say as he leaned his back on the cave’s wall, looking at the boy’s back while Jaemin on the other hand, was shrugging his shoulders when he heard Jeno’s apology. “Why would you apologizing when you don’t even know about your fault? That’s just pointless and I—”

“I’m sorry for taking it light—those kisses, I shouldn’t say something so light like that. I should have known that it hurts you.” Jeno cuts him off and Jaemin took a moment before he turned his body so that he can have a better view on Jeno.

The younger boy didn’t say anything, he looked down on the ground and mouth were shut for a moment before he looked up at Jeno again, with his glossy eyes, “Its embarrassing, Jeno. I feel so stupid when you said those words to me, I hate it for thinking that I had a ch—” Jaemin stopped midway when he realized that he was about to (implicitly) confesses his feelings to Jeno. Jaemin quickly covering his mouth his palms before hiding his face between his knees.

Jaemin can feel a hand on his back, “Hey, look at me.” Jeno’s voice came so tender in his ears, but Jaemin still refusing to look at him again.

When Jaemin heard Jeno sighing deeply, he felt guilty for making the older boy to feel bad towards him like this, but again, Jaemin just can’t bring himself to looking at Jeno right now. “Jaemin, I’m really sorry, okay? I feel really bad for giving you a cold shoulder for the past week without a clear reason and that’s why I went drinking with Ten and Johnny’s group—I was trying to forget about it, Jaem.”

After listening to Jeno’s confession, Jaemin wetting his not so dry lips, looking at Jeno with a confused look, “Did I do something to you, though? Is it because what my mom ask you that night?”

The older boy shook his head instantly before he averted his eyes on the ground, “N-no! Its not that! Its—you, you get back with Mark, aren’t you?” Jeno said with a glimpse of uncertainty in his tone.

When he heard it, Jaemin widening his eyes, looking at Jeno in complete surprised, “Who even say that? Jeno, I’m not getting back with Mark.” He let out an awkward laugh and Jeno looking at him as surprise as Jaemin was.

“But that night—”

Jaemin nods his head, “He did come to ask me to be his boyfriend again, but I told him that I can’t, Jeno.” he leaned his back on the wall behind him, “Were you, jealous?” Jaemin asked, somehow feeling too confident to ask him about it and by seeing Jeno’s reaction, he got his answer.

The older raised both of his hands, “Look, Jaem, I don’t know what to say about this, but I’m just really pissed when I saw you with him that night.” He said and Jaemin nodded his head understandingly.

But then again, Jeno looked at Jaemin with a small frown on his forehead, leaning his head on his bended knees, “What if its just me being confused? But also, what if I really have feelings for you, though?” Jeno suddenly asked—more like to himself.

Jaemin throws a small smile at Jeno, “I wouldn’t say anything about your feelings towards me, Jeno. If you’re not so sure of it, then maybe you should take a closer look at it.” The younger eyed Jeno’s hands before holding it tight in his as he looked up at Jeno again, “And until then, I’ll be waiting.” and when he saw Jeno nodded his head, Jaemin can feel all the burden on his shoulder has been lifted up.

They let the silence to take over for a moment before Jaemin finally talked again, “Hey, Jeno?” he called for the boy’s name and when Jeno raised his brows at him, thinking that Jaemin might have something to say again.

  
Jaemin grinned at him, “We already past our curfew time.”

•••

The next day went very normally for both Jeno and Jaemin (they finally can go back to their dorm at breakfast time, thankfully their classes were started after lunch time that day). They started to hang out with their friends again, with Donghyuck still being so clueless about the reason why’d Jaemin crying yesterday. He also keep suspecting Jeno to be the reason of Jaemin’s tears.

“Look, baby, I love you, but you really need to stop. Jaemin is okay now.” Renjun said as he cupped his boyfriend’s face with a sweet smile on his face, hoping Donghyuck will finally stop to looking so suspiciously at Jeno who’s now on the queue line to get his food.

Jaemin who’s been sitting across the couple was trying to speak up but immediately being cut off by Jeno who finally arriving on their table with his food, “I already apologized to Jaemin and you can stop looking at me like that, Donghyuck. It looks like your eyes gonna popped out in any time.” Jeno said as he sat next to the younger boy.

Hearing Jeno’s answers, Donghyuck’s eyes widening, “You made him cry?! I swear to God, Lee Jeno—” he was so ready to throw his fist at Jeno’s handsome face, but he was instantly being cut off by Jaemin.

“Anyway!” the younger boy said as he gives Donghyuck an innocent smile before continuing to to talk again, “Where’s Jisung and Chenle?” he asked, taking a glance at Jeno who starts eating his food peacefully.

“Jisung said that they’re going on a date today, Chenle has been asking Jisung to watch a movie with him.” Renjun said, still holding tight on Donghyuck’s arm, trying to stop him from doing anything stupid.

Hearing to what Renjun told him, a big smile appears on Jaemin’s face, “Wait, so, they’re like, official now?” Jaemin asked enthusiastically and Renjun nodded his head with a soft smile, “Finally, huh?” he said and Jaemin nodded his head as he let out a soft chuckles.

“Well, I don’t think they’ll be going on a date anytime soon.” Donghyuck suddenly said as he pointed at one direction and the other three immediately turned to looking towards the direction, where they can see Jisung and Chenle coming towards their table.

“Don’t you said—”

Jaemin’s words were cuts off when Jisung motioned his hand on his neck, telling them it was cancelled, “Lele’s Mom asked me to come to their family dinner instead.” Jisung finally said as he took a seat next to Jeno and pulled Chenle to sit on his lap, not minding of other people that started to looking at them with so many kind of reaction.

“Gosh, you’re such a clingy one.” Donghyuck shook his head in disbelief before he leaned his head on Renjun’s shoulder and getting a crumpled napkin thrown at him from Jisung, “Just let us be.” He stuck out his tongue, tightening his hug on Chenle’s waist.

Chenle suddenly handed Jeno two movie tickets, “Since I’ve bought the tickets and it’s such a waste if I throw it away, why don’t you two go watch this movie?” he showed the older boy his sweet smile as he nodded his chin at Jaemin, knowing that it’s a great opportunity for both Jeno and Jaemin to fix their ‘friendship’ again.

Jeno throws a confused look at Jaemin before he pointed at Renjun and Donghyuck, “H-how about you two?” Jeno asked and Renjun immediately shook his head, “Nah, we’re good, we already have something planned tonight. A private one.” The smaller said with a small smirk on his face when he saw Jeno giving them a disgusted look.

Jeno suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he instantly to looking to the boy next to him, who’s now looking at him with a soft smile on his face, “Do you want to watch it with me, Jeno?” the younger said and Jeno can feel his heart beating unstably when Jaemin was looking at him like that.

The black haired boy take a closer look at Jaemin before he asked him, “Are you really okay going with me?” which made Jaemin’s smile grew wider, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked the older back.

Jeno didn’t know why but to feel insecure about Jaemin’s answer—what if they suddenly be awkward with each other again? What if Jaemin is not comfortable enough to watch a movie with him? What if Jaemin—

He felt another tap on the tip of his nose, “Whatever you’re thinking right now, Jeno, trust me, I’m really fine.” Jaemin’s voice suddenly bring him back to his reality and Jeno nodded his head awkwardly, finally took the tickets from Chenle.

Once they’re finally going back to their classes, before they part their ways, Jeno pulled Jaemin closer to him when their friends are not looking.

“Jeno?” the blonde boy can feel his face was heating up when Jeno leaned closer towards him and whispering into his ear, “I’ll pick you up after your last class.” Was what Jeno said that succeed to make a shy smile bloomed on Jaemin’s lips.

And for Jeno, he felt extremely happy when he sees Jaemin’s reaction before he let the boy’s hand off of his grip and watched him walking towards their friends ahead of him with blushes tainted clear on his cheeks.

So, a date, huh?

Oh, right, its gonna be a beautiful date.

:)))

_*_ _flashback*_

_“Have you bought the ticket?” Renjun said on the phone as he was on his way towards the canteen with Donghyuck._

_”Yes, so lets stick to our plan, okay? Tell your boyfriend to not ruin this up, Jun! See you later!” Chenle said with his cheerful tone from the other line before he hung up the call._

_When Renjun put his phone back into his pocket, Donghyuck immediately pulled him away from the crowd and pinned him against the wall, “So, mind to tell me about your plan with Chenle?” he said with a small frown on his forehead, suddenly feeling betrayed by his own boyfriend for leaving him out from his plan._

_While Renjun on the other hand was showing a cute smile on his lips, “Baby, its better for you to not knowing about it. All you have to do is just let me talk to Jaemin and Jeno later, alright?” he answered as he tap his index finger on Donghyuck’s lips, “There’s a reward for you tonight if you can do as I say.” Was all Renjun said to bring a smile back on Donghyuck’s lips._

_“Anything for my Renjun, then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will get better for nomin i promise shdjdjsj
> 
> #ps sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	11. Chapter 11

Jeno has never been this nervous before—not even when he went on a date with Hyena. This feels like his first date, even. This one is different—too different.

**Jaemin**  
[07.13 PM] my class is over

The second Jeno received that text from Jaemin, he felt his heart was about to explode right at that moment. He took a breathe before he finally replied to the younger boy, with a familiar feeling inside his tummy that he haven’t felt for a long time.

**Jeno**  
I’m at the lobby [07.13 PM]  
Be careful [07.13 PM]

But he then realized that he was being too exaggerated when he reread his last text to Jaemin—its not like Jaemin’s going to fall from the stairs or getting hit by a car, right? What’s with that ‘be careful’?

**J****aemin**  
[07.15 PM] i will, jeno :)

And not too long after Jeno received the text, the younger boy was already standing next to his window and knocking it with a cute rhyme. And he can see how happy Jaemin is right now when he finally turned to looking at him.

Jaemin immediately ran towards the passenger seat next to Jeno when Jeno smiled at him and mouthed “Come on!” at him.

While they’re on their way towards the theater, both Jeno and Jaemin are trying their hard for not showing how nervous they’re right now, afraid that it might made them getting awkward with each other again.

“Donghyuck and Jisung keep telling me to call them if you ever did something to me.” Jaemin chuckled when he read a text from Jisung and remembers that Donghyuck also saying the same thing after they’re done eating their lunch today.

Jeno rolled his eyes when he heard of what Jaemin saying, “God, they act like parents to you. Its not like I’m going to kill you or something!” he complained but then made a sheepish smile on his lips, “Sorry, Jaem.” He mumbled as he keep his focus on the road again, while Jaemin was still having his eyes locked on Jeno with a soft smile on his lips.

They still got 2 hours before their movie start, so Jeno decided to bring Jaemin to this ice cream shop that he often went to when he hang out with Donghyuck and Renjun.

“Do you want to eat ice cream first before we go to the theater?” Jeno asked when both of them are already standing near the shop, which got an enthusiastic nod from Jaemin, “Hey, I’d love to!” he said in his most cheerful tone and Jeno throws a soft smile on his lips before holding the boy’s hand in his, walking towards the ice cream shop together.

Both of them were still enjoying their ice cream when Jaemin’s attention was on Jeno’s phone on the table that keep showing someone’s caller ID, but Jeno doesn’t seem like he wanted to answer it.

“Jen, you’re not going to pick that up?” the blonde boy asked as he fed himself another spoon of ice cream, eyeing Jeno with curiosity. Its been like, the fifth call and Jeno still seem so unbothered to pick up the call.

Jeno shook his head as he shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t want to hear his voice, ever.” He said before flipped his phone down so that he wouldn’t have to see that “Blocked” (Mark) ID on his screen again.

And when the call finally died off, Jeno scoffed at it, “Oh, he’s finally giving up.” He said with his sarcastic giggles and Jaemin can only shook his head in disbelief—Jeno really act like a kid sometimes.

Suddenly, another call is coming but not on Jeno’s phone but Jaemin’s—its Mark.

“Hey, maybe its important, right? I’ll just answer this—”

Jeno suddenly offered his hand at Jaemin, “Give it to me. I’ll talk to him myself.” he cuts the younger’s words before he finally took the phone and answering the call annoyedly, “What do you want?” he said.

“_Where the fuck are you!? Dad collapsed just now! Hurry come home, Jeno!_” Mark said from the other line with so much panic in his tone.

When he heard it crystal clear in his ear, Jeno hung up the call immediately and didn’t say anything. He tried for not showing any sign of panic on his face, but Jaemin can still see it somehow. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly and Jeno instantly shook his head, “Its just…my Dad.” The black-haired boy answer simply and Jaemin frowned at him, “What happened, Jeno?” now Jaemin stopped eating his ice cream and keep his eyes on Jeno.

But Jeno didn’t say anything else, so Jaemin had to reminded him again, “You better see him now before its too late, Jeno. You never know when the time comes, and when you realized, you’re already way too late.”

It took a moment before Jeno looks up at Jaemin, with his teary eyes, “Can you please come with me?”

•••

When they’re finally leave the ice cream shop, they just went silent for the whole trip before Jeno decided to call Mr. Kim.

“How is Dad? Is he okay now?” he asked in his worried tone—the very first time Jaemin ever heard from Jeno.

“_Doctor Jung said its his heart again, Jeno. Seems like your Dad overworked himself. I found him in his working room and—_”

Suddenly, a bright light coming from Jaemin’s side—and that’s when Jaemin realized that Jeno was passing the red light, “Jeno! Watch out!” he shouted in panic and Jeno instantly took a left turn and made their car stopped on the other side of the road.

“_Jeno? Jeno?!_” the old man’s voice still can be heard on the phone that laid near Jeno’s feet. 

Jeno’s grip on the wheel was still very tight as he can hear the other car was honking at him before they drive away. He looked to his side and Jaemin was there with tears already streamed down over his cheeks, his hands were holding to his hair tightly. His whole body was literally shaking from the shock.

Jeno immediately put his hands on the younger’s shoulder and pulled him into his arms, “Jaem—Nana, hey, I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry...” He whispered as he caressed the younger’s back, trying to calmed him down. Jaemin hugged him tightly, holding tight onto Jeno’s shirt in desperate, “I thought we’re gonna die—Jeno—I thought you’re gonna leave—”

“I’m not gonna leave you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Jeno keep whispering the same words into Jaemin’s ears until he heard someone knocking on his window—it’s the pedestrian who witnessing their incident before, Jeno believed.

He pressed his window’s button down, not even letting his hold loosening on Jaemin who’s still crying in silence. The middle-aged man looking so worried at the two of them as he pointed at Jaemin, “Are you guys okay? Is he okay?” he asked and Jeno nodded his head immediately, “We’re fine, thank you for your concern, sir.” Jeno said with a small smile on his lips and the man just nodded his head slowly, “Okay, then. Just be careful, you two.” He said before he walked away from their car.

Jeno did feels bad at Jaemin because he just made the boy remembered things he have tried to forget this whole time, but he really need to drive to his house right now, so he tried to pull away from their hug, with Jaemin tightening his hold on Jeno’s shirt instead.

“Hey, Nana, can I drive again, please?” Jeno asked as softly as he could, caressing the younger’s head gently and Jaemin shook his head immediately, “No…” he sobs right over the crook of Jeno’s neck.

So, Jeno tried to find another way to make Jaemin feels better and he can finally drive again to see his father. “Nana, how about you take the back seat,” Jeno said as he tried to take his hoodie on the back seat, “And hold this tight. Can you do that?” he said as he put the hoodie on Jaemin’s lap.

The younger boy finally break away from their hug after a moment and take the hoodie into his arms before climbing up on his seat and moved to the backseat, hiding at the back of Jeno’s seat, “Be careful, Jeno…” he whispered like a little kid and Jeno nodded his head with a soft smile on his face, picking up his phone that was fell near his feet before, and continue to drive again, totally focusing on the road this time.

Jaemin keep hugging Jeno’s hoodie the whole trip, even covering his face with it when he saw another car was passing by their car.

Once they’ve arrived at their destination, Jaemin who’s sleeping at the backseat (saying that he gets too sleepy from crying before), now finally awaken and once he saw the house—the mansion, he starts to make a small “W-whoah…” voice as he put the hoodie he’s been holding to on the spot next to where he were seating.

Jeno just smiled at him through the rear-mirror, “Come on, Jaem.” He said as he get out from his car and opened the door for Jaemin, “Lets get inside.” He smiled and Jaemin nodded his head instantly before walking towards the entrance of the mansion with Jeno holding his hand tightly.

Jeno pushed the door open and immediately being welcomed by Mr. Kim who’s looking so much in panic, “You’re finally here, thank goodness! I’m so worried, Jeno!” He said as he took off the jacket that Jeno’s been wearing the whole time, before averting his eyes at Jaemin, “Oh, you bring a guest, sir?” he changed his tone when he realized that Jaemin was standing right behind Jeno.

“I’m Jaemin—I’m Jeno’s friend, uncle.” Jaemin smiled shyly at Mr. Kim, which Jeno nodded his head to as his approval for Mr. Kim to treat Jaemin the way he treats Jeno.

The middle-aged man gives Jaemin a polite smile, “Very well, then,” he averted his eyes back at Jeno, “Lets see your father now.” He said as he patted Jeno’s shoulder and lead the way for both Jeno and Jaemin.

Jaemin suddenly stopped walking when he saw a familiar boy in front of one of the door there, making Jeno to turned looking at him confusedly, “What’s wrong, Jaem?” he asked which made both Mr. Kim and the boy on the other side to looking at them.

“Nana?” his voice came clear in his ears and Jaemin smiled awkwardly at him, “Hi, Mark...” He greeted him awkwardly and at the same time, another familiar figure came out from the room—which Jaemin believed as Mr.Lee’s room—and looking so surprised when she saw Jaemin.

Not even had the chance to say anything, the woman was being cut by Jeno who pulled Jaemin with him into his father’s room, hurriedly.

Inside the room, the sight of Jeno’s father laying weakly on his bed, with oxygen mask was settled over his nose and mouth and the IV bag was placed next to his bed, welcomed them and it really stopped Jeno’s breathe for a moment there. The memories of his mother dying right in front of him suddenly hits him and he can feel his chest was tightening, succeeded on making his eyes filled with tears, again.

Jaemin who was standing right next to Jeno, placing his hand on his shaking shoulder, making Jeno to look at him, “Please stay...” Jeno whispered with his wavering voice after Mr. Kim closed the door for them and Jaemin nodded his head as he wept the tears on Jeno’s cheek with his thumb, “I’ll stay with you, Jeno.”

Once Jeno sat on the edge of the bed and held his father’s warm hand, he sighed deeply, “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have let you suffer alone like this, Dad…” he mumbled as he brings his father’s hand close to his face.

“I thought I’m gonna lose you, too…”

•••

Jaemin decided to go out from the room first so that Jeno can have his alone time with his father, with Jeno giving him a kiss on the back of his hand as his ‘thank you’ to the younger boy for staying with him.

Mr. Kim is the one who took Jaemin to the guest room, reassuring that he really can sleep over for the night and not to worry about his class because he will take care of it, which Jaemin doesn’t really know what was that really mean.

“Is Mr. Lee going to be okay?” Jaemin asked worriedly as he let the tip of his fingers touched the nightstand next to the bed, silently looking around the room.

The middle-aged man was smiling at him when he heard his concern, “He’s gonna be okay. My boss is a strong person, I always believe that. So, you don’t have to worry much about it, sir.” He said, handed the clean towel and clothes for Jaemin to wear, “Oh, since my young master told me to treat you the way I treat him, you must be a special one, hm?” he raised one of his brow at Jaemin, and the younger boy knows that he was being teased right now, making his face feels warm again—its been too often already!

Nothing’s came out from Jaemin’s lips but his reddened cheeks was enough to be the answer for Mr. Kim, “Okay, then. I’ll leave you here, Jaemin. Good night.” He said, still with a knowing smile before he finally leave the room for Jaemin.

Jaemin immediately locking the door and turned to lean his back on the door, “I better get some sleep!” he whined before finally go to the bathroom and cleaned up before getting some nice sleep.

•••

Its almost 2 in the morning and Jaemin still can’t get the sleep he’s longing for and not gonna lie, but he still feel so scared after what happened on their way to this big house. He keep remembering about _that day_ again.

He let out another deep sigh before he decides to walking out of his room, wandering around the dark mansion trying to find the kitchen to get another glass of water for himself.

After a few times taking the wrong turns, Jaemin finally found the kitchen and he can see that someone was standing there right behind the kitchen island, which later he recognized as Jeno, looking so distraught. The boy doesn’t even realized Jaemin’s arrival there, so Jaemin came up to him slowly and wrapped his arms around the older’s waist, “Hey, you.” Jaemin greeted him with a soft smile on his lips.

Jeno let out a sigh when he felt Jaemin’s hug tightening as he put his hands over Jaemin’s atop his stomach, leaning his head to the side so that the other can leaned his head on his shoulder comfortably, “Nana, I’m so sorry…” he said with his raspy voice—which Jaemin believed from too much crying, “I’m really sorry for what happened today, Nana…”

Jaemin slipped his arms off from Jeno’s waist before turning the boy to face him, “Jeno, i-its okay, things happened and since you’re panicking at that time, I understand.” He nodded his head, “We made it, at least, right?” he smiled widely at Jeno, but Jeno was giving him a small pout—an unexpected reaction that Jaemin get, “Hey! I’m totally fine, Jeno.” He let out a soft chuckle as he tapped his finger on the older’s cute pout.

The small gesture Jaemin gave him was successful to make Jeno smile again and seeing this kind of reaction, Jaemin suddenly felt his heart beating fast, so he slowly made a space between him and the handsome boy.

By Jaemin’s sudden reaction, Jeno raised his brow at him, holding his hand just to prevent the younger boy to move away from him, “What’s wrong?” he said before he slowly pulled the boy closer to him once again.

While Jaemin on the other side just shook his head nervously, “N-nothing, Jeno.” He said when Jeno was looking at him closely and Jaemin immediately took steps back until his back hit the fridge behind him.

They stayed silent for a moment, with Jeno who keep looking at Jaemin, their heartbeat increasing steadily, breathe becomes heavy and vision getting blurry with this light feeling inside their heads.

Jeno didn’t know what hits him but he moved his hand towards Jaemin’s face and thumbing his jawline softly, while his other hand was circling around Jaemin’s slim waist—closing the gap between their bodies, eyes was on his lips, before he slowly leaned in into Jaemin’s face.

Jaemin holds tight onto Jeno’s shirt, shutting his eyes closed, “Jeno, too close…” he whispered as he can feel his shaky breathe.

Jeno stopped moving as a smile bloomed on his lips when he heard Jaemin’s words, “Do you want it, though?” he asked as he looks closely to the younger’s cute face, hoping that the younger would feel the same as he is right now.

And surprisingly, Jaemin opened his eyes slowly and nodded his head shyly, “But we’re n—”

“Can I kiss you?”

Jaemin’s eyes got wider when he heard Jeno asking him that question—he never really expect the older boy to ask him about it straight away like this.

He looked away, averted his eyes just everywhere that is not Jeno’s handsome face, “W-we’re in your house right now—what if someone sees us?” he keep whispering, afraid that someone might heard him.

And Jeno suddenly backed away from Jaemin, just wanted to see what kind of reaction that Jaemin would gave him, “You mean, Mark, hm?” he starts guessing and as expected, Jaemin shook his head in panic, “N-no!” he shouts before he covered his mouth with his palms, “I-I mean like, Mr. Kim, or any of your maid…” he mumbled shyly and Jeno chuckled when he heard Jaemin’s words, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, “They wouldn’t even dare to say a word, Jaem.” he said before finally clasping his lips with Jaemin’s.

The kiss went very slowly with Jeno slipping his hand sneakily into the younger’s shirt, rubbing the small part of his back before pulling him closer again—like its still possible. His touch was so tender and sweet, that it made Jaemin’s legs going weak, instinctively wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck.

Jaemin loves the way Jeno hold him close while he kissed him like this, while his lips traveled down towards his jawline, then down towards the line of his neck, leaving small bites on it, making Jaemin lost it—letting a small sigh out of his mouth, which made Jeno’s grip on his waist tightening.

“Jeno—”

Suddenly, a voice of someone coughing cuts Jaemin’s off and made Jeno stopped doing things he do to the younger’s neck there before he turned to looking at where the voice came from, with Jaemin looking so surprised and embarrassed at their uninvited guest.

When Jaemin was about to look away from him, he still can catch the latter was giving a small smile at him and was about to say something when Jeno suddenly interrupting him, “Stay away, Mark.” Jeno stated firmly before pulling Jaemin away with him, leaving the older boy all alone in the dark kitchen with a broken heart.

•••

Once they got into Jeno’s room, the owner of the room was immediately going into his bathroom while Jaemin just standing there in the middle of the huge bedroom, doesn’t really know what to do there.

The black-haired boy is finally back after 15 minutes, with his damped face—seems like he was trying to cooling his anger down there. 

But he didn’t say anything when he’s back, though. Jeno just immediately laying there on his bed and shut his eyes tightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

This kind of view that made a smile appears on Jaemin’s lips. He doesn’t understand (he actually understand, he’s just trying to deny it) why’d Jeno even do that to him before, but now he gets it.

The older boy was _jealous_.

Jaemin approached him in silence before dipping his knees into the bed, making the other opened his eyes and looking at Jaemin with a pout on his lips, “I hate this feeling, Jaem—it makes me want to take you far far away with me.” he said in somehow a cute tone, turning on his side and hiding his hands between his cheek and his pillow.

The blonde boy smiled at Jeno as he laid down next to him, “Lets run away, then.” He giggled when Jeno moved closer and hide his face into Jaemin’s chest.

They stayed silent for a moment, with Jaemin playing with Jeno’s soft hair and Jeno on the other side is still hiding his face into Jaemin’s chest, until he opened up his mouth to speak up, “What did that jerk even told you that night, Jaem?” letting his words muffled over the younger’s shirt.

Jaemin can only let a sad smile appeared on his lips, leaving a long kiss on Jeno’s crown, “He told me the reason he left that day was because he thought that I needed time for myself.”

When Jeno heard it, a total confusion hits him, so he pulled away to looking at Jaemin in lost, “What was that even mean?” he asked and Jaemin made a tight line on his lips, “There’s this time when me and him stopped contacting each other for almost a week and that’s when he sent me a text saying he’s sorry and left without saying anything else.”

“But, why’d you even stopped contacting him, though?” The older asked, still with a frown on his forehead, and Jaemin took a breathe when he was about to say this,

“I thought he did it because he also needed time for himself and I was never brave enough to ask him why he do that the first place.” he smiled, sadly, “We thought that we know each other very well, but no. I only assumed things here and there, never asked him directly and so did he. We lack of communication and I guess that’s what destroy our relationship.”

Jeno just keep watching the blonde boy to speak as he caressed the boy’s cheek with his thumb, “Its still so new to me, Jeno. I didn’t understand anything about what does it feel like to be in a relationship. All I know is, at that time, he needed time for himself to solve all of the problem that he never really talk about to me—I was so clueless about things that happens in his life back then, Jeno. He always make sure that I only know the good things from him—I don’t even know his mother was getting married again, which is with your father, and then I didn’t know—”

“Jaem, you’re crying.” Was all Jeno said to make Jaemin stopped talking and immediately touched his cheeks—he’s indeed crying.

The black haired boy took his hands in his and leaving small kisses there, “Lets just get some rest, alright? Its been a really long day for you.” Jeno said before he turned off the night lamp on his nightstand, pulling the younger boy once again into his arms, “Lets hope that tomorrow will be a great day, Jaemin.” He smiled when he felt Jaemin’s arm on his waist and his other hand was holding tight to his pajama.

Jaemin on the other hand just nodded his head before planted a kiss on Jeno’s cheek and hiding his face under Jeno’s chin, “Let’s hope so too, Jeno.” He smiled, “Good night, Jen.”

“Good night, Nana. Sweet dream.” he said before both of them finally fall into their sleep, peacefully this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its a bit longer than usual but hey i’m finally updating shdkdksk xD
> 
> that’s right you guys, lets hope for the best for our nomin :3
> 
> *ps: sorry for any typo or any grammatical error everyone


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun has risen up and shine the brightest this morning, Jeno, who’s finally waking up from his sleep, stretching his arms up before he let his eyes fluttered open. And when he’s finally fully awaken, he realized he was being wrapped in someone’s embrace.

He looked down just to find Jaemin’s cute sleeping face that was hidden into his chest. Seeing this kind of view, Jeno can’t help but to let a smile bloomed on his lips while he ran his fingers between the strand of the boy’s soft hair before he starts playing with it.

Knowing Jaemin is still so drowned deep in his sleep, Jeno ran his finger along the line of Jaemin’s nose, “Jaem, wake up.” He whispered as he tried to move inside the boy’s embrace, which instantly gained whines from the boy.

Jeno tried to push himself away slowly from Jaemin and failed again when Jaemin started to tightening his grip on Jeno’s pajama. This kind of childishness somehow make Jeno feel so soft towards the younger boy, “Jaemin, I’m hungry.” he chuckled when he heard Jaemin starts mumbling undefined words over his pajama.

After minutes of whining, Jeno finally heard a sigh coming out from the younger’s mouth, “Can we just use ‘five more minutes’ rule here, Jeno?” the blonde boy said, making Jeno to laugh at him, finally giving up, “Okay, okay, whatever the baby wants, then.” he answered, not noticing that there's blush tainted faintly on Jaemin’s cheeks.

Jeno himself was getting sleepy again when Jaemin have fallen sleep again. He was about to fall asleep when he heard knocks on his door, so he lifted up his head to take a quick look on his door, “_Young master, the breakfast is ready._” One of his maid’s voice calling from the other side of his door and he sighed before he landed his head on his fluffy pillow again, “Okay, thank you! Give me a minute!” He answered lazily before he buried his face into Jaemin’s crown, suddenly thinking he’d like to use the ‘five more minute’ rule, but it seems like his tummy wouldn’t like it.

“Jaemin, we really need to wake up now.” Jeno said before he tried to sit up on his bed, which is failed when Jaemin pulled him down to lying on his bed again, “Jeno, lets just sleep~” he whined and the said boy just smiled at him as he pinched his cheek slightly, “We can continue our cuddle session later if you want it that much, _Nana_.” He said with his teasing tone, emphasizing when he called Jaemin’s name.

And it was successfully making the younger to look at him with a big frown on his forehead and a pout on his lips (and his still reddened cheeks too), “Bad Jeno!” he said before he's getting up from the bed quickly and stomping his feet towards the bathroom with Jeno laughing with so much fondness in it.  
  


•••

The atmosphere on the dining table this morning was mostly filled with the unwanted awkwardness. Well, of course its all getting awkward when you’re on the same table as your ex, his mother, and the boy you’re currently in love with.

At first Jaemin was trying to not really thinking about it that much, but when he caught Mark was looking at him with this kind of sad look on his face, Jaemin can’t help but to feel bad again towards the older boy.

“Jaem.” A voice coming from his side and Jaemin immediately turned to looking at the boy next to him as he raised his brows at him, “Did you say something, Jeno?” he asked and Jeno shook his head with a small smile on his lips, “Nothing, you just seemed a bit off before.” He said softly as he caressed Jaemin’s hand on the table—that doesn’t go unnoticed by Mark who sat across them.

“So, Nana,” a sudden interruption coming from across Jaemin and Jeno’s seat now, from Mark’s mother to be exact, who still has her eyes focused on her breakfast before she finally looked up at Jaemin with a smile on her lips, “How’s your campus life? Do you like it so far?” the middle-aged woman asked, and Jaemin just nodded his head awkwardly as the answer.

She moved to looking at Jeno once she got the answer from Jaemin, still with the same smile she gave to the blonde boy, “I heard that you two are roommates, hm?” she asked curiously which Jeno choose to ignore. And as for the step-mother? She’s used to Jeno acting like that towards her so she just smiled at Jaemin before going back to her food.

“Nana, its been so long since the last time we see each other, right?” she started it again, and now that’s what gained Jeno’s attention—he knows where this kind of conversation are going to led them to.

Jaemin was only looking at her confusedly before she continues, “You know, after you and Mark—”

“Mom.” Mark cuts her off and Jeno’s attention are now turned towards the older boy. He can see that Mark’s mother was looking all confused when Mark keep shaking his head at her.

Jeno moved closer towards the table to get a better view at his step brother, propped his arm and leaning his chin on his hand, “Why don’t you let her finish her words, Mark?” he asked with a small smirk on his lips and that’s when Jaemin turned his head at Jeno, looking at him with his panicked expression—this doesn’t seem like a good situation.

Mark was only sighing before he decided to continue eating his breakfast, trying not to show his emotion on the table, “Its all in the past, there’s no use to talk about it.” he simply said and Jaemin turned to looking at him, somehow felt relieved because of it.

But its not stopping there, Jeno still has so many things he wanted to ask. “Do you still have feelings for Jaemin?” he asked bluntly, feels satisfied when Mark was looking at him, with this kind of expression that Jeno never really see before—some kind like anger.

“That’s enough, Jeno.” Mark’s voice coming so stern that Jaemin hurriedly ran his hand towards Jeno’s hand and hold it tight before he moved closer towards the boy, telling him to stop to talk.

But Jeno, getting drowned so deep into his jealousy, keep pushing the older boy with his sharp words, “If you are still so in love with Jaemin, then why don’t y—”

A sound of chair scratching against the floor was managed to stop Jeno and surprising everyone in the dining room—even Mr. Kim and the maids who are standing nearby the room entrance, “Can you fucking stop, Jeno?!” Was all Mark said before he left the table and made the other three went silence.

Mark’s mother was slowly getting up from her chair, throwing an apologetic smile at Jaemin, “I’ll checked up on him. I’m really sorry.” She said before finally leaving Jeno and Jaemin on that table, with Jeno who’s still with so much jealousy taking over him and Jaemin in total confusion and disappointment.

The blonde boy immediately pulled his hand away from Jeno when he realized he still has Jeno’s hand in his before he turned to face him, “Why’d you do that?” he asked directly, feels disappointed that Jeno really turned their morning like this.

The asked boy on the other hand just continued to eat his food, acted like nothing’s happened, “I don’t like it, he keep starring at you and it gave me this bad feeling, so I had to do it.” He said before he put his spoon down on his plate again and looking at Jaemin, “And his mother—she don’t have to talk to you like that, though? It makes me feel like I’m an outsider who doesn’t know y—”

Jaemin scoffed as shook his head in disbelief before placing the napkin on his lap back on the table and getting up from his seat, “You’re not even so sure about how you feel towards me the other day, so you have no right to do the thing you just did today.” He said, making sure the disappointment was clear in his voice, “I’ll get back to the dorm.” He said for the last time before finally leaving Jeno in that dining room all by himself.

•••

“I really can’t understand him.” Jaemin said to someone one the phone while he was cleaning up his bed. It feels like it’s been so long since the last time he went back to his dorm.

Jaemin can hear the other was chuckling from the other line when he heard him complaining about Jeno again, “_Hey, Na, just try to understand that Jeno acted like that because Mark was there, I think he just felt insecure like—_”

When he heard him, Jaemin immediately took the phone that was laid on his study desk, “Lele, you don’t get it! Its just that I really can’t accept this kind of behavior that he showed towards Mark and his mom this morning an—”

“_Nana, when jealousy took over you, you just can’t seem to make the right decision—you just do whatever your heart told you to. I guess that’s what happened to Jeno right now._” Chenle said, like the love expert he is, and Jaemin snorted at it, “Well, he never tell me he loves me, Mr. Zhong Chenle.”

“_But from my what I saw, he acts like he is in love with you, though?_” and Jaemin starts to feel his whole face heating up again when Chenle said that.

The blonde boy covered up his warmed cheek with his palm, “I-it still doesn’t give him the right to treat Mark like that, though?” he huffed as he throw himself on the bed, starring blankly at his ceiling.

“_Here, let me ask you a question._” Chenle said while Jaemin turned to his right side, hugging his waist because of the sudden coldness that hits him before he covered up his body in his blanket to get the warmth he needed.

“_If someone was looking at Jeno a little longer than your liking, what will you do?_” the Chinese boy asked and Jaemin blinked his eyes in surprised, “I wouldn’t like it….” He mumbled, “But I won’t do the things Jeno did!”

“_Okay, then, if Hyena suddenly comes to Jeno, again, what will you do?_” Chenle suddenly brings up the name that pisses him off and it made him to sit up on his bed instantly, “Chenle!” he whined again, “Don’t say something like that!”

“_Hey, we never knew what will happen in the future, right?_” the Chinese boy stated the fact and Jaemin can only gave his small pout as his answer, “Y-yeah but still!” he stopped in the middle of his words before he shook his head in disapproval, “I won’t let it happen then!”

“_See? You don’t want Jeno to see her again, right? And that’s what Jeno feel towards you and Mark, Nana_.”

•••

The next morning, Jaemin was awake to a text coming from Jeno, telling him that he won’t be back to their dorm for a few days because he wanted to take care of his father, but Jaemin knows that the boy just wanted to avoid him right now, so he just tried to be okay with whatever Jeno’s reason is.

Once the blonde boy is arriving in his campus, he was being welcomed by the sight of Jeno getting off of his car at the lobby with Mr. Kim who opened the door for him.

Jaemin was planning to act like he didn’t see Jeno there, but when Mr. Kim, surprisingly, calling out his name and made Jeno to turned to looking at him, Jaemin sighed as waved his hand towards Mr. Kim before finally walking towards them.

“Jaemin—”

“See you.” Jaemin cuts Jeno off immediately before quickening his pace into their campus building, not wanting to see Jeno any longer right there—he’s supposed to avoid him today not being all friendly with him.

The class surprisingly went so fast today, Jaemin didn’t even realized that its already their lunch time when Jisung started getting noisy about what are they going to eat for their lunch. Jaemin can do nothing when the baby start whining like this so they just going straight towards the canteen.

Jaemin was expecting to see Jeno there on their usual table, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Its only Donghyuck and Renjun who sit there, looking all lovey-dovey, just like how they always been.

“Where’s Jeno?” Jisung was the one who asked the couple about it instead of Jaemin himself.

Both Renjun and Donghyuck shrugged their shoulder before they starts feeding each other again, “Oh, he only said he’ll skip lunch.” Donghyuck was the one who spoke up after finally swallowing up his food.

Jisung, without any warn, snapping his fingers and hold onto Jaemin’s shoulder, “I knew it! Something happened with you two, right?” the boy starts guessing and Jaemin let out a sigh—yeah, something’s definitely happening with him and Jeno.

“Its nothing to worry, they’ll be okay.” Chenle, who just arrived after his extra class said before he took a sit next to Jisung and leaning his head on his shoulder and looking at Jaemin with his soft eyes, “Right, Nana?” he smiled reassuring the blonde boy, and Jaemin is thankful for that.

He took another look around the canteen, still hoping to see Jeno somehow, “Its not about me and Jeno that I worry about, its Mark and Jeno.” Jaemin said and his friends starts focusing on him.

“I just want them to be okay, to get along—”

“I don’t think it will ever happen, Nana.” Donghyuck said nonchalantly and he instantly got a smack at the back of his head from his boyfriend.

“Don’t say that!” the smaller boy said before he turned to looking at Jaemin with a soft smile across his lips, “Lets help them.” He continued and Jaemin raised his brows at him, “But how?” he asked and Renjun gave him his wide smile, “I got an idea.”

•••

So, Renjun’s idea was to make Jeno and Mark to ‘get along’ by making Jaemin to text each one of them, saying that he wanted to meet them at this café near their campus after his last class this evening, when in fact, they’ll only see each other there instead of Jaemin.

And when its finally the time for them to ‘meet’ Jaemin, Jeno and Mark who have arrived at the same time right in front of the café started to looking at each other just to throw their pissed look to each other after it.

“Why can you just leave him? There’s no feeling left for you.” Jeno started to say mean things again, which Mark have used to.

Mark was rather calmer than Jeno, though. He crossed his arms over his chest, “Jaemin wanted to meet me here. He texted me himself.” he said before he showed the text to Jeno. And it surely surprised the younger boy, because the text was exactly the same as what Jaemin has sent to him before.

He stays silent for a moment, thinking hard about all this things that happened right now, “Fuck this.” He finally let the words slipped out of his lips. And before he was about to leave the place, Mark was quick to stop him by saying, “Stop running away from me, Jeno.”

Jeno took a moment before he have the willingness to turned to looking at Mark, with a sudden heavy feelings inside his chest appearing when he finally saw Mark smiling sadly at him.

“Do you wanna get a cup of coffee with me?” the older asked softly as he placed his hand on the door’s knob and Jeno let out a sigh, thinking it won’t hurt to try to open up himself to his step brother, right? So he just nod along and following the older boy to get inside the café with heavy steps.

Once their order was all settled on their small-round table, Mark started to talk, “I believe Jaemin did this as a chance for us to get to know each other well.” And Jeno tried his hardest to ignore him by eating his cheesecake in silence.

Mark keep his eyes on his little brother with a small smile on his lips, “You’ve always been liking cheesecake, huh?” Mark chuckled and Jeno shrugged his shoulder, “This is my Mom’s favorite.” He said, taking the last bite of his cake while Mark nodding his head, “I know, that’s why Father always eats it when he’s sad,” he keep his smile on his lips when Jeno was looking at him with his surprised look, “I think that reminds him of your mother and it eases his heart, Jeno.”

Jeno squinted his eyes at the older boy and put his spoon down on the plate, while Mark continued to talk, “I always pay attention to you, Jeno, just so you know,” he chuckled, “That’s the only thing that your mother asked me to do for her, to take care of you when she’s gone.”

Jeno froze on his spot when he heard it, he needed a moment to take in every information that Mark gave him just now, “What do you mean?”

Now Mark moved his eyes on his coffee that slowly getting cold, “She told me about it the first time I visit her in the hospital with my Mom. She said that I have to look after you when she’s no longer here, because you don’t like to be left alone in the house, you don’t like to eat alone in the dining room, you don’t like to sleep in the dark,” he paused for a second to looking at Jeno with a sad smile, “And you don’t like to see Father overworked himself.”

Jeno didn’t even realized that tears has streamed down over his cheeks, “N-no, h-how’d you know about my Mom?” he choked on his words, the mention of his mother is just too sensitive right now, especially after what happened to his father yesterday.

Mark smiled at him, “Mom was her best friend. They’ve been best friend since middle school.” He said before taking a sip of his coffee, “And your Mom is the one who asked Mom to marry Father once she passed away.”

Jeno wept the tears away from his cheeks harshly, “But why no one told me about this!?” he asked furiously, somehow feel betrayed by his own family, “Its been years and no one told me about this!” he unconsciously raised his voice at Mark.

The older tried his best to not getting his emotion to control him, “Jeno, you shut everyone out of your life at that time, remember?” He said as softly as he could, not wanting to make his little brother to get any kind of bad feelings he might get from this.

He smiled sadly at Jeno, “Don’t you remember the first time I came to your house, but you ran away and locked yourself in your room for days? You only let the maid in to get you your food, even when Father tried to talk to you, you locked yourself out again.” The older boy said, moving his hand towards Jeno’s slowly, not wanting to make the younger boy pulled away from him again.

Jeno just keep crying in silence and not saying anything, so Mark continue to talk again as he gave soft strokes on Jeno’s hand, “Its not that we want to hide it from you, its just that you don’t let us to come to you. I’m really sorry if it looks like we didn’t tried our hardest but we just don’t want you to create a wider space between us, Jeno.”

Jeno, still with tears streaming down over his cheeks, looking up at Mark, who’s now giving him a small smile, then averted his eyes towards their hands before giving the older’s a light squeeze, hoping that Mark would understands that he's sorry for everything.

•••

When Mark and Jeno has arrived at this one familiar building, Jeno clears his throat as he turns to looking at the older boy, “Do you want to come in?” he said and Mark shrugged his shoulder, tightening his grip on the wheel, “I don’t think they would want to see me, yet, Jeno.” He said and Jeno shrugged his shoulder back at him, “You wouldn’t know if you don’t try it, right?” Jeno said before he unbuckled his seatbelt, “Come on.” He said and getting out from the car.

And Mark? He couldn’t say no and just follow his little brother to get inside the building.

They waited in front of the door in silence before Jeno started to open up his mouth, “Hey, Mark?” he called for Mark’s name, and the called boy hummed at it, so Jeno turned to look at him with his most serious look, “Whatever happens in the café, stays in the café, okay?” he said at the same time when the door swings open by the owner, Renjun.

Mark smiled widely as he whispered a small “okay” at Jeno before he turned to looking at Renjun, who is now giving him a small smile, “Hi.” Renjun greeted him and before Mark can even answer him, Donghyuck suddenly came with his not so friendly look, “What do you want?” he said and Jeno pushed the tanned-skin boy to take a step back, “Chill, Hyuck. I’m the one who invited him here.” He said before he get into the place as he pulled Mark with him.

Jaemin who has been waiting for their arrival, getting up from the couch almost immediately when he heard Jeno and Mark’s voice coming from the front door, “Hi, you two!” he greeted them happily. Jeno smiled at him and give him a brief hug as he whispered “thank you” into his ear which was followed with a quick kiss that was planted on his cheek.

Jeno took a seat next to Jisung and Chenle who are being too occupied with the game on their computer, while Mark greeted Jaemin with an awkward grin, “Hi, Nana.” He said as he hide his hands into the back pocket of his pants. Jaemin then just nodded his head with a rather shy kind of smile at Mark.

Jaemin gets too curious about how were they doing back in the café so he suggested to Mark if they should talk in the balcony, which Mark agreed to.

“So,” he started to rubs his palms when the night breeze hits him as he leaned his back on the balcony’s wall, “How was Jeno?” Jaemin asked and Mark immediately let soft chuckles out of his mouth, “Well, I think I can say that we’re slowly getting better now.” He answered, taking a closer step towards the end of the balcony.

Jaemin nodded his head, feeling so much relieved when he heard it, “That’s good, really good.” He chuckled as he let his eyes landed on the busy street down right in front of their building.

Mark take out a pack of his cigarettes from his pants, “Do you mind?” he asked the younger boy as he showed the pack towards him, and Jaemin shook his head, “Oh, no, its okay.” He smiled and Mark returned the same gesture at him before he put his cigarette between his lips and lit it up.

They stayed silence for a moment, with Jaemin still looking at the busy street and Mark taking a quick look at Jeno who’s now having a game battle with Jisung, before he moved his eyes back at Jaemin, “Nana?” he called the younger’s name and the other was smiling so sweetly at him.

At first, Mark was hesitated to say this to the younger boy, because, what if he can’t accept the reality that he’s going to face? What if its not as easy as he thought its gonna be?

But, if his hesitation is making the one that he love feels unhappy, then why’d he even hesitate from the first place, right?

_He should’ve let him go._

He throws a soft smile at Jaemin, caressing the boy’s cheek with the back of his fingers, “If you think being together with Jeno can really make you happy, I’ll let you go with my biggest smile, Nana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re nearing the ending now everyone sjdkdjs :3
> 
> *ps: sorry for any typos or any grammatical errors


	13. Chapter 13

Its almost the curfew time, so Jaemin and Jeno decided that they’ll head back to the dorm first, and Mark gladly offering a ride for them. At first Jeno tried to decline the offer but when Jaemin giving him his puppy eyes, he never had a thought for not accepting Mark’s offer.

After almost twenty minutes of driving, they finally got to their dorm building.

Once the car has perfectly parked at the lobby, Jaemin and Jeno quickly getting out of the car, not forgetting to say their thanks to Mark, of course.

Jeno is the first one to bid his goodbye to Mark by giving him a handshake and a small smile before he took a step back to let Jaemin bid his goodbye to Mark.

Jaemin was hugging the older boy for the last time, “Mark, thank you for everything.” He said with a sad smile across his lips and Mark is happily returning his hug.

When they finally pulled away, Mark was only giving him a soft smile and nodded his head at Jaemin, “You deserves so much happiness, Nana.”

Jaemin didn’t realized it but tears started to form on his eyes that Mark had to wept it away for him, “No, Nana, don’t cry. Why would you cry?” the boy chuckled nervously, and when he remembered that Jeno was still there he retreated his hand from Jaemin’s face almost immediately.

Jaemin shrugged his shoulder as he lets out a deep breathe out of his mouth, “I don’t know, I’m just so happy for you and Jeno right now, I guess?” he said as he keep wiping his tears away, starts to laugh when he knows how stupid he might look right now.

Mark moved his eyes at Jeno who is now talking on his phone, “I hope he won’t blame himself so much.” He said and Jaemin turned to looking at the same direction as Mark, “Its not his fault that we never get along back then, its just me that can’t find the way to approach him at that time.” The boy continued to talk and his words made Jaemin’s heart clenched slightly.

Before Jaemin can say anything to comfort the older boy, Jeno has called for him, “Hey Jaem, lets go.” He motioned his hand telling Jaemin to come with him and Jaemin was looking at him with a small pout on his lips which made Jeno raised one of his eyebrows at him but still can’t help to smile softly at Jaemin in the end.

Mark finds it cute to see how Jeno turns into a different person—a better version of his self—whenever he’s with Jaemin, and that’s also one of his reason to finally let Jaemin go. He also wants Jeno to get his happiness, and if its with Jaemin, then Mark can’t do anything about it other than to let go. Jeno has been hurting too much this whole time.

He just wants what’s best for his little brother.

And beside, he knows that those two really need each other.

•••

Both of the young boys now sit in silence on the couch in their small living room. None of them said anything at first, it just seem like they don’t have the bravery to talk at that time or they just simply don’t know how to start their conversation.

But one thing for sure, Jeno is curious about something. So, he took the lead.

“So,” he clears up his throat, “What did Mark said to you?” he asked so straightforwardly that made Jaemin who’s been quiet now was laughing because of it, but Jeno didn’t like this kind of reaction from the younger so he immediately getting up from the couch.

“Hey, Jeno, wait!” the blonde called out to him in panic and Jeno really did stop walking towards his room, “I didn’t mean to laugh—”

“Well, you’re laughing at me for asking you about Mark.” Jeno frowned and Jaemin made a tight line on his lips before he speak up again, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I just can’t help it,” he smiled apologetically at Jeno before he followed the older boy and standing right in front of him, “Its just so cute looking at you like that.”

Jeno was still looking at Jaemin with his creased brows, but when Jaemin placed his palm on Jeno’s cheek, his heart somehow softened at that and gives the younger boy a small pout—seems like what Mark told him was right, Jeno has turned into a different person now.

Jaemin keep his eyes locked on Jeno’s, “He said that he’ll let me go for real now, Jeno.” He said as he tried to read whatever reaction that Jeno have for him.

But it seems like Jaemin is getting the unexpected reaction, because when Jeno heard what he just said, Jeno closed his eyes with another frown showing up before he let out a sigh, which is confusing for Jaemin.

“Jeno?”

“Hey, lets just get some sleep, okay?” Was all that Jeno said to Jaemin before he took a step back away from him, “Good night, Nana.” He said, rushing towards his room and locked it right away, leaving Jaemin thinking about what went wrong with them this time.

  
•••

“I’m gonna kill Jeno.”

That’s coming from Donghyuck’s mouth after he heard the story from Jaemin. While on the other hand, Jaemin just looking down at the food in front of him with Renjun embracing his shoulder, whispering some things that at least can make him feel better.

Jaemin finally looked up at the boy who sat across him and Renjun, “I don’t understand, Hyuckie. I was very certain that our feelings are mutual, but now—” he made a small pause there as he let out a big sigh out of his mouth, “I don’t know what’s going on with us anymore.” The blonde pouted and Donghyuck immediately slammed his hands on the table, shocking both Jaemin and Renjun.

Renjun clicked his tongue in pissed, “What again now?” he said and Donghyuck hurriedly getting up from his seat, “I’m going to confront him. If he can’t make up his mind, then he can just leave Nana like Mark too.” The tanned-skin boy said before he running out from the the canteen, not even waiting for Jaemin and Renjun.

The second Donghyuck left their table, Jaemin’s phone starts to ringing, and when he saw the caller ID, he just smiled a little as he picked up the call, “Yes, Mom?” he answered the call calmly as he raised his brows at Renjun who’s looking at him curiously.

“_Where are you?_” his mother asked, somehow sounding a little colder for her usual tone. And Jaemin knows something is not right.

Jaemin immediately ran his hand towards Renjun’s and hold it tight in his, making the latter looking at him confusedly, but Jaemin choose to not say anything first to him, “I’m in campus right now, Mom. Is everything okay?” he asked nervously, heart suddenly beating unstably.

“_Was your roommate has something to do with ‘that boy’, son?_”

Oh, no. This is definitely not good.

“Mom, where are you now?” the blonde boy asked as he started to shake his feet when the nervousness won’t go away.

“_I want you back at home tonight, Na Jaemin._” Was all his mother said before she cuts off the call coldly, making the son felt like his whole world crashing down upon him.

“Jaem, what’s wrong? Is your mother okay?” Renjun placed his hand on the younger’s shoulder, before he was being attacked by Jaemin’s tight hug, “She knows. She knows about Mark.”

•••

Jaemin is now standing right in front of his house gate. After paying the taxi a minute ago, now he regrets it for not asking the driver to wait for him just in case he wanted to run away from his mother—just like what he felt right now.

He also felt a little sad that he couldn’t met Jeno today. Even Donghyuck, who said that he’s going to confront Jeno before, he didn’t have the chance to do so because he never really find Jeno in the campus.

Well, maybe he’ll just see him later at the dorm.

He took a deep breathe after he could finally brace himself to take steps towards the terrace, and keep his eyes on the ground. But when he looks up towards the front door of his house once again, he regretted it immediately.

His mother have been standing there waiting for him.

“Mom…” he worriedly called his mother, but she was just looking at him with her stern look and her arms wrapped her small torso.

Once Jaemin stepped his feet on their terrace, his mother quickly open the door for him, “Get inside.” She said as she keep her eyes on her only son, and Jaemin just nodded his head weakly with her following him right after.

He can see his father sat on their family couch while reading the newspaper (or he just wanted to avoid the talk), and Jaemin naturally sat across him.

“You really are in big trouble, young man.” His mother said as the opening of their deep conversation as she took her seat next to her husband.

Jaemin keep his head down, not having the bravery to looking at his mother, not when he knows he’s at fault for keeping things about Mark’s return from her. Well, how could he tell her when he knows his mother will start to looking out for Mark and confronting him right away.

“Na Jaemin, I hope you have good explanation for this.” Jaemin’s mother said and he flinched because no, he have no good explanation. He can never lie to her.

“M-mom, he came back because he wanted to apologize to me, that’s all.” He stuttered on his words that he immediately close his mouth shut and looked down again.

“And your roommate? Did he helped him to get to you?” she started to suspecting things on her own and Jaemin snapped his head to looking at her, “No! Jeno has nothing to do with it, Mom. He will never do that.” Jaemin certainly said but his mother was still looking at him so suspiciously.

Jaemin knows, he can feel that his mother wouldn’t trust him that easily, even though he’s actually saying the truth.

But how did she found out, though?

“M-mom, where did you saw them together, anyway?” the blonde boy asked nervously and his mother immediately giving him her cold stare, “I met them when I went shopping with Mrs. Park this afternoon. They seemed pretty close, huh?” Mrs. Na said, so full with suspicion in her tone.

_Ah, so that’s why Donghyuck can't find him today..._

Jaemin shook his head immediately, “Mom, just trust me. You don’t have to worry about me, alright? I’ll be fine and don’t worry about Jeno, he’s—”

“You know what?” she immediately standing up from her seat, which made Jaemin and his father looking at her confusedly, “You don’t have to come back to your dorm anymore. Tomorrow morning, I’ll come to your dorm building and get all of your stuff there. There’s no—”

“Mom, no! You can’t do that!” the blonde boy instantly standing up from where he were seated and his mother immediately walking closer towards him, “I’m not gonna let you stay with that boy. Not when I know they have connection, just no!”

“But, Mom—”

“No! I don’t wanna take the risk because he’s the reason why we almost lose you and I’m not gonna let the same thing happen ever again! That’s final for you!” she completely burst out with so much emotion before she stormed off towards her room, leaving both Jaemin and his father in the living room, speechless.

Jaemin still can’t believe his mother would pull this kind of situation on them.

“Jaemin.” His father who’s been so quiet the whole time finally letting out his voice and the called boy slowly turned his head to looking at his old man with a sad look.

Jaemin’s father was only giving a warm smile for Jaemin at first before he finally speaks up, “Your mother have always been so scared since that day when you got into that car accident, son. Its not that I wanted to say what your mother did was right,” he said as he gets up from the couch and approached his son in soft gesture.

“But I just want you to be more patient, okay? I’ll try to talk to your mother for you, alright?” he said, holding Jaemin’s hand in his as he caressed the back of the boy’s hand softly, reassuring him that everything will be okay.

The tension in the room is now slowly getting back to normal as Jaemin lets out a deep sigh, wiping the tears that almost slipped out from his eyelids, “I’m gonna go to my room, Dad. Good night.” He smiled a little at his father before giving him a tight hug, “Thank you, Dad.”

•••  
  


The next morning, Jaemin decided to lock himself inside his room, not even wanting to get his breakfast. He’s still refusing to see his mother after what happened last night.

He’s still hiding inside his blanket and was almost getting into his dreamland again when he heard knocks on his door, “Nana?” and it was his father, thankfully.

The called boy sits on his bed in silence before finally answering him, “Yes, Dad?”

“Can you please open the door?” he softly asked and Jaemin was thinking at first, but he still proceed to walk towards his door and opened it slightly for his father.

His father was already smiling when he opened the door, “What is it, Dad?” Jaemin asked as he holds tight on his door’s knob.

“I just heard your mom talking with Jisung on the phone, looks like he’ll come to see you. It seems like he’ll arrive in any time soon.” Jaemin’s father said and he smiled even widely when he sees his son is lighting up the moment he heard his friend’s visiting him.

Mr. Na put his hand on his son’s shoulder, “You should come out of your room, okay? Please think about your mother too, Nana.” He said as he stroked the boy’s cheek gently, “I’m going to work now.” he finally said and before he can go any further, Jaemin throws himself at him and hugging him tight, “Thank you so much, Dad. You’re the best.” He chuckled when his father returned the hug for him.

As he was waiting for Jisung, Jaemin kept playing plenty of games on his phone (waiting for a text or a call from Jeno, actually) until he finally feel like he could die from the boringness that he felt at that moment, so he gets up from his bed, planning on to make some pancakes for himself.

Once he’s already standing right in front of the stove, he heard someone is coming, but knowing it was obviously his mother, he choose to just ignore it.

“Baby?” her voice came as softly as how it usually sound, and Jaemin turned to looking at his mother, but he choose not to say anything and just continue to cook his food.

“Nana—”

The sound of their bell stopped Mrs. Na from talking and Jaemin immediately turning off the stove and placing the pancake on his plate before he walks out of the kitchen to open the door for the person he’s been waiting for instead of having another talk with his mother.

The moment he opened the door, his guests thrown theirselves at Jaemin, making the blonde boy stumbled on his feet a little, “Chenle, you’re here too?” he chuckled when his friends start attacking him with a lot of kisses on his cheek.

“We miss you, Nana!” the tall boy said when they finally pulled away from the blonde boy, “I mean, its Chenle who misses you more.” He added and got a side look from his boyfriend, “You know how he is, right, Nana?” was all Chenle said and Jaemin nodded his head understanding what he meant by that.

“Oh, we brought you food, by the way.” The taller boy quickly brings up his hand to show the food at Jaemin with his big grin, “Jisung said you haven’t got your breakfast since you locked yourself in your room.” While Chenle showed him his cute smile that Jaemin cooed at him.

“Lets just get inside.” Jaemin smiled widely at both of them as he took the food from Jisung’s hands.

The tallest of the three recognized Mrs. Na’s present almost immediately as they were walking through the living room towards the stairs, “Oh, aunty!” he greeted her with his child-like voice as he waved his hand at her, but Jaemin quickly pulled the boy with him to continue to walk, and Jisung didn’t even have to ask why’d he do that. They just went upstairs towards Jaemin's room immediately, forgetting the pancake that Jaemin made before.

Once the three of them entered Jaemin’s room, both Chenle and Jisung run towards the bed and plopped their bodies comfortably onto it like its their bed.

While Jaemin put down the food on his nightstand and took his phone, seeing there’s still no text or call coming from Jeno, making him groaning in frustration, gaining the attention from his friends who are currently having their sudden cuddle time.

“Nana, what’s wrong now?” Jisung said, still having his Chenle inside his arms. Jaemin pouted at him and Jisung patted his boyfriend’s arm softly, telling him that their Nana is finally ready to talk with them.

They sat in circle on the bed, with Jaemin hugging his knees, “This must have something to do with Jeno, right?” Chenle started and Jaemin nodded his head weakly, not having the energy to answer him with words.

Jisung took the food they brought for Jaemin and was ready to feed him, but Jaemin take it from him instead and feed himself in silence.

“He didn’t say anything? Didn’t he at least should ask you about your sudden resignation from the dorm without telling him anything?” Jisung asked in pissed, mindlessly took a bite of Jaemin’s food.

Chenle just shook his head when he heard his boyfriend’s question, so he put his hand atop of Jaemin’s that laid on his thigh, “But have you tried to text or call him first, Nana?” he asked as softly as he could and Jaemin immediately shook his head, looking at Chenle in disbelief, “Why would I call him?”

Chenle shrugged his shoulder, “Well, because maybe if he texted you or called you, he’s not sure if you’ll ever answered him, that’s why he retreated himself from doing those things, Nana.”

Jaemin was looking at his phone for a long time before he finally deciding things by taking his phone that he placed on his nightstand before and find Jeno’s name there so easily.

**Jaemin**

Jeno, can we talk? [11.20 AM]

The three of them waited in silence for Jeno’s reply, but now that 30 minute has passed, the boy still haven’t replied to Jaemin’s text.

“Well, maybe he’s still sleeping?” Jisung said and Chenle shrugged his shoulder before he averted his eyes from Jaemin’s phone that were lying on the bed, “Or maybe he’s still in his class? He have the same class as Hyuck and Jun, right? They’re in their class at this time.” The Chinese boy smiled at Jaemin, trying to reassuring the blonde boy.

Jaemin really wanted to believe his friends but his heart is just so hard to take in all of those reasons. And in the end, all he can do is just to let out a sigh.

Both Chenle and Jisung decided to finally stay, since they don’t really have anything to do that day (they only have to skip one class, thankfully).

They literally having a whole free day and living their best life by lazying around with only the three of them, watching Marvel’s movies with pizza as the companion.

As the last movie has ended, Chenle gave his boyfriend some kind of look to tell Jaemin that they’ll be heading home, and so Jisung did, “Nana, we should go back now, its getting late and I have to take Chenle back to his house first as what his mother told me to.” The taller boy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jaemin showed them their cute pout at first but then he just nodded his head weakly, “Okay, then! Thank you for staying, by the way, you guys.” He smiled at each one of them before pulling them into a group hug.

“I’m not gonna send you to the front door, though. I’m still avoiding my mother right now, so you better do too.” Jaemin said when both Chenle and Jisung finally walking out from his room and his friends just nodded their head, “We’ll be going now, Nana. See you tomorrow?” Chenle asked just to make sure that Jaemin will finally come to the campus tomorrow and Jaemin nodded his head with a soft smile on his lips, “See you tomorrow.”

He stayed right in front of his door, waiting to hear the front door being closed, but instead, all he can hear were noises coming from the front door, and he’s sure that it was Jeno’s voice and his mother's, also Chenle’s and Jisung’s.

“I have to ask you to leave.” Jaemin’s heart hurts when he heard his mother said those words, and he knows who it was for.

“No! Please, I need to see Jaemin!” Jeno said as he keep trying to get inside the house (barges in), making Chenle and Jisung had to hold him, “Jeno, hey, calm down!” Chenle said as he held Jeno’s arm tightly in his grip.

He immediately calmed down when he saw the way Jaemin’s mother just standing there with her intimidating look, “Ma’am, can you please just let me talk to Jaemin? Please, I beg you. He’s been texting me since this noon and I haven’t had the chance to—”

“Just get out of my house. I don’t want to see any Lee’s here.” Jaemin’s mother said coldly and that surprised both Chenle and Jisung.

“Aunty, don’t be like that…” Jisung mumbled on his words, loosening his grip on Jeno’s arm.

But her words didn’t stop him. Jeno just can’t give up, not now, not when he’s already this far from holding his feelings and keep denying things. He doesn’t want to keep Jaemin waiting for him anymore.

Jeno moved away from Chenle and Jisung when they both have let him go, and suddenly down on his knees, keep his eyes on Jaemin’s mother.

“I may be his brother, but we’re a different person, Ma’am. Mark is Mark and Jeno is Jeno. You can’t just defined me because Mark is my brother, a step-brother, even.” Jeno stopped between his words and looked down for a second before he’s looking back at her, “I’m in love with your son and my brother knows about it. He knows that I’m in love with Jaemin and he support me with all his heart. Mark is a good man, even though he might have done mistakes, but he never have any doubt to apologize to Jaemin.”

“And what about me? Does he have any doubt to apologize to me and my husband for putting our son’s life in danger?”

“Aunty, just by seeing Jeno right now you already got really pissed. Then what’ll you do when you see Mark? You might will throw things at him before he even has the chance to explain himself.” Jisung suddenly spoke up and that surprised Jaemin’s mother.

“Jisung—”

“He got his point, Mrs. Na.” Chenle approvingly nodded his head at his boyfriend’s words, “Nana is probably really sad right now, thinking that Jeno is just messing around with his heart. But all of that will only be happened if you keep getting in the way between them.”

Jaemin’s mother was looking so taken aback by Chenle’s words, but she said nothing. She can only looked down on the floor, thinking about her next step.

And when she finally moved her eyes towards Jeno, she told the boy to stand up.

Once Jeno’s standing right in front of her, she’s looking at Jeno with her serious look, “Do you really think that if I allowed you to be with my son, he’ll be happy? No one will hurt him?”

Jeno nodded his head certainly, “Definitely, Ma’am.”

She keep looking at him, in doubt, “I don’t think I can let you stay by his side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the last one, everyone~ (´･з･)
> 
> :(


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, everyone. this is the last chapter :(  
and a heads up tho. since its the last chapter i got carried away and its like 6k words length for this one so.... hehehe  
and it kinda gets a little *cough*heated*cough* nearing the ending (but pls don’t expect too much its nth really)♡

The first thing that Jaemin feel this morning is that he feels light, so light, like every burden on his shoulders now has been lifted up, he feels like he could fly because of it.

Just when he was about to enter his dreamland again, he heard his mother’s voice echoing in the entire house, “Nana! You’ll be late for your graduation ceremony, sweetheart!” he heard it clear and the realization brings a wide smile across his face.

_“Finally_.” He thought when the reality hits him.

That’s right, this year, after all of those crazy years, he’s finally graduating from his university. He was so happy that he’s finally free from all those crazy assignments and tests that have no end. Well, even so, he can’t help but to feel sad too.

How can he not?

That place hold so many memories of him and his bestfriends, also that one special person that he never had a thought before. A cranky and an annoying boy, who in the end succeeded to stole a special place in his heart.

“_That bad guy_.” He pouted when he’s being reminded of him.

And just like that, tears were brought into his eyes, again.

“_Ah, I shouldn’t be such a crybaby at time like this.”_

“Na Jaemin, come on, son! Get ready!” it was his father now that called him and Jaemin knows that’s the cue for him to quickly wipes away his morning tears, trying to not let this gloomy feelings to eat him up, before he get ready for his graduation ceremony.

“Okay, Dad!”

•••

The ceremony was held in a very solemn ambience, with some of the student fell so deep into the atmosphere while some was having small chats with one another when the rector was still giving his speech on the podium, which Jaemin couldn’t quite remember what was that all about.

And after all of the agenda of their graduation ceremony has been done, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung are having a group photo along with Donghyuck and Renjun outside the campus building, just like what the other students do with their friends.

“Oh, I missed you so much, Nanaaaa!” that was coming so loud from Donghyuck who refused to let Jaemin go of his embrace the very first moment he saw the boy and keep sticking to his side whenever they’re taking pictures.

Renjun, who’s been watching since the beginning, smiled at his boyfriend’s silliness, “Baby, you should really tone it down. You just met him yesterday.” He said as softly as he could, eyes were still on his boyfriend who’s now practically having his arms and legs wrapped around Jaemin’s body.

They were all busy laughing at Donghyuck for acting so childish before Chenle suddenly spotted someone that they haven’t seen for a quite long time, walking towards them through the crowd with a smile across his face.

“Eh? Mark!” he shouted as he points his finger towards the boy, and each of them spontaneously turned to looking at where Chenle was pointing.

Jaemin’s eyes lighten up the moment he met the older's eyes. So, without saying anything, he handed the bouquet in his hands to Donghyuck before running towards the older boy and throwing himself at him, “I’m so glad you came!” he chuckled when the older caught him perfectly in his arms, slightly lifting him up in the air.

“Of course I’ll come. Its your special day, Nana!” Mark chuckled as he put the younger back to the ground before they parted from their warm hug.

But they don't even got the chance to say anything else to each other when Jaemin’s parents finally arriving, looking at Jaemin and Mark with their unreadable expression, which succeeded to make both of them getting cold sweat running down their spine.

Mark retreated his hand from Jaemin’s as he turned to face Jaemin’s parents nervously, “Uh, good afternoon, Uncle and Aunty Na…” he greeted them with his tiny voice as he showed them his polite bow, still not so sure on how to greet them after all the dramas they had in the past—its still haunting him.

“Good afternoon, Mark.” Jaemin’s father answered him with a smile on his face and somehow it made Mark feels like he can breathe easily again.

But there’s still nothing coming from Jaemin’s mother, she just keep looking at him with this kind of expression that Mark couldn’t really read, like, is she still so upset about his returns or is she just simply looks like that from the start, or is she really hate the fact that Mark has the bravery to come to see her son.

“Oh, Mark,” she suddenly spoken up and Mark was flinched because of it, but when she showed him her warm smile, he can feel his face is heating up because of the embarrassment that he felt afterwards, “You should stop being so scared of me. I’m not that evil, alright?” she opened her arms to welcome the boy who gladly wrapped his arms around her small torso.

“Welcome home, Mark.”

•••

The Na family throws a barbecue party at the backyard of their house to celebrate Jaemin’s graduation, saying its all Mr. Na’s treat for everyone who’s been staying on Jaemin’s side this whole time, to always being the good friends that Jaemin needed.

Well, they’d choose to make their own party rather than to attend those party that was held by the university—its not even that fun anyway.

So, while everyone is so busy with their own small conversations—Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle were discussing about Donghyuck and Renjun’s engagement day, while Jaemin, Mark and Jisung were talking about Mark’s life as the new general manager in his father's company—fulfilling his father’s special request.

“So, how was Hong Kong?” Jaemin asked as he took a sip of his drink, looking at the older boy in his interrogating mode, like he knew that Mark would understand his question.

And of course, Mark knows what it really means. Jaemin is asking about something else—_someone _in particular.

Mark was looking at Jisung who’s now giving him a reassuring nod, and Mark gave Jaemin soft smile, “Hong Kong is great and I kinda enjoyed it there.” He said before he took another sip of his drink.

Jaemin nodded his head, don’t really know how to react towards Mark’s answer—he was expecting another answer from him.

“Na, you okay?” Jisung suddenly spoken up when he saw the changes on Jaemin’s expression before he turned to looking at Mark, “Where’s Jeno, anyway?” He asked curiously and the asked boy just shrugged his shoulder which made Jaemin let out a deep sigh out of his mouth,

“Seems like there’s no hope now.”

•••

Once Mr. and Mrs. Na finally getting inside the house, the boys now sat in circle, just to listened to each other stories or even playing some games.

“Guys, I’m gonna go inside and get more snacks for us.” Jaemin said when he realized that they're running out of snacks but Donghyuck quickly stops him, “Let me do it, Nana. You just enjoy yourself here with the other.” He smiled widely as he gets up from the bean bag couch and put his phone back into his pocket.

Jaemin didn’t even have the chance to answer because Donghyuck has already walked in into the house with Renjun. Those two are just trying to take their chance to make out, Jaemin thought.

And after a few minutes, Jaemin, who’s sitting with his back towards the door, didn’t even realized that someone has approached him from behind, while his other friends have been trying to hold in their laughter.

Once Jaemin realized, he thought that Donghyuck and Renjun was planning another prank on him that he immediately turned around on his seat, “Donghyu—” and the moment his eyes met with that person, that’s when he could feel his heart stopped beating for a moment and his stomach was filled with butterflies—or maybe even the whole zoo now.

“Hi, Nana.”

Oh, that voice.

“You really surprised me with your pink hair two days ago when you sent me the picture. But wow, it looks even better when I saw it with my own eyes now, Nana.” The boy was looking genuinely surprise when he saw Jaemin’s new hair color, “Never know _my boyfriend_ would looked this perfect with pink hair.” He chuckled as he touched the strands of Jaemin’s pink hair.

Jaemin has gotten up from where he were seated, with face heating up and eyes already brimmed with tears, “I thought you wouldn’t come...” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words properly and the older boy quickly shook his head, “Hey, I can always make it for you, baby.” he cooed when Jaemin finally crying his heart out as he wrapped his arms safely around Jaemin’s thin waist, closing the gap between them.

“Oh, you’re so dead for making him cry, again, **Lee Jeno**!”

Both Jaemin and Jeno turned to looking at where the voice came from with Jaemin quickly wiped his tears away. Donghyuck and Renjun was already walking towards them, and there’s this someone coming along with them that Jaemin has never seen before, not until Mark called for the unknown boy with a wide smile across his face, “Oh, Lu!” he stormed towards the boy, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck.

Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung was looking at each other in confusion, but not with Jeno. He was smiling softly at the sight of his brother hugging the tall boy.

“That’s Lucas, my childhood friend,” Jeno turned to looking at the confused Jaemin still with the soft smile, “And Mark’s boyfriend.” He said and all of them are now looking at him in surprised.

“Well, we got new guests, I see?” Jaemin’s mother suddenly interrupts them, coming from inside the house as she brought some can of coke and beer in her arms.

She walked towards the table near to where they were seated and put the can one by one, with Jaemin’s help.

“Mom, Jeno is finally come and I’m not sad anymore, so please don’t be mad at him, okay?” Jaemin whispered, sounds a little too worry, and his mother responded as she nodded her head calmly, “I got it.” She answered before she put the last can down and turned around to looking at Jeno who’s now standing right behind her.

They’re just looking at each other in silence, making everyone—well, especially Jaemin—nervous. But a knowing smile slowly bloomed on Mrs. Na’s lips as she stepped forward, hugging the boy in front of her, “Oh, I’m so glad you can make it, Jeno.”

Those relief sighs coming from his friends brought up a wide smile on Jeno’s face, “I told you before, right?” he said as he locked his eyes on Jaemin, who’s now looking at him with a soft smile on his face, “I’ll do anything for your son, Ma’am.” He showed the same smile towards Jaemin, who now has tears on his eyes, again.

•••

Jaemin and Jeno immediately excusing themselves right after their friends went back home, going straight towards Jaemin’s room, with the younger boy throwing himself on his bed while Jeno closing the door for them.

“I almost losing it if you’re really not coming today, Jeno!” the younger starts grunting again, letting his words muffles over the bed sheet.

The only thing that Jeno can do when he heard it was smiling at the grumpy boy on the bed, “I told you that I’ll try to come, right, Nana? I never said that I can’t.” he opened the boy’s wardrobe calmly, trying to find his clothes that he left there.

Jaemin quickly sits on the bed and crossing his arms over his chest, “But it still doesn’t give me a certain answer from you, Jeno!” he starts complaining but Jeno doesn’t seem bothered by it, he’s still busy looking for his clothes.

“I was about to come to you if you are not coming today!” he continued, getting a little bit surprised when Jeno starts unbuttoning his white shirt. Jaemin can feel his heart beating fast and face heating up at the view in front of him, but he tried to not thinking much about it. He’ll try to keep showing Jeno his upset look.

Jeno took a quick look at him over his shoulder with a soft smile, “How, though, Jaem?” he asked before he finally turned around towards Jaemin with his shirt that has been unbuttoned and hands were placed on his waist, showing his well-formed body for Jaemin only.

_“H-he did that on purpose just to tease me!” _

Jaemin let a harsh breathe came out of his nose, “I’ll ask Hyuckie and Junnie to come with me to Hong Kong!” Jaemin replied with his serious look (and his reddened cheeks), which Jeno found really cute.

Jeno nodded his head, rubbing the pad of his fingers over his chin, “Yeah, okay, and then knowing how Hyuck is, he’ll definitely start saying bad things about me and you’ll start arguing with him again, and we don’t know if it will end up good or bad, but for sure, your Mom will seriously kill me after that.” he starts explaining the possible scenario and Jaemin just pouted at him—sometimes Jeno really knows how to make him stop rambling about nonsense things.

Jaemin lets out a sigh out of his mouth, fiddling his fingers, “I’m sorry, Jeno… I just can’t help it…” he looks up at the older boy with his droopy eyes, “Being away from you for a whole month is killing me.” The younger still pouted at him and Jeno cooed when he heard Jaemin’s cute confession, which made Jaemin throws his face away from him.

“Baby, hey,” the black-haired boy grab onto his jaw gently and made the pink-haired boy to face him again, “You think it didn’t bother me? I was nearly dead while working with all those papers Mark gave me. I can’t stop myself from thinking about you, like every time, while I still have so many work to do in the office. I keep thinking about your laughter, your cute smile, your hug, your kiss, your body when we ha—”

“Okay, okay! That’s enough!” Jaemin turned his reddened face away again, but Jeno make him to face him again as he sat right in front of him, looking at the boy deep into his eyes, before slowly leaning towards him, closing the gap between their faces, letting their lips finally melted into their sweet kiss.

Jaemin can feel Jeno’s hand started to move on his waist as he gave him a light squeeze there. And Jaemin slowly opened up his eyes again to looking at the boy in front of him when they finally parted from the kiss. There, he found Jeno was already staring at him softly, “You know I’d do anything for you, Nana.”

There’s no way Jaemin can hold it any longer. He misses him so much. He misses his boyfriend so much and now that he’s finally here, he can’t help but to let his arms draped around Jeno’s shoulder, pulling him closer once again.

And Jeno isn’t so different from Jaemin, either. He’s been waiting for this day to come and he doesn’t want to wait any longer when he can finally have Jaemin for himself tonight.

As he bring his hand up towards Jaemin’s neck, placing his forehead against Jaemin’s with heart beating so furiously inside his chest and breathe becomes harder than it used to be, Jeno planted another sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s thin lips.

Everything started with soft kisses at first. Those kind of kisses that brings smile on your lips. Those kind of kisses that made your heart feel at ease but also made you nervous at the same time.

Jeno slipped his cold hand slowly into Jaemin’s white t-shirt and Jaemin’s hands were busy tugging Jeno’s shirt, wanting to undress the older properly.

Jeno can’t hide his smile when he can feel how desperate Jaemin is right now for wanting to feel him. And not gonna lie, but Jeno do too. He’s desperate to feel Jaemin close with him, to feel as a whole again.

So, he slowly pushed Jaemin down on the bed as he keeps on kissing him, letting his hands travelled inside Jaemin’s clothes and when the pad of his fingers brushed over his nipple, it made an instant reaction coming from the younger boy—that beautiful voice that Jeno’s been longing to hear to.

He likes to hear it, he loves the sound so much, and knowing the fact that he’s the reason behind of those moans, it drives him crazy.

Jeno grew impatient that he starts kissing his way down to Jaemin’s neck as he rolled the younger’s clothes up before finally fully taking it off of him, biting and sucking every fleshes that were touched by his mouth—painting Jaemin’s beautiful long neck with purplish color that he always love to see on him.

He keep his eyes on Jaemin’s soft one as he continued to kissed his way down to the younger’s stomach before leaving another marks on his hip.

“Take it off of me, Jeno.” Jaemin breathe his words out as he eyed the older boy his pants, and Jeno gladly doing it for him.

But he didn’t do it right away, though. He wanted to tease him—in any way he gets. He put the zipper between his teeth before pulling it down slowly as he locked his eyes on Jaemin’s, who secretly enjoying this kind of tease that Jeno did for him.

Once Jeno finally left the boy only with his boxer on, he took his own shirt off properly and throws it on the floor before he began to left some kisses on the boy’s inner thigh and not forgetting to leave some small bites there too, making Jaemin to lose control over his own body, arching his back and another soft moan leaving his mouth again.

Jeno tugged up the side of his lips when he got that kind of reaction coming from his boyfriend, “Nana is so good with giving reaction, hm?” he said as he let himself hovering over Jaemin’s body.

The younger throws his head back in pleasure as he could feel the older’s tongue was back on his neck, “Fuck, I’m so nervous.”

Jeno just smiled when he heard how much Jaemin’s voice changed. He moved towards his lips again and kissing him senselessly, moving his hip upward toward the younger’s, making Jaemin once again losing his mind. He can no longer holding in his moan—he let it out just like that as he instinctively gripped Jeno’s hair, making the older boy groaning lowly.

Jeno pulled away when he’s finally out of air, starring at the boy underneath him, who’s now panting hard just like him.

Jaemin quickly covered his face the moment he realized how lewd he’s before (hoping his parents won’t hear it) and Jeno chuckled when the younger was being like this so that he starts giving lots of small kisses on Jaemin's hands, trying to make him take his hands away from his face.

And it suddenly hits him. He have to ask Jaemin about _it_ right at this moment.

And at the same time, when Jaemin finally took his hands off of his face, Jeno quickly leave one last kiss on the tip of his nose, “Baby, I have something to ask.” he said as Jaemin started to cup his face in his hands before bringing their lips together for another soft kisses, “What is it, Jeno?” he asked as he’s looking at the older deeply.

Jeno take a quick look on his pocket before he looks up at Jaemin again and suddenly sitting up straight on the bed. The younger boy was only laying there on the bed with his hands were tucked right under his cheek, still with his reddened face and his glossy lips from their intense kissing session, looking at Jeno confusedly, “Hey, baby, you okay?” he called for him and the boy just smiled a little at him—somehow looking nervous.

What is going on?

“Jaemin, I’ve been thinking about this since the day we’ve started dating—you know, that night, right after you braved yourself to stand by my side when your mother was so against me.” Jeno keep his eyes on his hands and Jaemin quickly sitting up on the bed, pulling himself closer towards the older boy.

The younger squinted his eyes, “Did mom said something to you?” he starts panicking and Jeno gave him a single firm nod, “Yeah.” He answered with such a short response and Jaemin can feel his chest tightening with bad feelings.

Jaemin moved his hand towards Jeno’s cold hands, “What did she said, Jeno?” he can feel like he could hear his heart’s beating inside his ears.

“I’m not sure how to say this, Jaem…” he answered as he interlocked their fingers, giving light squeezes on Jaemin’s hand.

Jaemin quickly shook his head, “Tell me everything, Jeno. I can convince her once, so why can’t I now, right? She knows that you would never hurt me, no one can hurt me as long as we stay together, I always told her that!” He could feel his heart sinks when his mind is going back to that memories of him and Jeno 3 years ago, when Jaemin’s mother was against the idea of Jeno getting together with Jaemin after she knew about Jeno’s relation to Mark.

He just can’t understand with what’s going on inside his mother’s head right now. Just what did she really want now?

“God! Why is this happening now? After all these years she’s acting like she’s okay that I’m being together with you—even just a few hours ago! She even hugged you! I can’t believe she—”

Jeno quickly cupped Jaemin's face inside his hands, “Nana, calm down, its okay!” he smiles widely as he gives a quick kiss on his lips and Jaemin tilted his head looking at him confusedly, “She told me about something, though.” Jeno continues and Jaemin’s heart is feeling more uneasy now.

The older boy suddenly took something out of his pocket and hid it inside his hand, “She finally let me,” he made a small pause as he showed the thing inside his hand to the younger boy, “To ask you this,” holding it right in front of him, with tears that started to blurring his vision,

“**_Will you let me, Lee Jeno, to be the one that you want to spen_****_d_****_ your whole life with, Na Jaemin?_**”

Jaemin was out of words the second he heard these words—what did Jeno just say?

“Jeno—”

“Will you let me, to be the one that will cherish you for your whole life, Nana?”

It is so clear in his tone that he’s nervous, but by looking at the light in his eyes, Jaemin believes that this boy in front of him are being serious, he’s very sure of what he’s doing right now.

Jaemin can’t help but to let tears slipping away from his eyes when the warmth feelings suddenly hitting him with instant as he nodded his head, making his boyfriend silently shedding tears too.

Jeno put the ring in his hand onto the nightstand carefully when he feels that Jaemin’s tears are not stopping any time soon, that he immediately brought him into his embrace, letting their feelings becomes one.

The younger tightening his hug on Jeno's body, sobbing softly as he tried to speak up, “Y-you know that I love you so much, right, J-Jeno?” he heard how much his voice starts to break which brings more tears into his eyes.

Jeno pulled away from the hug gently as he cupped Jaemin’s face in the process, “Baby, hey,” he chuckled when he saw how Jaemin started to pouting at him with eyes still brimmed with tears, “I love you so much to the point that I don’t think I can live in this world without you, Nana.” He said as he planted soft kisses on each of Jaemin’s eyelids.

And the boy nodded his head slowly before Jeno continued to talk, “I want to spend my whole life with you, I want to grow old together with you, so lets do it, Nana. Lets make so many great memories until our very last breathe.” He said as Jaemin was slowly smiling at the mention of growing old together, and in return, it brings a wide smile on Jeno’s lips.

They were just looking at each other in silence for a moment with smiles never leaving their faces, before Jaemin broke a giggle out of his mouth, circling his arms around Jeno’s neck, “Let’s grow old together, Jeno.” He said softly before hiding his face on the crook of Jeno’s neck and giving him small kisses there.

The moment Jeno heard Jaemin’s answer, he could feel his heart at ease and so light now—finally.

Jeno pulled away from their hug for the second time, quickly took the ring that he previously put on the nightstand.

Seeing how excited Jeno look right now, Jaemin can’t help but to let out soft chuckles when the older asked, “May I?” as he showed Jaemin the ring, and Jaemin gladly nodding his head.

The moment the ring was perfectly circling around his finger, Jaemin hugged his hand tightly on his chest, “I’m so lucky to have Jeno as the love of my life!” he shouted so loudly, doesn’t care of the fact that his parents could hear him—he’s beyond happiness, he couldn’t stop himself from getting too excited about this.

He doesn't even realize that Jeno has showed him another ring towards him and Jaemin nodded his head eagerly when he finally saw it. He took the ring carefully and put it on Jeno’s finger, the same finger as his.

They were just staring at each other in another comfortable silence, letting their eyes to communicate towards each other instead, as they hold each other’s hands tightly.

Now all they want to do for the rest of the night is to take in every good things that happened to them today.

•••

The next morning, Jaemin is waking up by small kisses on his bare shoulder, bringing a wide smile across his face.

“If this is how you’re going to wake me up every morning, I surely don’t want to wake up, Jeno.” The pink-haired boy said still in his sleepy tone, making the boy behind him chuckled, “Good, lets just stay in the bed today, then, Nana.” He placed one last kiss on Jaemin’s shoulder and hugged him even tighter.

After 10 minutes, Jeno was already back into his dreamland while Jaemin is still looking at the ring that was set perfectly on his finger. With a beautiful smile across his face, he brings the ring closer to see it clearly, its still felt so unreal at the fact that Jeno was proposing to him last night.

A sound of notification from Jeno’s phone awakening him from his reverie. He quickly take a look on his sleeping boyfriend (soon to be his husband), “Hey, big baby, wake up.” He smiled when Jeno starts frowning in his sleep.

Jaemin turned to face the boy properly and gives him gentle strokes on his cheek with the back of his fingers, “We really need to wake up now, Jeno.” He said softly before he gave him a quick kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Hey, you got new texts just now.” Jaemin immediately tells Jeno as he sits up on the bed with Jeno’s arm were still wrapped safely around his waist.

Took a minute for the black-haired boy to finally waking up and brought himself to lean his back on the headboard of the bed, took his phone that were laid on the nightstand sleepily, “Its from our friends.” He said with a small smile on his lip when he saw the groupchat.

The younger retreated himself from getting up of the bed and immediately leaned his back on Jeno’s shoulder, trying to take a look on the texts, which is not a text, it’s videos that were sent by their friends.

“What’s that?” Jaemin raised his eyebrows when he saw it, “Lets find out together, Nana.” Was all Jeno said before he left a long kiss on Jaemin’s cheek and opened the first video that Mark sent to him.

“_Yooo! Brother!_” Jaemin was surprised to see Lucas’s face close to the screen before he was being pulled away by Mark with his soft chuckles, “_Lu, you’re gonna scare them._” He said and the taller boy just grinning so widely at him before bringing Mark into a side hug.

As Mark was smiling at the screen, “_How was your morning, lovebirds? And by the way, congratulations Nana, I hope my little brother did a proper proposal last night._” He said with laughter between, and Jaemin instantly turned to looking at Jeno in disbelief, “How did—” but Jeno was only smiling softly at him before kissing his forehead, “Just watch, baby.”

“_I just wanna say, I’m happy for both of you, I really do. Both of you really deserve each other, you know? You two really know how to complete each other and I’m so amazed because of it. Jeno, you better take a good care of Jaemin, because there’s no other person like him in this world—you’re the one who told me that, so you better take care of him well._” Mark said as he points towards the screen and Jeno frowned at him, “This old man—of course I’m gonna take a good care of him!” he hissed at Mark on the screen and Jaemin slapped his chest slightly, “Jen, just watch it!” he laughed when his Jeno was still looking at Mark with his angry eyes.

“_Jaemin,_” the taller boy suddenly speaks up which surprised Jaemin a bit, “_I’ve known Jeno since we were so little and I know he’s a good man in the heart. Yes, maybe he’ll do mistakes, maybe he’ll make you cry, but he’ll also try his best to make you the happiest man alive, and I believe you’ll do the same for him. So I hope you two will live together for a long time until the death break you apart—no, maybe stay together in heaven as well._” Lucas said with a gentle smile on his face before both of him and Mark was waving their hands towards the screen, “_Congratulations, both of you!_” they said before the screen now back to black screen.

Before Jaemin can ask him anything, Jeno quickly swiped the screen and it shows another video. It showed Renjun and Donghyuck, laying on their bed with their cute bed hair.

“_Hi, you two._” Donghyuck greeted them sleepily with Renjun still hiding his face on the crook of his fiancee's neck, “_I hope you two have a great morning right now, after, you know,_” the tanned-skin boy slowly smirk at the screen, which made Jaemin blushing really hard and covered his face with his hands when the sudden wave of embarrassment hits him.

“_Jeno, you know what I always told you right? I’m gonna kill you if you ever make my Nana cried, you hear me?_” Donghyuck suddenly pointing at the screen again and Jeno shook his head in disbelief, “Why do you have so many guards, Nana…” he mumbled but Jaemin still can hear it and just laughing at him.

Now that Renjun has finally showed his face to the screen, he smiled softly at them, “_And for me,_ _I just wanna say, live happily as you could. I know you’ll face so many problems together and I know you both will solve it together too. So,_” he took a pause for a moment before he smiled to the screen, “_Jeno, be careful. I’m watching you, okay?_” his soft smile now has turned into an evil smile and Jeno groaned loudly when he heard of what Renjun said to him.

“_Nevertheless,_” the silver-haired boy said as he turned to looking at his fiancee, “_Me and Donghyuck loves you both equally._” He winked towards the screen, “_Congratulations, my babies!_” Donghyuck completed their video message as they waved their hands towards the screen.

And Jeno quickly swiped the screen and in the last video were shown Chenle and Jisung in a parked car, with Jisung sitting on the driver seat and Chenle on the seat next to him.

“_You guys! Congratulations, JenNana!_” Chenle said so cheerfully just like how he always do, and Jisung turned to looking at his boyfriend confusedly at the name Chenle gave them, “_JenNana? Seriously now, Lele?_” he said but the Chinese boy was quick to shushing him and Jisung just pouted at him.

“_Anyway, I hope you guys live a happy life from now on until the death breaks you apart and I—well, actually, I’m not really good with words, maybe Jisung will say the rest of our message for you two._” Chenle giggles as he watched how Jisung looking so panicked when he said that.

“_Uh… How do I start it…_” the boy looking so much in confusion before he take a quick look at the screen, “_I don’t know what to say, but, Nana, I’m so glad that you’ve finally found the love of your life, and honestly, I’m glad that its Jeno, because I know he’ll take a good care of you and by seeing how your Mom actually adores him, I can tell that you’ll never face any kind of problem—you know what I mean, right, Nana?_” he said with a small smile at the end of his words and Jaemin mirrored him, “_And Jeno, I know you’re a good guy. I know you can take care of him well, and I know you’ve got a lot of threats from Donghyuck and Renjun, probably Mark too, so I won’t give you any, then. That's it from us, I guees? Congratulations once again!_” He showed his cute grin towards the screen and waved his hands with Chenle, which made Jeno cooed at Jisung, “Aww, so he can be soft at me too?” Jeno said as he poke Jisung on the screen of his phone, making Jaemin smile widely at him.

And that’s the last messages from their friends and Jeno put his phone back at the nightstand before he gave a quick kiss on Jaemin’s crown.

“Its your idea, wasn't it? They all know that you’re actually coming back, don’t they?” Jaemin said with a small pout on his lips and Jeno nodded his head, “Are you upset about it?” he bits his lips nervously and Jaemin shook his head immediately, “No! Well, I just can’t believe that you’re able to put this kind of surprise for me, Jeno.” He stuck his tongue out, making Jeno snorted at him.

And without any warn, Jeno immediately gave him some tickles on his waist and his stomach, brings fit laughter to fill in the room.

Once Jeno is done giving Jaemin his punishment, he brings him into his arms again to let the younger boy to lean his head on his chest.

“Jeno?” Jaemin called for him when he starts playing his fingers on Jaemin’s pink hair lazily before answering him with a hum.

“Thank you, for everything.”

Jeno raised his eyebrows as he smiled softly at him the moment he heard those words, “What for, Nana?”

Jaemin keep his eyes open and looking at the ring on his finger, “For making me believe that I can love again.” It brings a wide smile when he said these words, “At first, I keep thinking if I wouldn’t find the one that I’ll love with my whole heart again. I also keep thinking if I can really find someone that will love me as much as I love them.”

And the black-haired boy can feel the twist in stomach when he heard his boyfriend telling him his deepest feelings. “Well, you did the same for me, Nana. You make me believe that I still can trust someone with my heart, I still can believe that someone can love me just the way I am.” He added as he kisses the back of Jaemin’s ear, making the younger giggles.

As the younger’s giggles died down, Jeno leaves another kiss on his cheek, “You trust me that I can make you the happiest, right, baby?” he asked as he put his chin atop of Jaemin’s head, hugging him tight inside his arms.

Jaemin left soft strokes on Jeno’s chest with the back of his fingers before tapping it softly, “We can be the happiest if we stay together for a long time, Jeno.” He answered the older’s question so easily like the words were really meant to be spoken for this moment.

He looks up just to find that Jeno was already looking at him so dearly, “I love you so much, Nana.” He let his words out in whisper before they shared another sweet kisses, “I love you more, Mr. Lee.” The pink-haired boy said over the older’s lips, wide smiles slowly bloomed on their lips.

What a good way to start the new chapter of their life, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OFFICIALLY ENDED EVERYONE(৹ᵒ̴̶̷᷄﹏ᵒ̴̶̷᷅৹)♡  
well idk what to say but, i just wanna thank everyone who have been reading this shitty one kkk~  
and its been quite a long time since i started to write this one (i even feel like it took me longer to write this one than my previous one idk shdkssj)  
and again, i hope i’m not disappointing you guys with the ending tho... :(  
and as usual, i’m sorry for any typo or any grammatical errors in thischapter i’m just too sleepy to do the correction for it! shdkdhs
> 
> anyway! lets meet again on my next work, you guys! well maybe not in any time soon, but i’ll surely starts writing again when uni is not really killing me sjdhdks
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!!  
please always take care♡


End file.
